Until the Day I Die
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHITE LINES AND RED LIGHTS. Just how have the lovable characters from the previous story moved on and continued their persuit of love and happiness? Read and find out. Eventual M rating for lovin' scenes and interesting situations...
1. 4 years later

**So here ya have it. The SEQUEL. What has become of Ardex, Spashley, Briley, and Kycy hm? READ REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the SON, Do own story and ze characters like ze Alex Cooper, Lucy Reed, Alyssa "Wiley" Wilder, Bridget Vassar, Arden Davies, annnd Mikey Cooper and Eric Vassar..**

**So yeah, hope to get more comments, questions, concerns...possibly moral deliemmas? Hm? Perhaps?**

* * *

**4 Years Later**

**Ashley POV**

"…And that was 4 years ago…The band was no more. The album soared through the charts. Everyone sort of went in different directions. Wiley and Bridget moved out and got an apartment a few minutes away. Lucy and Ky moved in together in the apartment complex next to them. Spence, Ard, and I stayed at the mansion."

Our therapist nods, "And Alex?"

I shake my head, "Haven't heard from her since she left…Wiley and Lucy get the occasional I'm still alive and this is what I've done e-mail every now and then…but yeah..no one else.."

"And Arden, do you regret not looking at her before she left?"

Arden looks up, "Everyday for the past 4 years…"

"Well that ends our last session…I've seen so much improvement in our two since you came in a few months ago…before you couldn't get through that story, but now your doing rather well. I hope you guys stay on track as you have." We nod.

"Thanks, Doc."

We exit the office and head towards our car. "Ard? You ok? I know that story still hurts you a little…"

She sighs, "Yeah, but I mean I need to get over it and hearing and talking about it helps me to see how stupid I was being…"

I snort, "And how stupid I was for thinking that I actually liked Coop as more than a friend…I guess I just felt like I owed her, ya know? She pulled me out of a dark place in my life…"

She nods, "She seems to do that to people…Wasn't her graduation like a week ago?"

"Yeah. The brainiac got through her Ivy League school…she's actually a Film and Music major…much to her mother's dismay I'm sure…Speaking of music…you've got your open mic tonight right?"

She sighs, "Yeah, it's been forever but I feel ready to unveil my song, finally ya know?" I nod and smile.

"I'm proud of you, Ard….I really am." She grins and we hop into the car, headed for the Davies mansion.

**Alex's POV**

Jeez these past few years have been difficult…Ivy League schools are definitely not for show…But I'm returning to LA. My true family is there, or what's left of it. I'm kind of nervous to go back. I haven't talked to anyone except the occasional e-mail to Wiles or Lucy.

I step off the plane at LAX and look around the waiting area before I'm tackled and smothered by two bodies. Lucy and Wiley.

"COOP! We missed you!" Wiles screams.

"Alright, alright I can tell…I need to breathe people." They let go of me and look at me taking me in.

"Whoa, Coop…I thought I was the only one who was going to get pierced and inked but it looks good." Haha, funnnny Wiles. Yeah, I have a bit of ink on my wrist…and I got my cartilage pierced no big deal.

"Yeah Coop…left that out of the annual e-mail.." Lucy teases a bit bitter.

"Oh come on guys, I had to get my life together. At least I contacted you…the others haven't heard from me since I left."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You got your place all settled?"

I nod my head, "Ah huh…Mikey and Eric moved the stuff I shipped to them into it a few days ago."

"Alright, good to have ya back, Coop. Everyone's been kinda sad without your crazy antics…or has Cornell slapped the funny out of you…"

"Nope…not even they could do that…"

I hop into their car after I grab my bags and we head to my new apartment only a few blocks from the street where my life changed.

I stare at the mansion as we pass by it and Lucy looks over at me, "Ya know…Ard still lives there…she never got over you…I think she still stares at your door sometimes…" Subtle Luce…Subtle. I sigh…she's not the only one who didn't get over us. "So, Coop…fancy seeing those Davies girls tonight?" Tonight? That's kind of soon. "There's an open mic that they'll all be at and so will we…so yeah you're coming."

I sigh, there's no way out of this. I have to face them sooner or later. "Alright. Fine."

"Jeez don't sound so enthused Coop." Wiley teases.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just stop by when you guys are going. I'll be the designated driver…alcohol will not be my best friend tonight."


	2. Reunion of Sorts

**Coop's reunion with the others in this chapter. Can you guys believe that I cranked out all of WL&RL (White Lines and Red Lights) in only exactly 3 weeks? I mean come on. That's pretty spiffeh.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always dude.**

**Read, REVIEW AND ENJOY, awesome people who make my life. I am merely the jester and you all are my court.**

* * *

**Reunion of Sorts**

**Alex POV**

I'm currently driving Lucy, Wiley, Bridget and Kyla to the open mic at some club. Apparently Spencer, Ashley, and Arden don't know of my homecoming so, this is their little surprise. Bridget and Kyla decided to scold me for not talking to everyone else and especially for not visiting for 4 years…but I had to get away. I was so screwed up with everything that went on for that half year in the Davies house that I needed to clean out my system and start over and do what was right for me, to not always be the martyr.

We walk into the club and I spot the brunette that I've been trying to get out of my mind since I left. Arden Davies, up there with her guitar setting up her mic. I chuckle a bit, she looks nervous…she honestly doesn't sing lead so this is a treat. Everyone heads over to the bar and I see Spencer sitting at a table. Ashley must be back helping Arden. I walk over to her…"Well, well, well…Spencer Carlin…fancy meeting you here." Her head shoots up and she grins.

"Alex Cooper? Cornell attending Coop?" She squeals and practically tackles me. Jeez what's with the tackling…Do I scream defense dummy or something? "I can't believe you here, we all missed you so much. God, Ard and Ash will be so excited…" I get a little nervous at the mention of their names.

"You think? I mean I haven't talked to them in forever and Arden didn't want to say goodbye and-" Spencer puts her hand over my mouth.

"Breathe Alex, breathe…"

I muffle out, "Koinda hawrd wif your hand on mah mouf." She giggles and pulls her hand away.

"Sorry, Al…Ash is probably going to come out soon…kinda funny that you came to Arden's one show…"

I roll my eyes, "Lucy and Wiley didn't give me a choice…I just got off the plane like 3 hours ago and I'm really tired…but excited ya know?"

She nods, "They've been doing well…they just finished therapy today."

"Therapy?"

"For their issues with jealousy and everything…you kinda convinced them that something needed to change…" Wow…I thought they'd do something but not therapy. "You look good Al, a few peircings and…a tattoo?" She pulls my wrist up and sees 'Until the Day I Die' in script letters. She chuckles a little, "Well…that's interesting…" Interesting? I open my mouth to say something but she interrupts quickly, "Quick, hide…Ash is coming this way." I hide behind a crowd of people nearby.

Ash walks up to Spencer and wraps her arms around her, "Hey, baby…Saw you chatting up and almost tackling some brunette with cartilage piercings, not replacing me I hope?" Spencer laughs and shakes her head.

"Nah, Ash…actually you know the brunette…"

"Do I? I would've sworn I could recognize people…" I pop out of the crowd.

"Geez I leave for 4 years and you forget about me!" She whips her head around with her eyes wide.

"COOP!" She launches into me and I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah that's me. Goofball Coop at your service m'lady."

"Spence did you know?" Ash asks.

"No, Lucy and Wiley dragged her here. She just got off the plane."

I grin and say nonchalantly, "I'm kind of moving a few streets away from the Davies mansion…" Ashley screams and hugs me tightly. "Alright…need to breathe…"

She lets go of me, "My bad, Coopski." She looks at the stage. "She hasn't been the same ya know? I mean she's gotten better jealousy wise..but when she thinks people aren't looking, she is the saddest looking person I've ever seen."

"Yeah…I know all too well…I just had to look in the mirror for 4 years…" Ash looks at me sympathetically.

"Well, all that matters is that your back and not going anywhere?"

I grin, "Yeah, I'm staying for good this time."

Spencer speaks up, "Hey Ash…look at her wrist and tell me that isn't the cutest and most interesting thing ever…"

Ash picks up my wrist and grins, "Wow…that's perfect."

"Wait, what? I'm confuzzled."

"You'll see Coopy, you'll see."

Arden walks onstage. She still looks amazing. Her hair is a bit longer and she's still sexy as hell. "Hey guys," She rasps out in her Davies voice, "So this is my one and only open mic performance. It was a song that I wrote recently about this girl…you might know her as the other half of Ardex." I hear whoops but I'm intently focused on her. She wrote a song for me…and she doesn't know I'm in the crowd. Boy will she be surprised. "Uh, we kinda went through a rough patch which drove her away, I was so selfish and jealous that she needed some time to herself to go to school and follow what she really wanted, thus ending our wonderful time together at our house and as a band." I hear a few boo's and 'ADFL rocks'." Hey, hey…its what we all needed, we rushed into the band, it was never Alex's fault, she's the one who brought us all together," Wow…she matured so much. "So yeah, this is for you Alex Cooper…where ever you are…your still in my heart and I'm so sorry." I feel my heart thudding and clenching at her words. God, I missed her.

She begins strumming and singing.

_I remember the times we spent together_

_on those drives_

_We had a million questions_

_all about our lives_

_and when we got to New York_

_everything felt right_

_I wish you were here with me_

_tonight_

_I remember the days we spent together_

_were not enough_

_and it used to feel like dreamin'_

_except we always woke up_

_Never thought not having you_

_here now would hurt so much_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_and know the stars are_

_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight_

_And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait_

_I remember the car you were last seen in_

_and the games we would play_

_All the times we spilled our coffees_

_and stayed out way too late_

_I remember the time you told me about your Jesus_

_and how not to look back even if no one believes us_

_When it hurt so bad sometimes_

_not having you here..._

She looks up and scans the crowd, fumbling a little when she catches my eyes.

_I sing,_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_and know the stars are_

_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

_I sing,_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_and know the stars are_

_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight _

I walk towards the stage as she sets her guitar down. "Thank you guys, goodnight." She walks off stage, rubbing her forehead. I round the side into the back and stop in front of her.

She stops, her eyes wide. "You're really here…"

I shrug, "Yeah I am…for good." I half-smile.

She grins and launches herself into me, "God, I missed you so much, Al. I regretted everyday that I let you go." I hear the tears in her voice.

My voice quivers a bit, "I missed you too, Ard. We need to talk though…"

"Yeah we do. Like your new found piercings and…ink?" She pulls my wrist up and I blush a bit. She looks up at me, dumbfounded. "You remembered?" We vowed that we'd get tattoos on the inside of our wrists of the first songs we'd write for each other. She pulls her sleeve up a bit and shows me hers. 'Wait Another Day'. "Well…so did I." She grins and I hold her to me, her face burying into my neck.

"I'm glad…" Then it hits me and I shake my head. "No wonder everyone else kept smirking at me when they saw it.." She giggles into my neck.

"Psh…they're just jealous," She winks at me, "Let's get out of here." I nod and we exit backstage.


	3. Back To Where It All Started

**So, here's mah new chappy. Happy Turkey Day and all that jazz. Love all the people who have been great with reviewing...BUT I know there are more lurkers out there. So whether it be a word, a sentence, orrr maybe an essay, just make a comment so I know your still there and still reading cause you guys make my life.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always with the no SON and the mine mine mine of the story and other characters **

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOOYYY.**

* * *

**Back To Where It All Started**

**Alex's POV**

So…were going back to where our band and all of our friendships as a whole started, the Davies mansion. I'm a little nervous…the place holds a lot of memories for me…Kissing Kyla, Seeing Ash again, getting slapped by Ash, meeting Arden for the first time, falling for Arden, coming back after the accident, throwing Ash in the pool repeatedly, Arden and my first time together, saying I love you to each other, forming a band, getting shot, getting massive paps circling the house, Kyla and Luce getting together, singing and writing my first song for Arden, Arden flipping out at Ash for kissing me, Arden's song for me, our fall out, our last fight, and me leaving with her not even saying goodbye….all of these memories are flashing through my head as I sit in the passenger seat of Wiley's car. Bridget and Lucy are watching me and I groan.

"Al? You ok?" Bridget rubs my shoulder gently.

"Uh yeah…just…a lot of memories and feelings that I can't run away from…that I'm finally facing after 4 years away from this house…" We pull in and I take a deep breath stepping out of the car. I stand there, staring at the house as everyone walks in like its nothing, my feet can't seem to move.

I feel an arm snake around my waist. "It's alright, Al…I'm here…we're all here. You've gotta face it sometime….I had to face it everyday for the past 4 years…" Arden whispers in my ear. "Looking through that doorway every single day made me realize what an ass I'd been…You didn't deserve any of the things I said to you…" I open my mouth but she continues, "I was so blinded by my jealousy that I never realized just how much you truly loved me…" She sighs, "I just…I'm so sorry Al, I really am…for everything…especially calling you Coop…that name was never meant for you to hear from my lips…and I knew it meant something to you and I used it against you, so if you could find some way to forgive me…I'd like to start fresh…I really have changed for the better…"

I pull her gently to me and she buries her face into my neck. "I forgave you a long time ago, Ard…I'd like to start anew.." She smiles and laces her fingers in mine, leading me towards the mansion.

I step through the door and hear Wiley and Lucy arguing over something as Spencer and Bridget watch giggling to each other. Kyla and Ash are cooking dinner. Really nothing's changed with this place…I look around the house.

"So, Al, up for some dinnah and a nawce relaxing movie?" Ashley is still trying to outdo my accents and clowning. Spencer wraps her arms around Ash and kisses her cheek.

I sigh and shake my head, "Only if you try to stop being me…we all know you fail at it ever so much…" I smile and she laughs a bit as Arden giggles and wraps her arms around me. Ashley looks at Arden weirdly and Arden rolls her eyes. Damn Davies telepathy…

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and see Wiles. "Hey there, Coop…so up for that movie? I'm sure Arden wants to get you in the dark…" She teases and Arden growls at her, blushing.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever Wiles. Just call me down when you're ready…I kinda wanna explore this place on my own again." She nods and smiles as I walk away.

I ascend the stairs remembering how many times I had to carry Ard up and down them. I walk through Lucy and Ky's old hallway, rooms empty with beds made, still welcoming if they were to stay over. I cross into Ash and Spence's room, it looks exactly the same as before. Ash's side slightly messier than Spence's. I walk into the place where I last saw everyone…where I had to say goodbye. It looks exactly the same as I left it…as if it were waiting for me to come back home…but it's not my home anymore, my new apartment is. The one difference in it is hanging up on the wall. Our record went Platinum and it's hanging up on the wall next to the poster of Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders. I sigh, guess they thought my room would be the best place since I brought us all together.

I finally cross into Arden's room…the room where we first made love. I smile at the memory. It looks a little older…more mature. I pass by the photos on her dresser. I stop and stare at two of them. One was the "Ardex" picture we took for the photo shoot…we were kind of adorable four years ago. The other picture was taken while we were asleep, cuddled together. She's snuggled into my arms and I'm holding on to her protectively. Wow…we were so perfect. I hear a knock on the door.

"Figured you'd end up in here…" I turn around and look at Arden. "We seemed great didn't we? 'Ardex' was perfect couple to everyone." She laughs a bit, "If only they knew one half of that perfect couple was a jealous, immature, idiot who didn't deserve the other…" I walk over to her and hold her to me.

"Hun…don't say that…you deserve every bit of me…I'm yours, I always have been, ever since you decided to scrape me off the floor when Ash slapped me 4 years ago…"

"You didn't even know me and yet you stood up to Ash for me…"

I shrug, "Hey, always coming to your rescue has always been my thing…" I wink at her and smile as she buries her face into my neck again.

"I just wish I hadn't been so stupid…I had you…you loved me so much and yet I couldn't get past the fact that you and Ash had a history that I wasn't a part of…"

"Hey…we rushed into it…I mean we do love each other…but we only knew each other for a week and then we decided to date…"

"So where does that leave us now, Al?"

"I don't know…I just really love you…and having you in my arms feels so right but…I don't want to rush back into things…"

"Hun, it's been four years…I don't think we're rushing…"

I shake my head, "Four years a part, we barely know each other anymore Ard…we need to get to know each other again before we rush into another relationship…"

She nods, "I understand…can I still cuddle with you during the movie?" She looks at me pouting.

"I think I can deal with that…no kissing though…"

She nods, "Gotcha Commander Cooper!" Salutes and I roll my eyes.

"God, who knew that by leaving you alone for 4 years you'd become more like me…let's get down there and eat…I'm hungry…"

"I know something you can eat…" I whip my head around at her. She's never spoken to me like that before. Damn, that's hot. Alright, she's torturing me by making her want her. "What? Did that comment turn you speechless babe? Naughty naughty mind you've got there…" She walks out and I follow dumbfounded. Well this who getting to know each other again before getting into each other's pants might be a bit harder than expected.


	4. What Goes On in the Dark

**Sooo reviewers rock my non existant socks at the moment. You guys are awesome. Lurkers are awesome as well...but I'd rather know the names of the people who are awesome and be like, Yeah you commented on my story and you're awesome and stuff. So yeah, review pweaaaaseee.**

**Disclaimer: Uh duh...duh,,,and some more duh.**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY, spifftastical people who make my life!**

**ps. Left you with a cliffy...I'm evil like that...occasionally...sometimes...maybe...nope really never...so yeah, decided on the random evilness...because I can and hopefully people will be motivated to review so I can tell you what's happening with our lovely couples.**

* * *

**What Goes on in the Dark**

**Ashley's POV**

So we finally got Arden and Alex downstairs. They both need to be a lot more cautious this time in starting a relationship. I mean Ard's matured and everything…but I've never seen her so much like her old kiddy self when she's with Coop. I mean Coop brings out that side of everyone. It's not necessarily bad…I mean I like my goofy kid sister, I just hope its only the good part of her old self.

We finished eating dinner and Wiley pops in her choice of movie…of course her all time favorite, "Fast and the Furious"…she's kind of a car fanatic…again weird that she and Bridget are together, but Bridget likes to actually listen to what random facts Wiles tells her.

Everyone climbs into their spot, the usual Lucy and Ky on the recliner, Wiles and Bridge on the floor cuddled together…they always start making out half way through the movie so the floor gives them more room…, Spence and I are in the loveseat with her snuggled into me in my lap. Arden flops onto the couch and Coop follows but doesn't invade her personal space. Hmm…this should be interesting…they're definitely not back together…but I won't how long that'll last, I mean they definitely couldn't resist each other 4 years ago…

"Nice, Wiles…Fast and the Furious. Classic." She says as she sees the title screen. Coop and Wiles high five. Why would Alex like this movie? She doesn't seem the car type. We all look at her weirdly. She shrugs, "What? Jordana Brewster is fucking hot!" We all chuckle and Arden rolls her eyes. "Plus, I helped Wiles with some of her car-ish projects when we were together. What? Don't look so surprised…"

"Yeah…she's pretty handy with tools. Plus she looks hot in a tool belt and a beater I mean come on people, if you dated her you'd so drag her with you too." Wiles jokes.

Coop rolls her eyes, "Yes, I looked damn sexy. Plus I could lift things that poor Wiles over there couldn't…little scrawny thing…"

"I'll have you know that I have way more muscular arms than you, Coopy." Wiles flexes her arms. Oh boy…it's turning into who's the alpha lesbian in here…

"Oh yeah? Well…you definitely don't have muscular legs…which is where you get your power for lifting…so meh, you're definitely the weaker one." Coop sticks her tongue out at Wiley. Everyone watches this display amused. They really must've been weird when they were together.

"Oh, it's on _Alexandra._" Wiley jumps up and tackles Coop.

"Oh come on, _Alyssa_ you can do sooo much better than that can't you?" Coop rolls over and pins her to the floor, while Wiley struggles.

"Alright, alright you two…quit it." Bridget is seriously like their mother…

"Fine, fine…party pooper…Wiles you so lose." Coop sticks her tongue out. "Admit defeat or I'll lick your face…" We all look at her strangely.

"What? Wiles hates it."

"Dude, why would you lick her face in the first place?" Lucy asks.

"Uh…you soo don't wanna go there, Luce…" Alex smirks and wiggles her eyebrows seductively and Lucy bursts out laughing.

"Ok, dude…I so didn't need to know about your sex life…" Lucy snuggles into Ky who's still chuckling at her girlfriend.

"Coop, fine, fine get off me…you win, just no licking, please…" Wiley smiles innocently and Coop helps her up before plopping herself back down next to Arden.

We start the movie and I gently run my hands down Spencer's thighs. She grins and snuggles closer into me. I whisper in her ear, "You've been a little quiet today…" I slide my hands down the front of her jeans and she bites her lip, nodding. "Why..?" She shrugs and smiles at me. I roll my eyes and kiss and suck on her neck gently. She moves away and smirks at me, mouthing "behave", I pout and look at her innocently with my big brown eyes and she rolls her eyes, snuggling back into me. I kiss her cheek and interlace our fingers. She grins and winks at me. God, moments like these make me love her so much more. So simple and yet I can be so content with her.

I look over at the others once the movie's over. As expected Wiley and Bridget are making out on the floor, we're all used to it by now so we all don't really care about their PDA's. Ky's fallen asleep and Luce is holding her, watching her sleep and placing gentle kisses on her face to try to wake her up. Arden found her way into snuggling into Coop's side while Coop grins while whispering something into her ear. Arden giggles quietly and grins. Told you they couldn't not touch each other.

Everyone eventually gets up and exits the livingroom except for "Ardex". Bridget, Spencer, Wiley and I all go into the kitchen while Lucy carries Ky to bed, still asleep. She's kind of a heavy sleeper.

We're all joking around about what went on during the movie until we hear, "Al, Alex! Babe! What is it? Oh my god…"


	5. Out on Parole

**So here's a little chapter to solve the mystery of the cliffy. I enjoyed all of the reviews...maybe I should do cliffys more often...seems to get a better review response...or I could just be nice, per usual.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada SON, other thingys mine**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

**Out on Parole**

**Alex's POV**

God, no…this can't be happening. I'm still staring at the screen. Arden's shaking me wondering why I look so frightened. "Al, Alex! Babe! What is it? Oh my god…" She sees the screen and turns on the volume as the others rush in.

_Aiden Dennison is out on parole tonight. He was accused of rape and aggravated assault on former lead guitarist of the band Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders, Alexandra Cooper. Cooper had saved her 7 housemates when Dennison forced his way into their house 4 years ago and pulled a gun on them. Cooper fought him off and was shot in the back. He was convicted of only aggravated assault because there was no substantial evidence of the rape which had supposedly occurred about a year prior to the incident. He was sentenced to 5 years in prison but was let out on parole because of good behavior. We can only hope that Dennison has learned his lesson._

_Also speaking of Cooper, it is rumored that she was seen with the other half of "Ardex", Arden Davies and the rest of the band tonight during Davies' one and only performance at a small open mic night. Could this be the start of "Ardex" 2.0? Back to you, Dave._

Arden turns off the screen. I'm shocked and trembling. I never expected to see his face again.

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe they let that fucker out. Coop is trembling, her eyes are wide. Arden's rubbing her shoulder gently trying to calm her down. Wiley looks like she's about to explode with anger.

"Holy fucking hell! They fucking let the fucker out! God fucking damnit!" Yep, that'd be a Wiley-splosion…She's pacing around and Bridget's trying to calm her down.

Lucy comes jogging down the stairs. "What's going on? I heard Wiles getting crazy."

"Fucking Dennison is out on parole." Lucy looks a little shocked and then looks sympathetically to the trembling Coop.

"Coop, hun…it'll be ok, we'll get extra security, we'll call up Cameron." Yeah we're still friends with Cammycakes the bus driver/bodygaurd, he can definitely help. Doesn't help that now Aiden knows about all of us so we're going to need to be careful.


	6. Men Enter the Davies House

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I feel like being generous and posting another one. Don't worry...Ardex will be back...as well as an interesting twist with siblings...maybe...possibly...sort of...Who knows? Well...me actually.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON and all that good stuff**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

**Men enter the Davies house**

**Ashley's POV**

So everyone ended up sleeping in their old rooms last night. Well at least Ky and Lucy slept in Ky's room. Coop slept in her old room, snuggled into Arden who was trying to soothe her nightmares all night. And of course "Briley" went to their shared room. I called Cam last night and he said he'd come over in the morning. We all bonded with him on tour and he's one of our closest friends. We felt the need to alert Mikey and Eric as well, before their parents started freaking out. They are heading down here and planning on sleeping in Coop's apartment, since we decided that everyone would be safer just staying at the mansion so we could concentrate protection in just one house rather than all four separate abodes.

I hear the doorbell ring and walk over to the door, I look through the peep-hole and see Cameron Kole in his manly glory. I open the door and he smiles, "Ah, theee Ashley Davies. Nice to see you again." I peer around him and see that he brought Glen Carlin, Spencer's older brother as well. "Hope you don't mind…Glen wouldn't stop harassing me into bringing him, he's such a sap when it comes to protecting his sister."

"Hey I resent that, man." Glen smirks and looks at me, "How's it goin Davies? Still treating Spence right?" He jokes.

"Course, Glenny. Wouldn't dream of treating her any other way."

"Whoa, what's with the influx of dude…" Coop hops down the stairs.

"Oh. My. Gosh…its Alex Cooper, brainiac, hero, rockstar…I might faint…" Cameron teases.

"Yeah, yeah love ya too Cammycakes." Alex waves him off and looks at Glen. "Huh…you seem like a Carlin…" We all look at her funny. She shrugs, "What? Blonde hair, blue eyes…plus the only one he sort of resembles is Bridget and I already know her brother. Seriously…influx of brothers and testosterone in this place, it's suffocating…"

"Psh, what ever Cooper, you just wish you had a dick…you've got everything else down. Manliness everywhere I see." Glen growls. Wait? What? How are they already mad at each other.

"Ha, ew, no thanks…rather not have something dangling between my legs thanks." She glares, "Plus Dude…that was so uncalled for it's not even funny. You so don't wanna mess with me." She growls out. Cameron and I are looking between them confused. How did they just meet and already Glen is attacking her. She fucking saved his sister for christ sake.

"Whatever, dyke." Oh bad idea...Coop's eyes go ablaze and she launches into him before Cam or I can grab her. She gets a few punches in before Cam wrestles her off of Glen. Glen gets up holding his bloody nose. "Fucking bitch…you broke my nose…" I see Spencer walk over and see Glen holding his bleeding nose and Cameron restraining Coop.

"Alright, what the hell is going on!"

"That bitch attacked me, that's what's going on…" Glen exclaims and Spencer looks at Coop who wrestles out of Cam's arms.

"Like you didn't deserve it you asshole. I did nothing to you and you come here looking to fucking insult me…what the hell is your problem Glen?" How does she know his name? I don't seem to recall telling her.

"How do you know his name Coop?" I ask curiously and her eyes widen.

"Because we've met before." We all whip our heads around to Glen.

"What? When?" How did this happen? And why do they hate each other?

"She stole my girlfriend." We all stare at Coop and she rolls her eyes.

"I didn't steal your girlfriend Glen. We've been over this. Stacy had a crush on me and I had no fucking idea." Wait…Stacy was Glen's girlfriend a few months ago…he said she cheated on him. Oh no, Coop. "How was I supposed to know that my best friend at Cornell decided to get drunk with me one night and make a move on me?"

"Ha, that's definitely not what she said. She said you tried to get her drunk and seduce her. She wasn't gay, you turned her gay."

"Fucking ignorant prick…" Coop growls out. "I didn't give a fuck about getting with Stacy…we were friends for years. I didn't turn her gay. Plus she left you anyways for a girl in the end anyways, didn't she?"

He shakes his head, "No, she cheated on me with a guy named Aaron."

Coop snorts, "Actually, It was a girl named _Erin_ and they currently are living in an apartment in New York City." Glen's face heats up and he launches at her before being restrained by Cam.

"ALRIGHT STOP IT!" Spencer yells. "Glen your acting like a tool and an ass, apologize to Alex." He looks at her like she's crazy. "Furthermore, you've so regressed…I thought we went over this when you finally accepted me as gay. You cannot turn someone gay."

He looks down and mummbles out, "I'm sorry, Cooper…"

Alex rolls her eyes, "Whatever, just try not to make me kill you." She walks into the kitchen.

"God, Glen…I'm so disappointed in you."

"Sorry, Spence…I just really loved her ya know? And then I hear her blame things on Coop and of course I believe her and then she goes and leaves me for some girl who I thought was a guy…It just hurts."

"You're here to protect, Alex and all of us…not cause issues."

"Uh well, while we're on that subject…Ash..I kinda have something to tell you…" I look at him strangely. "You know all those years ago when you asked me if anything went on with Kyla and I said no…well I slept with her and then we decided to just be friends afterwards."

"You what? You fucking manwhore…get back here…" I chase him around my house and see Kyla and Lucy coming down the stairs with Arden trailing.

"Ky…a little help here, it's partially your fault too…" Glen shouts and continues running away from me ducking behind the couch.

I whip my head around to face Ky, "Yeah Ky…kind is your fault too…" Her eyes widen.

"Glen…you told her…"

I chuckle, "Ah huh…he told me…" I feel arms wrap around me and see Coop holding me.

She whispers, "Chill Ash…it happened a long time ago…its no big deal…she's with Lucy and they love each other…" She runs her hands down my sides gently and it relaxes me. She lets me go and I shake my head.

"You guys are so lucky Coop calmed me down…or you'd be dead."

Coop rolls her eyes, "Alright, I've had enough of beating up on Glen…plus Glen will have some new playmates when Mikey and Eric get here."

Glen pops up from the couch, "Who?"

"Mikey Cooper and Eric Vassar…my brother and Bridget's brother."

"Oh, alright. Cool. I'm gonna go raid the fridge and clean the blood off my nose." He hops up, "Nice hook you've got there Coop."

Coop rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever, you just don't want your ass beat again."

"Damn right." We all laugh and he walks off.


	7. Cooper and Vassar Siblings

**Eh, bit of a filler that gives more insight on the families. **

**Disclaimer: stuff I always write but am too lazy to write it now**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Cooper and Vassar Siblings**

**Ashley's POV**

A few hours later, Mikey and Eric arrive. There's something strange going on between those two. Eric keeps glancing at Mikey…Oh no…

I walk over to Bridget, "Hey Bridge…can I talk to you for a sec?" I pull her away from Wiles who goes to go bother Mikey.

Once we get away from everyone else, I figure I'll get straight to the point, "Bridge…is your brother gay?" She looks at me weirdly and then thinks about it.

"Well…I definitely know he likes girls…but maybe he likes guys too…I mean he dresses like a model…You would think with being twins I would know but...I honestly don't...why?"

I sigh, "Look at how he's looking at Mike right now…" She glances over and raises her brows. "It's the same look that Lucy gave Ky…and that Arden gave Alex…He wants him."

"Wow…you're right…but there's no way Mikey's gay is there?"

I shrug, "There's a possibility for everything right? Maybe Coop'll know… Hey Coop!" I call over to her and she turns around. "Come over here for a sec." She walks over. "Is there something going on with Mikey and Eric?"

She wrinkles her brows, "You mean you didn't know? I thought Eric would've told you, before he told me…You're all twinsy and everything..."

Bridget looks at her curiously, "Tell me what?"

"Come out with me to the back and we'll talk…"

We all walk over and sit in the lawn chairs. Coop takes a breath, "Wow…uh…Bridge…Eric's bi. He told me before we left for LA 4 years ago..." Bridget looks hurt. "He told me because he was confused and it involved my brother…he wanted to find out if Mike was gay. So I talked with Mike about sexuality and he said he was sure he was straight and had no attraction to guys…I told Eric and he was heart broken, he still wants him, everyone can see it but Mikey, he just continues getting with girls and pairing Eric up. Not to say the other Vassar twin doesn't like any of the girls, he's tried to move on…but he still wants my brother." She shrugs, "Can't blame him…we Cooper's are irresistable…" She sighs," A blessing and a curse." I slap her arm and she giggles. We look over at Bridget who has the same hurt look on her face.

"Why wouldn't he tell me? I mean I'm his twin sister…"

"He might've seen no reason…he doesn't like other guys…he only wants Mike. Therefore considering himself straight with a crush on Mike."

"Thanks, Al…" She gets up and walks off. Coop gets up to talk to her but I hold her back.

"Coop, let her alone for a bit…" Coop sits back down and sighs.

"I honestly thought she knew by now…" She puts her face in her hands. "Keeping other people's secrets is a burden…" I rub her back.

"Stop being so trustworthy…" I chuckle and she swats at my arm.

"Whatever, Ash…So you and Spence have been living together for 4 years…when's the wedding?" She wiggles her brows and I roll my eyes. "No seriously, you two need to fucking tie the knot, dude…what's holding you back?"

I smile, "Nothing actually…I'm planning on asking her next week on our anniversary…"

She grins, "All thanks to my matchmaking skills…thank you, thank you.." She bows to the imaginary applause and I roll my eyes.

"Ah huh…gotta thank you Laxxy…You dumped love into my lap when you left." I grin and she hugs me tightly.

"Sooo happy for you…"

"Need…to….breathe….." She lets go. "So…weird that you know, Glen?"

She sighs, "Yeah…I had no idea he was _Glen Carlin "Spencer's brother"_ I just thought he was Glen Carlin, major asshole." I laugh and she smiles.


	8. The Proposal

**So yeah, here's a fluffy little chapter with some songs and stuff. Yes, I'm being completely descriptive and awesome. So lurkers please review and reviewers please continue.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the SON, ownage of...get ready for the list...My storyline which I pull randomly out of my head everyday, Alex Cooper, Lucy Reed, Bridget Vassar, Arden Davies, Alyssa "Wiley" Wilder, Mikey Cooper, Eric Vassar, Cameron Kole, The other Coopers...and more to come.**

**Songs used: Only Good with you- L.P, I love you always forever- Donna Lewis (yes throw in some poppy 90s music that I listened to when I was like 5.)**

* * *

**The Proposal**

**Ashley POV**

Gah, seriously…it's been a week with these guys overrunning our lives, it reminds me why I roomed with 7 other girls and formed a band with only girls for half a year. They are so annoying. Running all over the place, making a mess outside…they're like fucking dogs…I just want Aiden to get sent back already so I don't have to deal with them anymore. Bridget talked it over with Eric and they're all good now. Mikey still has no clue of his best friend's crush on him, but then again he didn't get the brains in the Cooper family.

So, tonight's the night…I'm going to ask Spencer to marry me. God I'm so nervous. The only other person who knows is Coop and she's been helping me out by setting everything up. I have no idea what I'd do without her, she's the best friend anyone could ask for.

I told Spence that we were going on a date to this little small club and that there was an open mic night with some talent that I'd be interested in as well. Yeah…I sort of started a label after the band fell apart. Who knows? There could be another album on our terms and a Freedloaders reunion tour.

I drive to the club, which I had rented out for tonight with Coop's help. She set up the entire inside and will be helping out a little with the music.

We walk in and Spencer gasps, "You did all this for me?"

I smile," Of course, granted I needed a little help and that's where Coop came in with her heavy lifting skills."

There are Christmas lights around the stage and a mic stand with Moose and a stool laying next to it. A table is towards the front of the club facing the stage and I sit Spencer down in the chair. "Be right back, gorgeous." She smiles and pecks my lips before I head backstage.

I see Coop wrestling with wires and plugs when I get backstage. "Oh wow, graceful Coop."

"Shut up…you got everything?" I check the pocket of my jacket and feel the ring.

"Yeah, I'm all set. Let's get started."

She salutes, "Anything for you oh leader of lurrrvvee…" I shake my head and laugh before we head out on stage. "Hey, Spence…don't mind me…just here to help, she kind of needs her hands available."

Coop plops herself onto the stool begins strumming Moose and I grab the mic begin to sing.

_Mostly I'm mad, mostly I make_

_the people that care about me and love me - sad_

_And I don't know why_

_Mostly I lie and maybe its because_

_I don't want anyone to know who I am ! _

_Oh but you ,with your angel face_

_You take me to a place I've never been_

_Oh and you with your innocence_

_You break through my defense_

_I'm only good with you_

_I'm only good with you_

_I've done so many things wrong_

_I've sung a thousand songs_

I stare into her eyes and convey all that I'm feeling. She smiles and shakes her head.

_What did you see in me_

_It's still a mystery_

_Thought that I was through_

_You made me someone new_

_And I'm only good with_

_I'm only good with you_

_Mostly I'm a mess never say no_

_Get myself in trouble telling everybody else_

_I don't know why.._

_Oh but you , with your fearless love_

_You're better than any drug I ever had.._

_Oh and you you make me see in light_

_In the darkness night !_

_I'm only good with you_

_I'm only good with you_

_I've done so many things wrong_

_I've sung a thousand songs_

_What did you see in me_

_It's still a mystery_

_Thought that i was through_

_You made me someone new_

_And I'm only good with you_

_I'm only good with you_

_When you are around_

_All the demons in my head_

_Can't be found_

Coop slows her self down and I jump off the stage standing infront of Spencer, singing to her.

_I'm only good_

_I'm only good_

_I'm only good with you_

_And I'm only good with you..._

Coop fades out and I get down on one knee. Spencer gasps and covers her mouth.

I pull out the ring box from my pocket and open it, "I'm only good with you Spencer Carlin, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Please do me the honor of becoming mine forever…" I wait for her answer as tears form in her eyes.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Ashley Davies…" I slide the ring on her finger and she launches into my arms. I spin her around and stop to see Coop with that cheesy goofy grin on her face.

"Coop, don't even start with the I told you so…just play the damn song like the cheesetastic person that you are..."

"Alright, alright…Demanding one you've got there "future Mrs. Davies"." She winks at Spence and begins to play and sing her version of the Donna Lewis classic "I love you always forever".

_Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream_

_Of light mists, of pale amber rose_

_Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent_

_Touching, discovering you_

She picks up the pace and winks at us as I take Spencer's hand and we slow dance around. We really are cheesey…I've been hanging around Coop for too long.

_Those days of warm rain come rushing back to me_

_Miles of windless summer nights_

_Secret moments shared within the heat of the afternoon_

_Out of the stillness, soft spoken words_

_(say it, say it again)_

_I love you always forever_

_Near or far, closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

_I love you always forever_

_Near or far, closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen_

_You've got me almost melting away_

_As we lay there_

_Under a blue sky with pure white stars_

_Exotic sweetness, a magical time_

_(say it, say it again)_

Alex is grinning and watching us as she sings.

_I love you always forever_

_Near or far, closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

_I love you always forever_

_Near or far, closer together_

_Everywhere i will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

_Say you'll love and love me forever_

_Never stop, never whatever_

_Near and far and always everywhere and every(thing)_

_Say you'll love and love me forever_

_Never stop, never whatever_

_Near and far and always everywhere and every(thing)_

_Say you'll love and love me forever_

_Never stop, never whatever_

_Near and far and always everywhere and every(thing)_

_Say you'll love and love me forever_

_Never stop, never whatever_

_Near and far and always everywhere and every(thing)_

_I love you always forever_

_Near or far, closer together_

_Everywhere i will be with you_

_Everything i will do for you_

_I love you always forever_

_Near or far, closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

She fades out and we whistle and clap as she takes her flourishy bow. I look at her and Spence. God, I don't know what I'd do without them.


	9. Encounters

**Well, here's one of the most highly anticipated moments...besides the Ardex love story which I shall get to next chapter. I love my reviewers and lurkers so please let me know who you guys are and what you enjoy about the story or what you dispise either way your talking to me and I shall take your comment into consideration. It can only make the story better.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always and all that jazz.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Encounters**

**Ashley POV**

I wake up to a yelling Coop and Arden, god last night was the best night of my life, but now back to reality. Everyone was so happy for us when we got home last night and I could've sworn that Glen and Ky were crying. Arden just grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

I walk down the hallway and see a kicking and screaming Arden being carried over the shoulder by Coop down the stairs…oh like old times…only that used to be me…

"Alexandra Fucking Cooper….put me down this instant!" Oh she brought out the full name…it must be intense. Coop is just grinning, "I'm begining to think that Fucking is my middle name." I see her throw Arden into the pool. Everyone laughs and then I see Glen launch into Alex who side steps him as he goes flailing into the pool.

Coop bows, "Thank you, thank you." Wiley and Lucy both tackle her into the grass and they wrestle around…god they're like brothers.

Glen yells, "Yeah, take her top off!" We all stare at him and he shrugs, "Eh, boobs are boobs."

"Getting her all tired for me guys? Thanks, she'll put up less of a fight." We hear a voice coming from the side of the backyard and see Aiden appear out of the brush.

We all stop and stare in shock. Lucy and Wiley let go of Coop, who actually ripped her shirt in the wrestling down the middle, her bra showing through and the sides open. Coop instantly puts up her tough front and jumps up, "Got a lot of fucking nerve, Dennison. After the hell you've put me and everyone else through…" She growls out. Shit, why did we let Cam go get groceries today…we need him.

"Aww, well I'm sorry to intrude, Alex…"

"You have no fucking right to call me Alex…" Coop growls out.

"Your right, slut is much more suitable…judging by you wrestling with two girls and a half torn shirt. Pretty sexy actually…" His eyes travel over her body and she shudders.

"Stop fucking oogling me and tell me what you want…" I reach into my jacket pocket and dial 911 to let them hear the conversation.

"Tsk. Tsk. Alex Cooper….I thought you were smarter than that…with your Cornell degree and everything…I want you, of course…I want your body and I want to run your fucking name through the ground as you did mine."

Coop smirks, "Just how are you going to do that?"

"No fucking idea…but killing you would be a start…" He pulls out his gun. "I missed last time…I won't miss again."

Arden whimpers and he turns to look at her, "Ah…the girl who has your heart huh…I think she might have to go first…" He turns towards her aiming the gun.

"No Aid…please…just don't hurt her…" Alex pleads.

"Oh ho…I've found the hero Alex Cooper's kryptonite have I? Come here Cooper and I'll leave your girl alone…"

"Coop…don't…Don't be the martyr again..." Lucy warns.

She shakes her head, " I guess it's a hard habit to break…" She walks towards him. "Give me your word that you'll not harm anyone else in this area, Dennison…and I'll go willingly."

"It's a Deal, Cooper." Aiden smirks creepily.

"Coop no…" I warn with tears in my eyes. She can't do this again.

"Alex…please…don't…" Bridget cries and holds onto Wiley.

"Dennison, take me instead…I've got all the money you need…" I find myself saying. Spencer looks at me in shock.

"No, Ash…you've got Spence now…You all have someone…Let me go…" Alex walks towards him and he grabs her around her torn shirt, ripping it off as he puts his gun into the belt of his pants.

"Mm…nice…" He studies her body and kisses her neck sloppily, Coop looks like she's about to throw up and all we can do is watch. The cops need to get here now…

"Hey guys, we're-" Mikey stops and sees his sister in the arms of Aiden Dennison. His face heats up, "Get your fucking hands off my sister…" Eric holds him back, "No Eric, let me go, the fucking asshole needs to be taught a lesson…"

"Big talk for such a youngling…" Her gropes her ass, trying to get him crazier. "Could get sissy here in a lot of trouble with me…" He kisses her fully on the lips and backs her into the wall, she's forced to play along and kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. This catches him off guard and he smiles, "Ah…see I told you…you just hadn't been with the right guy yet…" Arden buries her face into Glen who is still in the pool with her, unable to face the sight of the one she loves being molested and groped.

Coop smiles and says sexily, "Of course…I always had a little soft spot for you Aiden…" Wow she's a damn good actor. She trails her fingers down his stomach and winks.

"Is that so?" She nods. "Well then…allow me to show everyone how much you really want me…" He unzips her shorts and is looking down, I disappear into the house while Coop distracts him.

"Yeah you guys get that? That's right Aiden Dennsion is trying to rape and kill Alex Cooper again. Alright yeah Davies mansion, see you soon." I sneak back out and wink at Wiles to signal everything's good. Luckily Aiden is still focused on getting Coop naked who's still currently teasing him with her pants unzipped and doesn't notice me sneaking back in.

"Oh, Aid…you're so strong and handsome…" I almost laugh at Alex's acting, its pro but its funny to hear her say that. I look over at Mikey who has his eyes closed and looks like he's about to charge. She unzips Aiden's pants and lets them fall to the ground. She smirks deviously and pushes him backwards so he falls on the patio floor on his back. He hits his head and groans. She re-zips her shorts and smirks. "Poor, poor Dennison…You let your guard down…" She steps on his throat. "Fucking asshole coming back here…you should've stayed away…they're gonna lock you up for good you fucking bastard. I'd never ever sleep with you…plus from what I remember you had a tiny limp dick…" Everyone snickers and she presses a little on his throat which makes him wheeze and cough. "Don't ever come near me, or the people I love again, or you'll get so much worse." She growls out. The Cops arrive soon after and take him away and bring Coop and me for questioning, since I was the one who called. We don't speak for the whole ride, Coop is focused on the car floor, probably forming what happened in her head.

We get out hours later once they've taken our statements and arrive home to all of our 6 housemates plus the guys sitting in the livingroom. Spence launches herself into my arms and Arden practically tackles Alex to the floor. After we gather Ardex off the floor everyone hugs Alex with the general "you ok?"'s and "I'm so sorry"'s. Everyone eventually heads upstairs except for Alex, Arden, Spence and me.

We sit and talk about what went on and see how Alex is really doing.

She sighs, "Guys, really I'm fine, I don't feel any anger I just want to shower to get his touch the fuck off of me, It was fucking creepy as hell."

We all smile and I say, "Such an actress Coop, you almost had me…Nice move though, caught him with the pants around his ankles, nice touch."

She shrugs, "Eh, thought I'd pull out a trick or two…" She grins and Arden snuggles into her. I really think Arden is going to want to speed up their getting to know each other again…she's all emotional and clingy to Coop right now. I mean its been about a week since she's gotten home and they've spent a lot of time together, but is it enough?


	10. Discovering the New Ardex

**Here we go, NEW CHAPTER.**

**Ok...Explaination time. I have realized that Ardex is being focused on...and its a Spashley story...I'm sorry about that, it's just there;s so much more I can throw into Ardex because I can develop their characters more so I tend to go on Ardex rants, BECAUSE I feel like if I throw more drama into Spashley their relationship will implode, so to make the story interesting I center drama usually around the other couples because they can handle it...and because I can't force myself to break up Spashley and kill their engagement...I'm ffaaarrrr too nice. Anywho, next chapter there shall be fluffy Spashleyness. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I do take into consideration any and all comments.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah yada yada yada and all that jazz**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**Discovering the New Ardex**

**Alex's POV**

So…today Ard and I are just hanging out by ourselves at home while other people run around doing their jobs and stuff. It's been a week since the incident and I've been fine. I feel so much safer knowing he'll probably be locked up for good. The boys have all headed back to their homes, they really weren't much help, but eh, I was nice seeing most of them. Everyone's gone back to their apartments, except for me…I don't know…the place just didn't seem like home…the mansion always did, so I was offered my old room back.

We decide to hop into the Jacuzzi and relax. She situates herself across from me in her tight black string bikini. I'm wearing a light blue bikini top with bikini shorts.

"So, Al…" I look up at her. "Did you have any hook ups in Ithaca? You know with some brainy Ivy leaguer?" She smiles so I know she's teasing me.

I shake my head smiling, "Mm no, all I did was think about you…"

"Thought about me huh? I mean it's an awfully long time go to without sex…did you think about me when you were pleasuring yourself?" She whispers in my ear as she sits next to me. My face heats up. Damn she's gotten adventurous.

"What makes you think I was pleasuring myself?" I look at her innocently. I mean I only did it a few times…I really don't have a huge sex drive…its just when I'm around Ard I can't help myself.

"Because I know you…you may not have a huge sex drive except around me…but you definitely did it a few times over the past 4 years…"

I chuckle, "Alright, you caught me…" I blush slightly.

She whispers in my ear, "Nothing to be ashamed of…I thought about you pretty much every night as I came…" I gulp and shiver, picturing it in my mind.

I groan and close my eyes, "Ard…don't do this to me…" I lean my head back against the Jacuzzi. I sigh, "You're making this so difficult for me…"

She slides her hand down my abs, "So give in…I'm ready to be with you again Al…its been two weeks and I've learned so much about you…plus after the last encounter with Aiden…I want to help you forget the way he touched you…" Her voice breaks a bit, "Because I can't imagine what you felt like after he rubbed his hands on you…Every moment I have with you is precious…I don't want to waste any of it not being your girlfriend again…" I open my eyes and look at her. Her eyes are filled with love. I've seen how much she's changed…I think it's time I let her back in…

"Ok.." I whisper before closing the gap between us, and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her bikini clad body against mine. I press my lips softly against hers until our need for each other becomes too great and our tongues begin to duel. She straddles me and pushes me back into the side wall of the Jacuzzi. I groan as she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and teases it with her teeth. She unties my bikini top and I untie hers as well. They slip into the water as we press our breasts together.

"Nice little Davies ow, ow GET SOME!" Arden jerks her head up and sees Wiley leaning against the door.

"I swear Wiles if its someone other than Alex…" Kyla walks out and stops. "Oh wow…did not need to see this picture…but I'm happy for you two."

"Whoa wait there's Ardex making out going on…" Lucy slides around the corner and stops, smirking. "Well hello you two…"

Seriously can we get more people seeing us topless? Arden blushes and buries her face into my neck. Aww…she's so cute. I wrap my arms around her protectively, as Bridget walks out. "Come on guys, leave 'em alone." Thank you Mama Bridge.

"But, Bridddgeee…." Wiley whines.

"No buts, Aly…Come on, let's go up to the room…" Wiley perks up and grins.

"Alright, bye guys." Wiley practically drags Bridget into the house. I retie Arden's top onto her and she moves away from me, forgetting that I'm topless.

Lucy woots, "Damn Coop…nice set you've got there…" I roll my eyes and Ky raises a brow at her girlfriend. "Oh well, not as great as yours babe…" I chuckle nice save.

"We talking about boobs?" Ash comes outside and her jaw drops. "Uh..yeah..hey Coop…uh.." She covers her eyes. I roll my eyes and start retying my top as Spencer comes out.

"What's going on? And why are you covering your eyes Ash?"

"Well, uh it seems that Ardex is back together and were having fun in the hot tub…I just kinda walked in on a topless Coop…so yeah…is she clothed yet?" Wow she's definitely changed, four years ago she would've jumped at the chance to see me naked. Then again, she's engaged now.

"Yeah, I'm clothed, Ash." I speak up, laughing a bit. She uncovers her eyes.

"Good. Well uh…we're gonna leave you two to yourselves." Ashley quickly walks away with a giggling Spence who winks at me.

"It's official…everyone in the house has seen my boobs…There's no mystery to my chestals anymore." Arden giggles.

"That's not true…Spence hasn't seen 'em." Arden smirks.

I pretend to think, "Hmm…guess I'll have to give her a private show later…" Arden splashes me. "Oi, alright, alright…I was kidding…C'mere baby…" She snuggles into my arms. "Guess we're official to everyone know…well except the media, but they don't need to really know…"

She chuckles, "You don't know how many people I had come up to me saying that you were an ass for leaving the band…" I roll my eyes.

"Ah, the fans….they love me…"

"Oh but they do…I had a few haters as well on me…"

I kiss her cheek, "Well…I had a few fans at Cornell who wanted me to either join their band, be their best friend, get them into clubs, or make out with me for publicity…ah the hard times of being a rockstar."

"Mhmm…but now we have each other…" She then interupts herself thinking of something, "Wait..everyone? But Wiley and Bridget came before me pulling away…"

I chuckle, "Uh babe…Wiley and I dated…And well…Bridget and I have a bit of history."

"Oh right…the whole weird Wilder-Cooper relationship that no one really believes happened. But wait what? What kind of history?"

"Well we went to the same school…we shared locker rooms for sports so there was bound to be some boobage around. Oh and ." I rush the last part out, considering it makes me nervous because no one really knows about it except for me, Wiley and Bridget.

Arden registers what I said and her eyes go wide, "WHAT, you've fucked both of them at the same time?" I cover her mouth.

"Chill, Ard…It was before they were even together and Wiles and I were broken up. We were a little buzzed and it just sort of happened, funny that we all remember it. But no one else knows, except Wiley, Bridget and me."

"That's kind of fucking hot…" She growls out. I look at her surprised, she's taking this a lot better than I thought.

I smirk, "Yeah, definitely my second favorite sexcapade…"

She looks at me, "Second? What was your first? A foursome?" I laugh and kiss her lips gently.

"No…actually our first time is my favorite…because I can never get it off of my mind…" She grins.

"Such a charmer Coop…" I look at her. "Oh sorry…just a habit because other people call you Coop and everything…plus…Coop's the charmer…but Alex is the one whom I love."

She smiles, "Nice save…now let's get out…my Jacuzzi time has been ruined…"

We walk down the hallway and her loud banging coming from Wiley and Bridget's room. "Al…you got with that? So fucking hoottt." I roll my eyes and slap her bikini clad ass. "Scoot your ass, Ard."

She growls sexily at me, "You're so paying for that later babe…" God, I hope so.


	11. Quality Time with the Spashley

**So here's some Spashley Fluffyness for ya guys. I wrote this during my study hall...and let me tell you...it's very awkward when your writing a sex scene in a room full of high school kids, I was constantly paranoid and frequently paused to make it look like I was actually doing homework. The things I do for you guys. So, reviewers and lurkers feel free to send some feedback my way.**

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE-SON, YES OWNAGE-Story, Ardex, Briley and the cy half of Kycy plus the Vassar and Cooper silbings**

**READ REVIEW ENJOY!**

* * *

**Quality time**

**Spencer's POV**

Today, Ash and I are just relaxing in bed. We need some alone time to be together, so Coop being the ever so helpful one, decided to pull Ard out of the house. We really haven't gotten to reflect on our past much with our future planned out with a wedding.

"Hey Spence…remember when I first asked you out?"

"How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

_I'm walking to lunch. I see Ash lounging on the table, soaking in the sun. God, she's so gorgeous. I mean we've flirted but I don't know if she's really into me. I don't know if she actually does relationships. She didn't when Coop was here but once she left I haven't seen her with anyone. I sit down next to her and she perches her sunglasses on her head and smiles her nose-crinkling smile and I feel my heart beat faster. _

_"Hey, Spence." She husks out in her raspy voice._

_"Hey Ash. Skipping lunch again?"_

_"Of course, I'd rather starve than get poisoned by that crap they call food."_

_She looks like she has something on her mind. _

_"Ash? Are you ok? You're a little quiet and spacey today."_

_"Uh yeah," She seems a little nervous, "Just can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Uh, well ever since Alex left I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around. But you were always there for me and I'm so grateful to have someone like you looking after troublemaking me. You're the most kind and amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you…I guess what I'm trying to say is that..uh…will you go out with me?"_

_I'm shocked but I manage to stumble on my words enough to get out a "Y-yeah. I'd uh..love to." She grins._

_"Cool, uh how's Friday?"_

_End Flashback_

"Who knew that it would be the start of a 6 year relationship…"

"I definitely didn't I was lucky to get past a month…"

"Well since we're discussing the past, how about the best night of my life…"

She looks at me curiously, "Which was..?"

"The night you told me you loved me and we proceeded to make love for the first time…"

_Flashback_

_We've been dating for about a month now and Ash has been more than amazing. She's so caring and sweet. We get back to her house after a late movie. My parents agreed to let me sleepover. My parents trust me and it's not like she can get me pregnant. I've slept over at her house a few times, we usually just watch movies in her room and then snuggle through the night._

_"Spence? Babe?"_

_Guess I spaced out. "Huh? Repeat that Ash. Sorry I spaced."_

_"It's alright Space Cadet. Anywho, I was wondering how the night was for you."_

_I smile and wrap my arms around her waist."Amazing…but that's just how it is when I'm around you." She smiles._

_"Good. I had a great time as well. No surprise, look who I got with me."_

_"Who? Was there someone you brought on our date?" I tease._

_"Oh yeah, imaginary Bob. I've gone imaginary straight."_

_I sigh dramatically, "Bob…always stealing from me…" She shakes her head and chuckles._

_"I love how you put up with me." I grin that she actually said love. "I also love the way you feel in my arms." She kisses my lips softly, "I love the way you make me feel just by being in my vicinity." She pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "Above all, Spence…I love you." I look at her shocked and I can see how she feels in her deep brown eyes staring at me._

_I grin widely, "I love you too, Ash." Her face lights up and she kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around her neck and she lifts me up by my thighs as they wrap around her waist. She walks us to her bed and lays me down on it not breaking her lips away from mine. I groan into her mouth as she presses her body onto mine. She takes this opportunity to sldie her tongue into my mouth and I lightly suck on it, making her groan a bit and buck into me. This is so much more passionate than our making out has been. We both know where its leading and neither want to stop. She slows down the kiss and pulls away with a small smile. _

_"We'll go slow ok?" She brushes the hair out of my face and smiles. I nod nervously. It's my first time with anyone. I'm glad its with her. I scoot up the bed and she follows crawling onto me and gently kissing me as she lifts up my shirt. She then kisses the exposed stomach she's revealing as she lifts my shirt. My breath hitches as she grazes her fingers over my bra. My shirt is tossed in the room somewhere and I fumble with the hem of hers. She smiles and kisses me softly before lifting her shirt off her body and tossing it aside. She latches her mouth to my neck and gently kisses it as she moves her hands to knead my breasts. I moan a bit, which seems to spurr her further because suddenly I don't have a bra anymore. She gazes down at me and I cover myself self-consciously._

_"Babe…nothing to be self-conscious about…you're beautiful…" She pulls my arms out of the way gently and kisses down my chest before kissing my breasts gently. I moan when she takes my nipple into her mouth and lightly sucks on it. I can feel her grin into my breast. She continues, giving the other nipple just as much attention._

_She then sits up, making me feel a little cold without her body on mine. Then I see her bra being tossed off the bed and I gaze up at her. Wow…I knew she was gorgeous but…this sight is absolutely breath-taking. She hovers over me with her lust filled eyes as her nipples stand erect, smiling softly at me. She gently grazes her fingers down my stomach as she leans down to capture my lips in a tender kiss. She unfastens my jeans and gently pulls them off along with my underwear and presses her lips to my inner thigh. I shiver as she gently kisses both thighs stopping to gaze at me once more. "I love you Spence." I smirk a bit, "I love you too Ash."_

_She runs her fingers through my folds as I groan and shudder. She gently eases a finger into me, staring into my eyes for any sign of me wanting to stop, when she finds none she enters me gently with one finger and my breath hitches. "Don't worry, baby…I got you…" She whispers soothingly to me. All coherent thoughts go out the window as she starts pumping her finger in and out of me, she eventually adds another finger. I'm a panting writhing mess and she's so loving and careful with me. I love her so much. She continues her ministrations leaning down and kissing my neck softly as I feel my orgasm building. I cry out as she sends me over the edge. Wow…I had no idea that's what I was missing._

_End of Flashback_

I look over at Ash and she's lost in her thoughts, probably thinking about that night as well. She looks at me and winks. "You were quite the wild cat the next time Spence…as I can recall."

I blush, "Yeah, well…I had a good teacher…" She smirks.

"Want me to go teach you some more in the shower?" She wiggles her brows.

I roll my eyes at her, "Oh come on, Ash…"

"What? It's a legitimate question."

I get up walking backwards, "Ah, but it shall be me who shall be teaching you." I turn around and she leaps off the bed following me into the bathroom. God, so happy we're getting married, I don't know what I'd do without her.


	12. Interviews

**Alrighty, I felt like I needed to get another chappy out...because I could, simple as that. **

**Thanks to the lovely reviewers.**

**imaferrari- Yeah, I wrote it...with people walking around behind me. I don't know if it was brave...or if I was just stupid...but anywho, yeah I was a weeeee bit uncomfortable, but eh I had nothing else to do. Plus I wanted to get that chappy out today...could've waited until I got home, but wheres the risk in that? Thanks for the constant influx of reviews.**

** kaj1472000- Thanks, it means a lot. Plus, I mean you do deserve credit for pushing me in the right direction with the Spashleyness. I told you, you ask and I answer, simple as that. -Person responsible for giving me the idea for last chapter. (Give credit where credit is due.)**

**Disclaimer: Same as my last post and yada yada yada**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY, lovely people and lurkers.**

* * *

**Interviews **

**Ashley POV**

So, we just got booked for Katie Kressley to be interviewed. Apparently she's got an up and coming show that centers around lesbians or something so she wanted Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders on since everyone caught whiff that Alex Cooper was back in town and that Aiden got caught again. So we're going to be meeting in the living room to discuss protocol for the subjects of the show.

Everyone's seated in their spots and I begin, "So…first of all…Are we publically announcing that Ardex is back?"

Alex and Arden looks at each other and Arden whispers in Alex's ear and she nods, "Yeah, we're good with that, going to have to deal with it some time, right?"

"Alright, secondly, Spence…am I to be discussing our engagement? Because there will definitely be a Spashley question thrown in there." Spencer nods, "Yeah, I mean they already know we've been dating forever and we've taken a week or two to enjoy it, so why not?"

"Kay then, thirdly, Alex…how comfortable do you feel with discussing the Aiden reencounter."

"Eh, I'm good and I'll reveal as much as I feel comfortable."

"Fourthly, if they ask about other hook ups in the band…really that just applies to Coop…considering her kissing Ky, kissing me, being with Ard, dating Wiley….oh and what's this I hear of a threesome?" That's right, I found out, I can be very sneaky.

Bridget, Wiley and Coop whip their heads up, "Uh…wow…yeah I'm definitely not going with the threesome route…" Coop chuckles, "And uh…I'm probably not going to discuss Ky. But yeah, probably just Ardex, being with Wiles for a bit and friendly with Ash. That cool with everyone?"

"Fine by me, it's kind of how we met anyways…I approached you and everything so yeah…" Wiley smirks.

"And fifthly and finally…what about a reunion tour and album? Because we all know that's going to be on their minds."

Coop speaks up, "I say…albums good with me…but if there's going to be a tour is going to be put off until we finish and release the album for a couple months, plus it has to be after the wedding…we cannot plan and tour at the same time…its just stressful." Everyone else agrees.

"Alright, Ardex is a go, Wedding is set, Alex is talking, reunion is good oh and Coop is a hound. Meeting adjourned." Coop rolls her eyes. "What? You play that little innocent and saint-ish roll but hey…I'm not the one who got it on with the two sex bunnies in the house."

Wiley and Bridget snort at 'sex bunnies' and Wiley replies, "Yeah…damn Coop you were wild that night…from what I remember, don't you think Bridge?"

Bridget smirks, "Yeah…she was fucking sexy." Everyone looks at her surprised besides Wiley and Coop…she never curses.

Wiley chuckles, "And that's how you know…Bridge only says "fuck" when she's "Fucking"." Bridget rolls her eyes and nods.

We all stare at Coop. Well, this has made us all see her in a new light. I mean if Wiles was her first…and then two months later they broke up and then she met Wiley…she's only had two months of practice…and she's that good. Ard must be a lucky one. Speaking of Ard, she's looking at Coop like she's a juicy piece of meat right now. Interesting…

Well, we're currently getting ready to go on Katie Kressley. We're all in our rockstar looking make up and clothes. Ripped jeans and graphic tees for Lucy and Arden. I of course have to stand out as frontwoman and wear red while everyone else is in black. I'm in my signature vest and bra combo with my tight pants. Coop and Wiley are dressed in button down shirts. Wiley is of course sleeveless and Coop's only has a few buttons done. We get our cue to go out to the wing where we'll enter.

"Hello everyone, I'm Katie Kressley and we're going to be talking to the latest lesbian rock sensations…well 4 years ago and are still around to be obsessed over, Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders." The crowd cheers, "So we've got Wiley the laid back rocker drummer." Wiley jogs out and smiles, waving to a few fans. Before taking Katie's hand and grasping it in hers offering her greeting and then taking her seat on the couch. "We've got Lucy Reed the mysterious, settled down bassist." Lucy walks out giving a few waves and nods. Greeting Katie with a bit of a hug before sitting next to Wiles on the couch. "The first half of Ardex and the youngest Davies and keyboarist…Arden Davies." Arden jogs out smiling and waving to to crowd before hugging Katie and taking her seat. "And the other half, the herioc, the amazing, the gorgeous, Ivy Leaguer guitarist Alex Cooper." A thunderous applause ensues as Coop walks on. She does her signature flourishy bow to the crowd and waves. Shaking Katie's hand and sitting down next to Arden, winking at her. "And lastly we have the sexy, gorgeous, frontwoman Ashley Davies!" I walk out as I hear my woops and applause. I hug Katie and take my seat next to Coop who smiles at me. "They are Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders!"

She soon launches into the questions about our name which we know the practiced answer to. Then she chooses her next question, "So Wiley…how exactly did that name come about?"

Wiley smirks, "Well, Coop here likes to give really random nicnames to people and it just sort of stuck. I used to be a bit of a trouble maker before she got to me and before I met my current girlfriend. So she said that I was like Wile E. Coyote. I always got into trouble and usually my plans fell through while chasing after my road runners, ie. Various Women. And it just stuck and I became Wiley. The only people who get away with actually calling me Alyssa is my lovely girlfriend and my family."

"You're girlfriend is Bridget Vassar the model who just booked the new Abercrombie line, right?"

"Yeah, I'm so proud of her. She really didn't want to get into modeling, she was this tall blonde brainy soccer player from San Francisco. But, she got an offer she couldn't refuse."

"Well we all look foreword to seeing what she has in store for us." Katie turns to Coop. "So, Alex…you get quite a bit of attention. I mean you brought the band together and tore it apart. You started a relationship with Arden Davies, creating the super couple Ardex and then split it. You come to LA only to leave it, your family, and your friends for Cornell. And you get shot and then become a target again 4 years later. You've been with each person in someway in your house. Quiet a large amount of publicity for such an innocent, truthful person." Oh, man…she is definitely not seeming like Alex's biggest supporter. Alex forces a smile while Arden is trying to remain calm.

"Well, Katie…to address all of that. I never asked for attention. I don't leave the house rarely if ever, I don't seek it, believe me if I wanted to get shot it wouldn't have been in the back because it put me through some hell." The crowd giggles a bit. "As for the band, I did bring them together and I did leave the band for personal reasons which the band accepted and we are all still very good friends. As for Ardex, we were having issues, " Alex holds Arden's hand, "Which we have now worked through and Ardex is back together." The crowd goes wild. "Thanks guys, it means a lot to have our fans support." She grins, "As for Cornell, I needed to work out some issues and find myself. Cornell offered me that place. Finally on that comment insinuating my character on the part of my relationships, first of all…is not true. I was best friends with Ash in high school but moved away before we became more. Then Wiley was my first girlfriend. We decided after a few months that we needed to remain friends. I met Bridget during school and introduced her to Wiles. Then we all came down here and moved in with Ash after a few events took place. It was then that I met my world, Arden Davies. I never had any such relations with anyone else besides Arden and Wiley." Katie looks a bit shocked at her answer, no expecting Coop to be so confident.

"It seems like you should be the frontwoman doesn't it, Alex?"

She chuckles, "Oh, god, no…I can't handle the limelight, it took me this long to actually do an interview properly. Ash deserves the position, she's one of the strongest people I know."

I clear my throat to get the subject off of Coop, "And on that note, I'd like to make a bit of a Spashley announcement. Spencer Carlin and I are engaged." Roar of cheers is heard.

"Wow, lovely to hear Ashley, we all hope to hear the wedding details soon." She asks a few more questions directed towards Lucy's old reputation and her and Ky and then Arden is suddenly put in the hot seat, "So…Arden, Alex left you for 4 years and yet you still take her back?"

She rolls her eyes and grins at Coop, "Well, Al, here…was the one who had to forgive me…and I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else.." She leans over and kisses Coop on the lips lightly and the audience awws.

Katie clears her throat, "And that will be all for today, thank you Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders for stopping by. I hope to see you soon." The camera's shut off and the audience files out for our meet and greets after the show.

"Excuse me, Katie…could I talk to you for a moment..?" Wiley speaks up. What is she going to do?

"Yes, sure Wiles, what is it?" Katie asks politely. Wait, Wiles? Do they know each other?

"What exactly is your problem?" She growls out a bit.

"What do you mean? I've done nothing wrong."

Wiley rolls her eyes, "Oh BS, Katie and you know it. Why are you after her? I didn't realize it was you until I walked out here. You always had a passion for drama and performing. Nice name change by the way."

Her smile changes to serious, "God, because Wiles, Coop was the one you went after. Every single girl that came your way was a fuck and dump. Where the hell do you get off choosing her? She's a walking ball of drama and tragedy."

Coop clenches her jaw and shakes her head before exiting. Arden motions that she's got her and she follows her out.

"Listen, Katie…I don't know who the fuck you think you are doing this…but back off ok? She's been through so much and she just decided to stay here…we don't need you tearing the thing that brings joy to all of our lives away from us. So back off." Wiles growls out. "We're done here, and if you know what's good for you, you'll lay off. She fucking has a target on her back the moment she even sets foot in this god forsaken town and I'm sick of it..." Wiles mumbles as she walks off.

We all exit trying to find where Coop and Arden went to. We turn the corner and see them greeting Ardex fans and smiling for pictures. Wow…like I said before, great actress.


	13. Karaoke Night

**So, here's the next chapter. Thank you to all my lovely lurkers and reviewers.**

**Kaj1472000- No problem, you deserved the shoutout. Yeah, Wiles can be pretty bad ass. Katie was really annoying to write...but eh, pretty fun being/writing someone different for a chapter.**

**Imaferrari****- Yeah, Katie was a weeee little obsessive. Eh, she had a flare for drama and theatre...hence the talk show host, plus I think most of them are insane anyways.**

**101lincy****- Thank you for your 6 reviews on my chapters. I enjoyed reading what you had to say.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than my characters, my story... my cat...wait my cat's not even really mine, technically my mom's...huh...so that's a no on the cat.**

**Songs used: At the Beginning-Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, I got you babe- Sonny and Cher, Crimson and Clover- Joan Jett or Tommy James and the Shondells, Summer Nights- John Travolta and Oliva Newton-John from "Grease, Pretty Girl (The Way) - Sugarcult**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Karaoke Night**

Spencer's POV

So, the interview buzz has died down and I'm still getting congratulations every time I set foot outside our house.I've recently gained a friend at work. Her name is Meredith Parker. She reminds me a bit of Alex in some ways, which is always fun to have around at the office. Mere moved here from Florida two years ago and found photography to be her passion. Which led her to my studio. She's my assistant.

I'm currently sitting in my office trying to find some sort of inspiration for my next project when I get a text from my lovely fiancé, _Hey love, we decided to have a Karaoke Night at home tonight to relieve stress. Feel free to bring Mere, dying to meet her. Pick a song and we'll discuss a game plan to kick everyone else's asses! _I chuckle at her cuteness. _Love you hun, xoxo Ash._

"Ah, the famous I got a text from Ashybear smile." Mere teases me and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, we're having a Karaoke Night tonight at the mansion and you're invited, actually." She looks at me surprised. "Ash says that she's dying to meet my new partner in crime." She giggles a bit.

"Alright, I'll be there. Just text me directions and time later. I'm off to go bother my family with annoying ranting phone call. Buh-bye Spence."

A few hours later everything is set up and Mere is on her way. Everyone is finalizing song choices. I hear the doorbell and I walk down the stairs to see Coop answering the door. She grins, "Ah you must be Mere Parker huh."

"Yeah that'd be me, Alex Cooper."

She bows and motions in with a snooty accent, "This way madam…"

"Why thank you my good lady…" She says in a british accent.

God, they are weirdly similar. "Hey people, this is Meredith Parker aka random person Spencer works with who has wheedled her way into our lives." Coop says teasingly and Mere rolls her eyes.

Everyone introduces themselves and we all say our greetings. Ash jumps up on the makeshift randomly ordered stage. "Soooo let's get on with the show. For our first number, we have the lovely Ardex who will be doing a sappy lurrrvee song." Coop slaps her arm.

"Ash, you and Spence are being pretty sappy yourselves so shoosh."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So here's Ardex and their cover of 'At the Beginning' by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx, of course Coop has to be the man."

"That's it." Coop kicks Ash in the butt and she falls off the stage onto the couch. Everyone erupts into laughter. "You're a pain in my ass right now…so now you have a pain in yours." She sticks her tongue out and Arden hits her upside the head, "What I do?" She's good at the whole innocent thing. "Anyways, yeah…let's do this thing.."

Arden begins to sing.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Alex takes her verse staring at Arden the whole time.

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

They join together for the chorus holding hands.

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Arden begins again and smiles at Alex as they sing together.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Alex spins Arden around as they sing. She's so charming that Cooper.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

They bring themselves close to each other and sing the last part looking into each others eyes.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

Coop ends it with spinning her one last time and dipping her in for a kiss. Everyone cheers and hoots at Alex. They roll they're eyes and take a bow.

Ash hops back up on stage and introduces Briley who do a mediocre cheesey version of "I Got you babe" with Bridget doing an extremely funny Cher impression and Wiley being awkward not being behind her drums. They hop off stage and sigh getting the nerve wracking part over with. Kyla and Lucy are next with they're own little version of "Crimson and Clover" which actually worked fairly well for it not being a duet. Next comes us.

I introduce us. "So, pay no attention to my horrible singing and our cheeseyness…but we picked 'Summer Nights' from Grease."

Through out the whole thing Ash is doing her greaser impression and I play the doe-eyed innocent girl. Much like how we used to be in high school. Everyone laughs when they see Ash in her greaser jacket acting like a fool. We finish up and Ash gives Mere her introduction, "And now, we have our honorary guest tonight, Mere Parker…whom I will just call Parker because I feel like it. But she has a surprise song that no one knows about so I cannot introduce it and-" Ash gets a pillow to the face. "Hey watch it Coop or I'm banning you from Arden time." Alex rolls her eyes and motions for her to get on with it.

Mere hops up onstage. "So, hey people I've only known for about an hour whom I'm now going to sing in front of…not nerve wracking at all…" Coop smirks and everyone laughs. Huh…wonder what the smirk is about.

_Pretty girl is suffering, _

_while he confesses everything _

_Pretty soon she'll figure out _

_what his intentions were about _

_And that's what you get for falling again _

_you can never get him outta your head _

_And that's what you get for falling again _

_you can never get him outta your head _

_Its the way that he makes you feel _

_its the way that he kisses you _

_its the way that he makes you fall in love _

_She's beautiful as usual _

_with bruises on her ego and _

_her killer instinct tells her to _

_be aware of evil men _

_And that's what you get for falling again _

_you can never get him outta your head _

_And that's what you get for falling again _

_you can never get him outta your head _

_Its the way that he makes you feel _

_its the way that he kisses you _

_its the way that he makes you fall in love _

_Its the way that he makes you feel _

_its the way that he kisses you _

_its the way that he makes you fall in love _

_Pretty girl _

_Pretty girl _

_Pretty girl is suffering _

_while he confesses everthing _

_pretty soon she'll figure out _

_you can never get him outta your head _

_its the way that he makes you cry _

_its the way that he's in your mind _

_its the way that he makes you fall in love _

_Its the way that he makes you feel _

_its the way that he kisses you _

_its the way that he makes you fall in love, love _

Everyone claps and Ash looks over at me and Kyla curiously. I have no idea why I'm getting that look. Coop jumps up, "Parker…pocket post Parker!" Mere whips her head around and looks at her curiously.

"How did you know my nickname…I got it from this girl at lacrosse camp…wait…A.C.? Alex Cooper? That's what it stood for?" Alex grins and nods, "I knew you looked familiar. God, good times."

"The best."

"Ok…I'm lost…" Wiley pipes up.

"Remember the lacrosse camp in Florida I went to before Senior year started? Well…I came across a goalie who everyone called Parker. So I was playing defense on her side and she had this amazing save and her pocket shot right next to the post…so I called her pocket post Parker for the rest of the camp. Plus, everyone called me A.C. or Alex because it was easy to scream on the field."

"Alright…now that makes sense."

Coop and Parker go off discussing lacrosse and their lives. Jeez…Alex seems to know everyone in some way…I see Ash walk out the back and I follow her out to find her sitting in a chair facing the ocean. "Ash?"

"I want you to be careful around Mere, Spence."

"What are you talking about?"

"She kept staring at you and Ky…if you don't believe me ask Bridget because I saw the confusion on her face. I trust you, but just be weary of her alright?"

I have no idea what to say to that, I mean if Bridget saw it too then it must be true, but I never thought Mere would have anything other than a business relationship and a friendship with me. "Well, thank you for looking out for me, Ash."

"'Course babe, I love you. Just promise to be careful?"

"Love you too, Ash and I promise. But I mean, wouldn't she be going after Coop, I mean she's the one with the history."

"Coop and Ard have been through a lot, so let's hope not."


	14. With Coop There's Always a Fight

**Eh, I was having second thoughts on this chappy...but eh, whatever I'll just throw it in there and get some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada**

* * *

**With Coop there's Always a Fight**

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe its actually Parker. We had such a good time back in high school. I was piecing together the personality which has always been like mine with the last name and it just came to me. I'm stopping by the studio to surprise both of them with lunch, it's been a while since I've talked with Spence so this seems like a good opportunity.

I walk outside the door and hear, "Oh come on Mere you can't honestly believe Ash was making it up."

"Well, Spence I mean she's been jealous in the past from what I've heard. Maybe she's just being a possessive fiancé."

"Oh come on Mere, I know you don't believe that." Believe what? What is going on? There's a long silence.

"Spence…she's actually right. I do have feelings for you." I walk in just as I see Parker pull Spencer into a kiss. I just stand there dumbfounded wondering what the hell just happened. Spencer pulls away and shakes her head.

"We can't Mere. I love Ash."

"Damn right," They whip their heads around to me and I'm not happy at the moment.

"Coop…I…"

"Save it, Parker. I heard most of that conversation. I cannot believe you. I noticed the way you were looking at Ky. But Spencer? Really Parker? She's your boss and fucking getting married to the love of her life. You're definitely not the person you were back then." Coop growls, "Be fucking ashamed of yourself."

"Ha, that's funny Coop, I do recall you being quite the little troublemaker at that camp…everyone wanted you, you know? Probably why you fucked every single one of them." I slap her across the face. And she tackles me to the ground. Fuck I get into way too many fights. We're wrestling on the ground and not in a friendly way.

"Guys, come on stop…" Spence pleads. I throw a punch to Parker's stomach and she lands a blow on my cheek, throwing me off her and she straddles me, holding my hands above my head.

"Always were a strong little one weren't you Coop? Best defender and biggest lesbian at that camp."

I spit in her face, "I didn't fuck anyone at that fucking camp. There was making out but I _never_ touched them otherwise." Spence takes this time to text probably Ash to get over here with backup.

I throw her off of me and I pin her to the floor, but not before she gets a kick to my hip in which I wince in pain. "Surprising you can keep up being shot in the back and all…" She admires my body for a second and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, you…eyes up here." We smile at each other. Wow…we have issues being serious. I release her from my grip and roll off of her, getting up off the ground until I feel her pull my hands behind my back and slam me into a wall.

"Never turn your back to the person your guarding Coop…defender 101 you should know that…" She says teasingly as she's pressing me into the wall as I'm struggling.

"Parker, get your fucking hands off of Coop. And stay the fuck away from my fiancé." Ash growls from the doorway. I turn to see Ash, Arden and Wiley all standing there.

"Fine." She throws me aside and I hit the floor, knocking the wind out of me. Arden rushes over. "I'm out of here, call me sometime Coop, we'll catch up." I chuckle a little even though it hurts. She leaves and Arden brushes my hair out of my face.

I smirk and wheeze out, "We've gotta stop meeting like this. Me getting beat up by old friends and then you coming to my rescue." She rolls her eyes.

"Always the goof…" She leans down to give me a kiss. "I'm sorry you had to fight with your old friend, hun."

I sigh, "She used to be my friend…I don't know who she is now…" I sit up slowly.

"You sure you're ok Coop?" Wiley asks. "We could go attack her." I smirk and chuckle a little.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll deal with her later." Spencer raises a brow at me. "What? I'll do it more civilly next time…I'll challenge her to a duel." Everyone smiles and Arden rolls her eyes at me.

"So you're still going to talk to her?"

"Well I mean yeah…"

"Coop, you just got your ass kicked…and you're going to make nice." I shrug.

"Eh, life's too short to hold grudges." I hop up and get strange looks from everyone. "So we should probably let Spence get back to work. Uh your lunch is probably cold by now…hence the reason I came by."

"No problem, Al. And thanks for being there." Spence hugs me and smiles.


	15. Making Amends, Pranks, and an Initiation

**Bit of a long one for ya guys. Starting to hit a bit of writers block on the next few chapters not already written. If anyone would like to see anything please feel free to comment and I'll hopefully make it happen in some way with maybe my twist on it. So REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU **

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN SON ...too many I actually sort of own like story and other characters etc**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY**

* * *

**Making Amends, Pranks, and an Initiation **

**Ashley POV**

It's been a few days since the Parker-Cooper incident and Spencer still refuses to fire Parker.

"Come on Spence, she fucking kissed you. We're engaged and she fully well knew that."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Ash, I've told you. She's apologized profusely and said that it would never happen again, she's never lied before so I have no reason to not trust her. We need to get over it and move past this. Alex has and she's the one who got punched." I look over at Alex and Arden on the couch. Alex's heads in Arden's lap as she presses ice to her bruised cheek. "After all, I gave you a second chance and look how it turned out."

"Oh sure Spence pull the I'm a screw up card that's just great. How would you feel if-"

"Some one kissed you and still worked with you and lived in the same house?" She interrupts and gives me a look of your not winning this conversation.

"Fineeee." I whine. "But I won't like it." I pout and cross my arms. She grins and kisses my cheek.

"Mere will make up for it. You'll see."

I see the door fly open and Mikey burst through it. "Alright who the fuck punched my sister."

Alex giggles, "It's all handled Mike. Don't worry."

"Jeez Al, you get into enough fights that you could be a fucking cage fighter. At least then you'll get paid."

Spence and I walk over to them and sit in the loveseat. I see Coop's grin.

"Nah uh, no, no way. Alexandra Cooper you are not becoming a cage fighter, fencer, wrestler or any sort of boxer."

"Oh come on, It'd be schwweeeet." I roll my eyes. Always with her crazy ideas.

"You think worrying the shit out of me is 'schwwwwweeettt'?" Arden gives her a pointed look.

Coop sighs and pouts, "Fiwne."

Mikey laughs and rolls his eyes, "Alright so who's the mysterious person who decided to get a good hook on you."

"She's right behind you actually." Parker pipes up from the doorway. "Hey, relax I come bearing forgiveness gifts and am prepared to grovel." She holds up the wine bottle and bag of Twix, Coop's favorite candy, and smiles a bit.

"Eh, well the only one you still have to convince is Ash. Otherwise, its all good as long as it never happens again." Coop grins and catches the bag of Twix that was thrown to her. She's a sucker for candy.

"Right, It will never happen again, Ashley." Mere looks at Mikey. "And uh, who are you?"

He grins, "Ah, pleasure to meet the person who's responsible for putting my sister in her place," He winks. Wait? He's flirting with her? "Michael Cooper, that thing over there's brother."

"Oi, first of all, Mikey boy I have a gender. Secondly, younger brother, my little tiny cassanova since when do you refer to yourself around my friends as Michael."

"She has a point there Mikey-Mike." I chuckle and he rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Mike. I'm Meredith Parker and believe me deflating some of your sister's ego was my pleasure." She grins.

Coop smacks both of them with a pillow and Mike yelps, "What? What I do?"

"You came out of the womb." She sticks her tongue out at him and he pokes her cheek in which she winces and growls at him. "You better run."

He takes off and Coop goes to get up, only to be pulled back down by Arden and pushed down into the couch with her mouth attached to hers. Coop relaxes and groans as Arden climbs ontop of her. They continue making out.

"Well that'd be hot if it weren't my sister." Mikey looks a little disgusted.

"Mikey you just ran like a little girl, way to impress Parker."

Mere chuckles and rolls her eyes, "Hm…sadly he's not my type."

"Jeez are there any non lesbians in this house?" Mikey yells.

"Actually Ky is bi." He smirks. "Don't even think about it Mike."

"Aww come on Ash-tastic, just one little fling?"

"If you want your balls chopped off by me, Arden and Lucy be my guest."

He freezes at Lucy's name, "Yeah don't want to anger Reed."

Coop breaks off from her make out session and Arden latches herself onto her neck, "Uhh yeah…that worked really well last time didn't it Mike? Lucy gave you a black eye which was awesome to explain to people that you were punched by a girl…..God, Ard.." She husks out.

"Alright, take it upstairs. Jesus, I don't want to see Ardex fuck on the couch." I make gagging noises.

"I would actually." We all stare at Spence in shock, wow she's gotten bold.

Arden's head shoots up. "Well then come upstairs with us. Maybe you can join considering Al is sooo good with threesomes." Coop rolls her eyes and Arden climbs onto her back to go upstairs. I see Spence get up and walk towards them.

"Wait Spence? You're seriously going?"

"Yeah why not?" She grins and Coop slaps her ass. She yelps and rolls her eyes smiling. "Thanks Coop, little foreplay never hurt."

They all walk upstairs and I hear the door shut. They better not be doing anything. I walk upstairs and find the door closed so I listen.

**Spencer's POV**

I cannot stop laughing at the look on Ash's face. We're currently sitting on the floor in Arden's room. "Guys," I whisper, "Just start moaning…she's outside the door and she'll freak." I point at Coop to start.

"Oh god, Spencer…oh right there…" She moans out, grinning and trying not to laugh.

"Oh babe, Al…oh yeah…" Arden moans.

"Oh Ard….yess…godd…oh Coop…" We're all trying not to laugh and Ash finally opens the door and finds us laughing hysterically on the floor.

"That so wasn't funny." Ash is fuming and walks quickly away. Coop gets up.

"Don't worry guys, I got it, she can't resist the eyes." She bats her eyes and Arden and I laugh as she exits the room.

"Quite the keeper you've got there Ard."

She sighs dreamily, "Oh I know." She grins looking at the picture of Coop on her dresser. Wow, I haven't seen that one before, it's from her shoot for the magazine all those years ago. It's a bit more sexy than Alex usually is, but I guess it's a side few see, Arden being one of them.

"You two have been through so much…it's great that you're back together and going pretty strong."

She shrugs, "Yeah we…well _I_ had some growing up to do." And Arden Davies admits fault, damn Coop you work your magic.

**Alex's POV**

I follow Ash into her and Spencer's room. "Oh come on Ash…it's not a big deal."

She grins, "Yeah, but I liked making a fuss. It was fun having you chase me down the hallway." I roll my eyes and smack her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, don't hit or I'll hurt that cheek of yours."

"Which one…cause you know Spencer smacked my lower one in there." She hurls a pillow at me and I duck.

"You are so lucky you're cute and funny or I'd hurt you so bad."

"You're lucky Arden has me whipped or I'd throw you in the pool right here and now." That's right I admit that I'm whipped, deal with it.

Arden yells from the hallway, "Babe, go ahead, fine by me." I grin at Ash and she makes a run for the door. I grab her around the waist and throw her over my shoulder before walking down the stairs and outside, which is really hard considering her flailing around. I dump her in the pool and grin. So far no one has pushed me into the pool.

"Oh Coop," I turn around and see Parker looking deviously at me. Oh shit, I forgot she was here. "I hear no one has successfully thrown you in the pool…I might have to earn that title." I take off for the grassy area and she wrestles me to the ground pinning my hands behind me. Damn she's strong. I try to wiggle myself out of her grasp but she manages to drag me/carry my upper half to the side off the pool. She pushes me and I grab onto her leg sending us both flying in.

I surface and smooth my hair out of my face and roll my eyes. Great. Parker has bested me at pool throwing…but I suppose it's a tie because I got her in too. Seems like she's just been initiated into our group by pool toss.


	16. Murky Water

**So, thuper long chapter for ya guys. I loved that you gave a few suggestions. But, this new part I'm throwing in, might give you guys a few new ideas that you'd like to share so REVIEW AWAY! Because I've only got about a chapter and a half pre-written and its good to have a bit more to cushion my adding a chapter everyday sort of deal, so if you want me to keep up with a chapter a day, please give me some feedback or things you would think people would enjoy in the story...besides the obvious wedding and honeymoon in which I will sooooooo give some Spashley lovin, but I need to get there first...I can't just be like "oh, I think I'll jump a month and here we go, day of the wedding."...I'm done ranting thank you for reading this authors note. If you are reading this now you are spiffeh, cool, and all around scchhwweeeeet for putting up with the random shit and rants I go on.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the SON but everything else...chyeah.**

**Songs Used: Mercy Me- Alkaline Trio, Animals-Neon Trees, Sink into Me- Taking back Sunday, Swing life away- Rise Against**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY AWESOME PEOPLE WHO MAKE MY LIFE! (All comments, concerns or moral dilemmas can be written in a review as well as things that you as a reader would appreciate seeing...I'm being very formal in this little note and I have no idea why. Sincerely, Connie...This message has been brought to you by...SOCKS! The things that go on your feet.)**

* * *

**Murky Water**

**Ashley's POV**

It's been about a month since Meredith Parker was admitted into our circle, little Cooper still shamelessly flirts with her, which is a little upsetting to little Vassar. Poor guy.

Anyways, speaking of Vassars, Bridget had to go to some fashion shoot because her campaign with Abercrombie took off and now she's wanted around the world. I think she's in Milan right now. It's a bit hard for Wiley, she's been a little mopey without her other hormonal better half, and she's been a little snappy. Must be the lack of sex. So we're, meaning us and Parker included, going to take Wiley out to a club tonight so she can ease off some of her tension, plus I hear there's a pretty awesome band so my label might be interested.

We all arrive at the club and see the band setting up. Apparently their name is Murky Water_. _Wait a second…that sounds familiar. Everyone breaks up into their own pairs with Wiley actually walking towards the stage grinning. A blonde drummer with short spikey hair looks up at her and grins before launching into her in a huge hug. Alright…that's strange. Wait…Murky Water was what Wiley wanted to name the band before we became the freeloaders. They must know each other. I see Spence looking in the same direction and we walk towards the stage and the two blondes still hugging each other tightly. Strange…Wiles isn't a huge hugger.

"Hey, Wiles, who's your friend?" I shout over the club music. Wiley turns around and grins.

"Well, Ashley Davies, this is my cousin, Samantha Worthington." She says in a snooty accent.

Samantha laughs, "Yeah well, most just call me Sawyer, but if you're lucky Sam is also acceptable. Sawyer is sort of my stage name."

"Worthington? Any relation to the college?" Spencer pipes up.

"Eh, lot of family history and blah blah but yeah some affinity, hence Wiles making fun of my proper name, always was the black sheep of the family."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sammypoo. So you took the band name huh."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah I did, plus I mean it has a story, my cousin the famous drummer for Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders, Wiley with no last name, gave it to me." We all chuckle.

"Ah, huh…we both just happen to have names that don't have last names huh, Samantha?"

"Whatever, Alyssa."

"So, who's in this band?" I ask.

Sam looks at me, "Why? Interested in signing?" She jokes and smiles.

"Well yeah, actually, if you're any good."

She looks a little shocked because she was joking before, "Really? Well I'll introduce you to them after we perform, but our lead singer is about to do introductions anyways. I'm the drummer by the way, guess it runs in the family." She playfully punches Wiley's arm. "Cya in the crowd, nice meeting you all." She grins and hops back up on stage, we gather the other five and sit down in a booth near the stage. A girl with long light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes comes running out and the crowd cheers and takes up the mic.

"Thank you, thank you. Anywho, I'm Nikki Rivers, lead singer of this amazing band we have for you guys tonight." The crowd cheers. "And now for the rest of my lovable goofs. We have…Brooke Leighton on lead guitar!" The crowd woops and cat calls as a gorgeous girl with emerald eyes and dark reddish brown hair that falls over her shoulders, struts out. And I mean struts, she's definitely oozing sex appeal. She's got nothing on Spence for me…but the others are drooling a little. She picks up her guitar and stands there waiting for Nikki to continue. "Then we have Kristin Stevens on bass!" Kristin jogs out and grins. Green eyes sparkling and her dirty blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. She waves and picks up her bass. "Next we have Sarah Lopez, our feisty latina keyboardist." Sarah walks out and rolls her eyes before laughing and pushing Nikki gently, sitting behind her keyboards as her emerald eyes shine through her curled brown locks. "And last but certainly not least, Sawyer our lovable crazy drummer!" Sawyer runs out and pumps her fist getting the crowd going as they scream their heads off and even Wiley, Spence, and I join in, leaving the others looking at us strangely. Sawyer slows down nearing Nikki and winks at her before sitting down behind her drums. "So, tonight we're going to play a little something for you. You ok with that?" Cheers. "Alllrrriigghttyyy theeennn, here's one for our awesome fans it's called "Mercy Me"." Nikki steps back as Sam counts off on her sticks. And Nikki begins to sing.

_It's been a long day living with this_

_It's been a long time since I felt so sick_

_I took a long walk straight back home_

_I could've walked back to San Francisco_

_I used to long for time alone_

_I used to long for a place of my own_

_now I'm losing faith in everything_

_I'm lost, so lost, i'm lost at sea, you'll see_

_I used to long for broken bones_

_I used to long for a casket to call my own_

_I never had a problem facing fear_

_but I'm done, over and out my dear and_

_Oh mercy me_

_God bless catastrophe_

_There's no way in hell_

_We'll ever live to see through this so_

_Drive yourself insane tonight_

_It's not that far away and I just_

_filled up your tank earlier today_

_(Yeah!)_

Nikki struts around the stage interacting with Brooke who winks at her and Kristin who bobs her head with her.

_It's been a long day living with this_

_It's been a long time since I felt so sick_

_I took a long walk straight back home_

_I could've walked back to Chicago_

_I used to long for time alone_

_I used to long for a place of my own_

_and I've lost faith in everything_

_I'm lost, so lost, I'm lost without you_

_Oh mercy me_

_God bless catastrophe_

_There's no way in hell_

_We'll ever live to see through this so_

_Drive yourself insane tonight_

_It's not that far away and I just_

_filled up your tank earlier today_

_(Yeah!)_

Nikki jumps up and down while singing the last lines.

_So drive yourself insane tonight_

_It's not that far away and I just_

_filled up your tank earlier today_

_(Yeah!) _

They slam out the last note and the cheers go. Nikki says something to the band and they nod. "Alright guys, we've got the next song ready for ya, here's 'Animals'."

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I wont get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

She pumps her fist to the crowd and Sawyer twirls her sticks.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin' heavier_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

The music quiets down and Nikki stalks forward and crouches down singing her lyrics.

_Hush, hush_

_The world is quiet_

_Hush, hush_

_We both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_I wont sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

She jumps up and jumps up and down with the crowd. Quite the frontwoman.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Nikki jumps facing Sam who grins and winks at her. They seem a bit flirty.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

They end their song and Nikki talks to the audience. "We're going to take a short intermission, but we'll be back." I suddenly get an idea and wink at Coop who raises her eyebrows realizing what I'm implying. I grin and run off as Coop whispers to the others.

I get backstage and call Sam over and whisper my plan into her ear. She grins and nods, going to go tell the rest of the band.

I walk back out and my bandmates are all standing up, leaning against the table. Nikki walks out, "Alright guys, we've got a treat for you! Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders are in the building and are going to play us a song!" The crowd goes wild. "Get on up here." She passed the mic to me. "We'll talk later Nikki." I smile and she smiles back waving to the crowd and jogging off stage.

"Well let's see….its been oh, like 4 years since we've played together, but eh, who cares. Here's some material that we're hoping to put on our reunion album. "

I clap my hands over my head and start to sing.

_Hey [x6]_

_Come on,_

_Tell me that you're better,_

_and you rather just forget,_

_that things have got so far._

_Yeah, tell me that you're better,_

_and you rather just forget,_

_that things have got too far._

_You're all I see,_

_sink into me._

_Sharpen your teeth,_

_sink into me._

_Sink into me (sink in, sink in)_

Wiles is banging on her drums as Coop jumps around on stage being a goof and riling up the crowd.

_I'd like to see our roles reversed,_

_to watch you hang on every word,_

_I'd like to see you have your way._

_I keep my grammar well rehearsed,_

_correct each stutter, every slur,_

_come on and have your way with me._

I lean over the crowd and grab a few hands as I sing.

_Now tell me that you're better,_

_and you rather just forget,_

_that things have got so far._

_You tell me that you're better,_

_and you rather just forget,_

_that things have got too far._

_Hey [x12]_

_You're all I see,_

_sink into me._

_Sharpen your teeth, _

_sink into me_

_Sink into me (sink in, sink in)_

I stomp my feet and sway a few times before pressing my back against Lucy and swaying as she plays and I sing.

_Well I'd like to see our roles reversed,_

_to watch you hang on every word,_

_I'd like to see you have your way._

_I keep my grammar well rehearsed,_

_correct each stutter, every slur,_

_come on and have your way with me._

_Come on and have your way with me._

I begin stage whispering the next part.

_I'd like to be a note,_

_the kind you could sing but don't because you're shy_

_That way I'll live inside your throat,_

_and hang from every word you spoke._

Arden begins her background singing as I continue.

_(Hey, hey, hey...)_

_You're all I see,_

_sink into me._

_Sharpen your teeth, _

_sink into me._

_Sink into me (sink in, sink in)_

_I'd love to see you have your way,_

_come on, have your way with me_

_(And hang from every word you spoke)_

_I'd like to see you have your way_

_(Correct each stutter every slur)_

_Come on have your way with me,_

_sink into me. _

We finish and the crowd goes wild. "Thanks guys, we're going to go talk to Murky Water for a bit, but for your pleasure we have the vocal stylings of Alex Cooper." They cheer and Alex glares at me for throwing her into the intermission, before rolling her eyes and grinning, taking the mic.

"Hey, guys…" Her introduction trails off as I go backstage. I hear her begin to strum the first few chords of "Swing life away" her latest song that I've hear her play around the house.

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_

_Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?_

_Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

"Hey guys, you were great. I'm Ashley Davies and I'd like to sign you guys, maybe I'll even make the freeloaders give you a few pointers too, if you want 'em."

Sarah speaks up, "And if we don't?" Oi, she's fiesty. Sawyer hits her in the back of the head and glares at her mouthing "don't be rude."

"Then, don't take 'em, it was just an offer, but we can discuss details later, just letting you know that my label is interested."

Nikki speaks up grinning, "Thanks so much, Ashley, means a lot to us."

I grin, "Of course, I remember when we were signed, Coop couldn't control herself." They laugh and I get Arden slapping me in the back of the head, "What?"

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse_

_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

"Oh come on Ash, you can't pull punches at my girlfriend while she's performing so you can have this little meeting. And since she's not here to defend herself I will." Ard's so adorable when she's alll protective of her girlfriend.

I hold my hands up, "Alright, alright."

_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move_

_The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon_

_Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know_

_But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world_

_We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go_

Kristin stays quiet through the whole exchange, she must be shy and it seems like she's listening to the song that Coop is singing rather intently.

Brooke finally speaks up in her husky voice which sounds a bit like mine, actually, "I'm cool with it, when's the meeting?" She flashes her white teeth at me and I grin.

"How's tomorrow?"

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand_

They convene in their little huddle, they better hurry because Coop is going to be done soon.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse_

_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Swing life away [x4]_

"Alright, we'll meet you." The crowd goes wild for Coop. She speaks into the mic, "Thanks guys." She hears a lot of 'I love you's and 'marry me's'. She just chuckles. "Sorry ladies, I'm a taken woman."

Arden walks onstage, "Damn right!" She grabs Coop by the neck and smashes their lips together, before Coop pulls away a little dazed and grinning goofily.

Brooke walks onstage as the crowd is pushed out of the club because its closing. "Hey, Coop right?" Coop turns and look at her as Arden slinks off to go help the band pack up.

"Yeah, that'd be me. Thanks for letting me borrow your guitar."

"No problem, be happy to lend Buffy to someone."

"Buffy? As in vampire slayer?" She raises an eyebrow curiously.

Brooke grins, "Nah, Buffy's short for Buffalo." Oh great..the guitarists are being weird.

Coop grins, "Well…I've got two at home, Moose and Bison." Brooke smirks.

"Oh really? Have to show me them sometime, especially if their in your room." She purposely brushes past Coop. Wow…that's interesting, I hope Coop can withstand Brooke Leighton.


	17. Suspicions

**Soooo, here we go. Drama? Maybe. never know what I'm whipping out. Any feedback is welcome and any sort of things or ideas you think would be good for the story, just send them in a review and I'll pretty much write it, but maybe with a little Connie twist. Thanks guys for the reviews so far and for being awesome and following this story for the past 62 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

* * *

**Suspicions **

**Ashley's POV**

So we signed Murky Water today. I had a bit of negotiating to do but we eventually got through it. They're signed on for an album and then we'll see where it goes from there. Apparently the Freeloaders are going to take them under our wing, probably have them for our opening act on tour as well.

So we invited the girls over for a party. Bridget even was able to fly down for the weekend and Wiles has had her cooped up in her room for pretty much the whole day. Darn sex bunnies. But, I'm happy Wiles is all smiley and her crazy self again.

I open the door to the girls. Sarah, Nikki, Brooke, Kristin, and Sam. They all greet me and greet everyone else. Well, they brought booze and they love the house. This could be an interesting party. I look over to see Arden and Coop chatting in the kitchen with Coop's arms around Arden, grinning. Brooke is glancing over at them every now and then. That's going to be interesting. I might want to warn Arden. I wave her over and she kisses Alex's cheek before whispering in her ear and Coop grins and motions for her to go.

I see Coop walk upstairs to their room with a beer in hand and I pull Arden aside. "Ard, what do you think of Brooke?"

Arden looks at me confused, "Uh, she's a good guitar player with a lot of sex appeal?"

"Well…be careful of where she uses her sex appeal. I saw her flirting with your girlfriend the other night, I thought it was just fun, but she's been glancing over at you guys."

Arden looks at me in shock, "Really?" I nod. "Guess I'll just have to keep an eye on her. I trust Alex, so if she doesn't see a reason to stay away then I won't overreact and punch the shit out of Brooke's pretty little face." She says this completely serious. And we both burst out laughing.

"So, wee one," She glares at me playfully. "You and Coop are good and everything?"

"Yeah, we've been great. She's still the person I fell in love with, just a bit stronger and mature. Although we do bring out the kid in both of us…" She grins.

I laugh a bit, "Yeah, you two turn into lovesick teenagers." I glance around looking at the party. Brooke is no longer downstairs. "Hey Ard, wanna go check and see what Coop is up to? Since you two are attached to the hip and all."

"Of course, it's my favorite pastime." She jokes and sticks her tongue out at me as we walk upstairs.

"So, Coop/Alex…what's the mystery behind the piercing blue eyes and goofy personality?" We hear Brooke from inside Coop's room.

"Eh, not much." Alex answers simply.

"Oh come on, not one little secret."

Coop laughs, "Secrets? What are those?" I grin at Arden and she rolls her eyes.

"You know…" Her voice turns seductive. "You're quite the guitarist aren't you? Must have amazing hands."

"Eh, not really. I mean they're a bit small actually for my size." That's true, she's always been self conscious of her small hands.

"Really? Can I see them?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Your right they are a bit small, but size doesn't matter, but what you do with them." She says flirtily and Coop laughs. I see Arden get up and motion that we should go in now.

We walk into her room and see Brooke tracing patterns in the palm of Coop's hand. Coop looks up, "Oh hey guys, Brooke is appearently fascinated by my midget hands."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "You wish, hero." Alex rolls her eyes and pulls her hand away.

"So, you Davies people have a nice talk?" Coop teases.

"Yes, we did." Arden looks at Brooke and sits herself in Coop's lap before pulling her into a heated kiss. Coop pulls away a little dazed and Brooke looks a little shocked by Arden's forwardness. Coop looks at Arden curisously, "What? I missed you." She runs her fingers down Alex's arm. Coop rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Alright, hun. Let's get down stairs." Alex takes a swig of her beer and Arden laces her hand in hers and they go downstairs.

I approach Brooke, "I'd watch what you're doing Brooke…"

"What, its all in good fun. Plus she's not even interested, you two heard outside the door." I look at her shocked. She cracks up laughing. "Oh my god, seriously you two believed it. Al and I were just kidding. We've been planning this forever." That sneaky little…"Just a bit of harmless flirting between guitarists, we're just friends. I knew that you were watching that night at the club when I brushed up against her so I approached her and we concocted a little plan. Plus I've got my eye on Sam anyways, but she and Nikki have been on and off so I haven't really made much of a move."

Get it, Sawyer! "So are all you guys gay?"

She smiles, "Nah, I am, Sam is, Nikki's bi, Sarah's straight, and Kristin is a bit of a mystery, even to us."

"She's pretty quiet."

"Yeah, when you first get to know her…but just wait, she maybe more mysterious than Lucy but she's got her Coop moments.."

"Wow, can't wait to see that."


	18. A Dream

**So here's the next chappy. Again, any ideas or things you would like to see happen are welcomed. Just review or comment or something telling me what you think. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: SON NOT MINE, Non SON part of Freeloaders, Non SON people in the house, youngest Davies and Cooper and Vassar silbings, and Murky Water are MINE**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY. You guys make my life.**

* * *

**A Dream**

**Ashley's POV**

It's been a few months since we signed Murky Water. It's been a little stressful and all of the girls in both bands have been helping out, we've almost got their album done, Coop is always around the studio somewhere and Arden has been pouting like a little puppy because she doesn't stay home with her as much. Spence and I have been planning a few wedding details and are set to go in about a month. We decided on an outside wedding since it's winter and the weather's nice. We're keeping it close family and of course bandmates, friends, and roommates, invited the Coopers and Eric as well.

There have been quite a few shenanigans going on around the office especially when you put Sam, Coop, Wiley, Lucy, and Nikki in a room together. I've found random wrestling fights in the studio usually over some sort of lyric or something. Sam and Nikki are on and off so they like to fool with people's minds so we really don't know who's with who. Sam and Coop have goofed off cracking jokes at each other, and then there's the family teasing with Wiley and Sam. It's a bit of a mess but we've got almost all of it done.

We just got back from a tiring day and I drag myself to bed, hopping in and snuggling into Spencer until I doze off.

I wake up and make some breakfast. A bunch of us are relaxing in the living room. Bridget's been back for a while, she's declining a few offers to stay at home with Wiles for a bit. Ky's with Spencer at her studio with Mere. She's auditioning for some big role and needs new headshots. So it's just me, Sarah, Nikki, Sam, Brooke, Ard, Wiles, Kristin who's actually being chatty today and Bridget in the living room after a few moments I notice that Spencer and Coop are nowhere to be found. I hop upstairs and turn the corner only to hear a moan coming from Coop's room.

"Shh…Spence…we don't want Ash up here…" Wait? Isn't Spencer supposed to be with Mere and Ky? Coop giggles and I crack open the door seeing Coop and my girlfriend half naked making out on her bed. What the hell…Wait that's kind of hot. I continue watching as they undress each other. Damn…I groan a little when Coop enters her and they whip their heads towards the door. Coop smirks, "Come on, Ash…join us…" I find myself walking over…

"Ash…wake up…Ash…" I'm shaken awake to see Spencer staring at me. "You ok? You were breathing heavy and groaning…" I contemplate whether to tell her of my dream or not.

"Uhh…I had sort of…interesting dream.." I blush.

"Oh really? What was it about?"

I take a deep breath and tell her. After I'm finished she smirks. Hmm..she's not mad…I don't think.

"Babe, I'm not mad. It's kind of funny actually... I feel like Coop needs to know." Oh crap, I'm going to get horribly teased. She hops out of bed and takes off running. I follow her and before she can knock on the door I grab her around the waist. She struggles. "Come on Ash…Coop needs to know…"

I chuckles, "No she doesn't…"

"Alright fine, but I just think she'd appreciate it…Please?" She bats her eyes at me and I melt a little. She places a kiss on my lips sweetly, making me momentarily distracted and she takes her opening to bang on the door to Coops room. I hear the whisper of voices inside as I try to drag Spence away. There's the slamming of dresser drawers and Coop opens the door clad in only running shorts and a sports bra that she most likely just threw on.

She grumbles half asleep, "Dude, come on…I get a limited amount of sleep with this album and Ard gets cranky when you interupt our time together…" She ruffles her hair a bit, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah, sorry Coop…come on Spence let's go."

"Nah uh, you woke me up, you have to tell me now or I'm throwing your ass in the pool and its freezing outside right now." She threatens.

"Alright, alright. Since it was Spence that wanted to tell you, she can."

"What? Ash did you get her pregnant or something?" She smirks and I roll my eyes.

Spence speaks up, "Well, no, duh. But Ash had an interesting dream that I thought you would appreciate."

"Was it about fuzzy bunnies with chainsaws, because that's a dream that I can sympathize with." I giggle a little and so does Spence.

"No actually I involved you and me in a compromising position."

"Oh really? Was this a nightmare or something Ash, because believe me I know boundaries, plus I kind of have a thing for your sister if you haven't noticed." She can be such a smart ass sometimes.

"Actually, we were making out and Ash walked in on us and then you invited her to come and join us."

Coop's jaw drops, "So…Ashy here," Points at me, "Has a subconscious that wants a threesome with me and you…Huh…interesting." She pauses for a moment, thinking. "I mean I sort of get where the whole thing came from."

"Where? This seems a little out of the blue."

"Well, there's still speculation going on about my threesome with Wiles and Bridge so maybe she was talking about it with someone and then she saw you before she went to be last night and BAM there we have it." She shrugs like it's the most obvious thing in the word. "Plus the Davies can't resist the Coop…" She wiggles her brows and we chuckle. "Eh, but don't worry those dreams happen to a lot of us, I had one recently."

We look at her in shock, "With whom?"

"Like I'd tell you…Psh you'll just have to think it over. Hint, they both are in one of the bands. Buh-bye." She shuts the door and we walk away discussing who it could be.

Spence starts eliminating competition, "Well, I mean it knocks out Me, Ky, Bridget, and Meredith. Also Wiley and Bridget is too predictable or she would've told us. Ard is definitely in it. I think we should go with best friends here…You, Sam, Brooke, and Nikki….Although the whole incestuousness of you and Ard together on her is off putting so…Sam, Brooke, or Nikki…"

"I'd say Brooke they spend a lot of time with each other and they pulled that joke on us."

"Huh…guess we'll never really know."


	19. Competition?

**So yesterday was the first day in a month of me not posting at least one chapter. Like I said, my writing is starting to slow down. So if you want to see anything or have any ideas, please feel free to comment and review. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the other 64 ish chapters.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY LOVELY PEOPLE!**

* * *

**Competition?**

**Ashley POV**

Alright, so I have no idea how the hell this happened but we're apparently having a pool throwing contest…Probably has to do with Parker besting Coop and not letting her forget it. So apparently everyone wants a piece of Coop except for Sarah who's off gallivanting with her newest boyfriend. She usually feels a little strange being around alllll lesbians and a few bisexuals mixed in, plus she can be kind of a bitch.

So the rules are…well there are no rules, last person not in the pool wins. Spence and Bridget have decided to take themselves out of the running and be judges incase things get out of hand. Everyone is situated around the pool, this is going to get interesting…

Spencer sits down in her chair looking over the pool area, "Alright, so apparently the verdict is Winner's Choice in prize, and no one can get mad at the prize or hold any resentment. Deal." Everyone says their agreement and Bridget plops down next to Spence. "Alright, starting in three….twooo….one! GO!"

**Spencer's POV**

So things have started off…it looks like Ky's the first target…probably because she's so small. Lucy is playing a bit of a bodyguard. Parker sneaks up behind Luce and knocks her in. "Luce is out!" I shout. Luce sputters back up and climbs out of the pool sitting in the deck area out of the chaos as Ky soon follows. "Kyla is out!" Kyla shrugs and sits in Lucy's lap and kissing her softly on the lips.

Looks like Brooke is trying to get Arden in because Coop is too busy dealing with Wiley. Coop finally grabs Wiley and flings her into the pool just as Arden gets knocked in by Brooke. "Arden and Wiles are out!" Bridget shouts.

We're down to Sam, Kristin, Coop, Parker, Ash, Brooke, and Nikki. Looks like Nikki and Sam are too concerned with checking each other out as they circle each other. Brooke pops up and grabs Nikki around the waist, flinging her in. "Nikki's out!" I shout. The deck is starting to fill up. Only 6 more people in the match.

Still no sign of Kristin. She's sneaky and mysterious that one. Probably waiting for the others to pick each other off before she makes her move. Plus most people don't notice her at first because of the huge personalities.

Ah, there's a sight that we always see. Alex has Ash over the shoulder and throws her in as she screams, "ALEXANDRA COOPER!" Coop just laughs and jogs over to where Brooke and Sam are. "Ashley is out!" Bridget shouts. Brooke winks at her and she grins before grasping Sam's arms from behind and crossing them over her forming a straight jacket. "Oh, come on guys, no teamwork! SO unfair." Sam whines as she struggles. Brooke grabs her feet and they flop her into the pool. Everyone laughs a bit at Sam. "SAMANTHA WORTHINGTON IS OUT!" Wiley shouts and Bridget hits her shoulder playfully. "Hey that's my line." Bridget pouts. "Sorry, Bridge couldn't resist." Wiles grins.

Brooke makes her way over to Coop who has moved to the grassy area. "Oh come on Coop…I'm not going to hurt…I'm going to do quite the opposite…" She's using her seductive husky voice in hopes of distracting and flustering Coop. "Brooke, don't use that on me…" Brooke pouts, "Why not, Al? Afraid you can't control yourself?" She gets close enough to trace her finger down Coop's stomach. I cannot believe she's doing this in front of Arden. I look at Arden and she's grinning and shaking her head. Wow, guess she really trusts Coop and Brooke now. "Psh…no, I just hate to see you make a fool of yourself…" Coop counters, smirking and mirroring what Brooke just did to her by sliding her hand down her shoulder. Brooke looks a little surprised not expecting that. We see Mere fly into the pool and Kristin brushing herself off. Well she made a move and came out of hiding, that stealthy little devil. Brooke tackles Coop to the ground, "Hey, Kris, help me out here. We can duel to the death in the end…It'llll beee ffuuunnn." Kristin shrugs, "Sure." Girl of few words. Coop struggles as Kristin helps to restrain her. They both smirk at each other and lift the squirming Coop up. Brooke loses her grip which causes Kristin to drop her aswell and Coop falls onto the patio on her back we hear an OMPFF.

"Time out guys, we have to make sure you didn't hurt Coop. Kristin and Brooke can have their finals later." Bridget shouts out and everyone goes to see Coop. She's laying on her back and Arden and Ash jump to her side where Brooke and Kristin are apologizing constantly.

"Alright guys, back up give her some space." I say, hey my mom was a doctor….I learned a few things. "Hey, Al…how ya doing?"

She wheezes out, "Other than the air being knocked out of me, the patio cutting into my back, and the fact that my ass is killing me….I'm dandy how are you, Spencey?" I roll my eyes and smile.

"You're a walking hazard, you know that Al?" Ash jokes and Alex rolls her eyes. "No really…get slapped in the face, you break a foot, some ribs, get shot in the back, go into a coma, break some more ribs, get punched in the face…and now you've injured yourself again."

"Not my fault, " She grumbles.

"Ah, huh…your luck just sucks major ass." Ash jokes.

Alex glares, "Do you want to be acquainted with the pool again…only headfirst this time?"

"Jeez, she's cranky when she's in pain."

Alex goes to make a comeback but I stop her, "Alright, alright guys…we need to get her into the house. Sam, Wiles, and Luce can you guys get her off the ground and help her in. Everyone else just hang out here or go into the kitchen but don't go into the living room because I'll be taking care of Coop in there and I so do not want her tormented."

"Sure, Spence." Wiles salutes and crouches down with the other two to figure out how their going to get Alex up in the least painful way.

Ash and I go in search of the first aid kit, when she pushes me into the cabinet her lips attached to mine. Wasn't expecting that…we break from the kiss and she husks out, "You're sexy when you're in charge…" I smile and kiss her lips once more.

"Good to know, but I really need to help the girl in pain." I grab the first aid kit, "We can continue this later when I'm not needed."

"Oh yeah, my fiancé is a very important person…" She grins and follows me out to the livingroom where Coop is sitting on the coffee table.

"Alright, Ash, Wiles, Lucy, and Sam go rejoin the group, I need to work here." They exit and I look at Alex's back. It's got about three or four slightly deep scratches and is starting to bruise. She said her ass was hurting her so she probably just bruised it. "Al, we're going to have to untie your top so I can get to your scratches properly." She nods and I untie the back of it, letting it hang from the tie around her neck. "Alright, this is going to sting probably a lot Al…" I dab some alcohol onto her scratches, cleaning them and she winces, biting down on her lip. "You ok?" She nods and I place the bandages on her cuts.

"Not like I haven't felt worse ya know?" She smirks a bit.

"Yeah, even though this wasn't your fault Al, you're still always the one getting hurt. It really isn't fair to Ard is it?"

She sighs, "Yeah I know, but I've been better ya know? Like I only got into one fight during the course of my time here." She jokes. "And Mere had it coming."

"Yeah, I know, Al. I'm glad you were there. I'm not the best with confronting people, but its nice to know your there for everyone. If people didn't see how loyal you are from the Aiden incidents…then they know now."

She shrugs, "Just how I am, I suppose." She looks at me. "Done?"

"Yep, your good to go. I'll go grab you a shirt so you don't have to tie your top around the cuts."

"Thanks Spence…for everything."

I look at her curiously, "Your thanking me? I mean I get the now but what's the everything your talking about here?"

She sighs, "For taking care of Ash for me when I moved and for looking after Ard and the others when I left. It sort of put me at ease knowing that you'd be there."

Wow, wasn't expecting that. "Al, I didn't have a choice, you know? You pretty much picked me for that reason the first day. Ash and I clicked and we stayed together. As for Ard and the others they're pretty much family."

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes I feel like your taken for granted a bit. So I just wanted to thank you."

I smile, "You're such a charmer Coop." She rolls her eyes.

"So I've been told. Now go get me a shirt…It's cold in here…" She shivers and I smirk.

"Alright, alright." I jog upstairs and grab her a shirt from her room and hand it to her. She slowly puts it on as I turn around giving her privacy.

"Alright Spence, coast is clear. No boobage for you." I chuckle a bit.

"So before we go back, who was that threesome dream about?" She smiles.

"There wasn't one. I just didn't want Ash to feel too embarrassed or awkward."

"You're a good friend, Al." We giggle a bit and head into the kitchen.

"Don't worry everyone! I'm alive!" Coop says dramatically. God she is such a goofball.

Ard walks over to me, "She ok, Spence?" She looks a little worried.

"Yeah, Ard. She'll be fine, but you might have to help in keeping those cuts clean and dressing them."

She nods, "Thanks Spence." She smiles and hugs me.

"What no hug for me?" Coop grins at Arden.

"I dunno, you've lost your pool throwing title at the moment…" She sighs dramatically. "I don't know if your good enough anymore."

Coop looks down in mock sadness and sniffs, "Alright…guess I'll go…" She turns around and Arden grabs her hand, smiling.

"You're such a goof." She wraps her arms around Coop gently and kisses her lips.

"Oh…much better..and less painful than a hug."

"Oh stop being a wuss, Coop." Parker slaps her on the back and she yelps and grits her teeth.

"Meredith Parker….you are so dead." Mere takes off and Coop chases after her. What an interesting day…


	20. Falling out

**Gah, sorry guys, but my midterms are coming up next week so, the posts won't be as frequent, but afterwards its Winter Break so I can work a bit more on writing this story for ya. Anywho, I appreciate all who have been following for these 65 chapters of this lovely story that I bullshit my way through. Impressive huh...Anyways, I'd appreciate any sort of feedback, comment, or even suggestion of an event or idea that you think should happen. **

**Disclaimer: SON not mine, Everything else...MINE**

**Read, Review, and ENJOY! You guys are awesome.**

**Oh and gotta thank the person who gave me the idea of a competition in which I harnessed in the last chappy. So thank you, Kaj147200!**

**So guys I do take your ideas into concideration, don't be afraid to suggest something. It might end up in here next with a little thank you plus credit from me. **

* * *

**Falling out**

**Ashley's POV**

Eh, so yesterday our competition hit a bit of a rough patch with Coop getting hurt. Surprise, surprise. Girls a walking hazard, but I luffs her anyways. Kris decided that she'd give the win to Brooke, so we'll see what happens with that one request.

The Freeloaders and I are currently finishing Murky Water's album in the studio. Coop is lounging on the couch on her stomach, trying not to aggravate her back with Arden sitting next to her with her feet in her lap. Wiley and Lucy are spinning around in their chairs as I play a few of the finalized versions of the songs to make sure they're all set to go and get burned on the demo CD.

We hear yelling from the hallway and Coop, being the peacemaker that she is, goes to investigate. We all follow and see Sarah and Kristin in a yelling contest. I've never seen Kristin so mad and of course Sarah, being the fiesty loudmouth bitch that she is, probably ticked her off. The rest of the band is out to lunch, these two decided to stay behind.

"Sarah, that's such utter bullshit I don't even know what to say." Kristin screams out.

"Fuck you, Kris." Sarah growls out.

"Oi, people, what the hell is going on?" Coop says as we all lean against the wall watching her work her magic.

"Ha, ask her." Kris crosses her arms and glares at Sarah.

"How was I supposed to know that Mike was taken?" Wait…they aren't talking about…

"Who are we talking about here?" Coop asks curiously.

"Mike Cooper. Sarah decided to sleep with him when she knows that I was dating him." Well, this is awkward. Coop puts her face in her hands and groans. Well, at least we know now that Kristin likes guys on some level. That guy just happens to be Coop's brother.

"Oh come on, Kris, he obviously wasn't satisfied with you, why else would he come to me?" Kris looks like she's about to punch the shit out of Sarah.

"Alright, both of you SHUT UP!" Whoa, there Coop. Arden moves to touch her shoulder lighty and Coop looks back at her, giving her a look of back off this has to do with my family and my idiotic brother. Arden backs away and I wrap my arms around her. Coop looks furious, "First of all, do you two really know who he is?" She stares at them pointedly.

"I've been dating him for about a week, all I know is that he goes to UCLA and a few other personal things, like he has a sister….." Kristin's eyes widen. "Holy fuck, Alex Cooper….Mike Cooper…you're his sister. "

"Ya think?" Coop glares. "So this is awkward on so many levels for me to try to sort this shit out."

"God, Al, we didn't know." Kristin says and Sarah nods her head. "Although you're both pretty hot, look similar and have gorgeous blue eyes. Totally fuckable." Arden's head snaps up, ready to spring to Coops side and I just hold her tigher. We'll she's bi, mystery solved.

"Alright, first of all, Kris…ew, my brother. Second of all, Sarah, why in the hell would you fuck your band mate's boyfriend?" She cringes after she says this. This is obviously really hard for her.

Sarah shrugs, "He was cute."

Kristin growls, "Alright, I'm fucking done there's no way I'm going on tour with that whore!" She stomps off and Coop sighs.

"Sarah? Are you really that much of a bitch? I mean come on…"

"Whatever, he liked me better anyways." She walks off.

"Alright, I'm going to go beat up my brother." I let go of Arden and she wraps her arms around Coop before she can leave. Arden whispers in her ear gently and Coop sighs, "Fine…but…ugh." She crosses her arms. She's so whipped.


	21. Keyboardist or Bassist needed?

**Hey guys, here another one for ya. Found a bit of inspiration so I might have another one up soon. Again, any comments or ideas you guys want to share are appreciated and will be taken into consideration at some point in the story. Love you awesome followy people.**

**Dislcaimer: I own...Coop, Wee Coop, Littlest Davies, Older Vassar, wee vassar, Wiles, L. Reed, Sarah, Nikki, Kris, Sawyer, Mere, Cammycakes, Katie Kressley and Brrooookkeee, don't own the SON-age.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY lurkers and reviewers.**

* * *

**Keyboardist or Bassist needed?**

**Ashley's POV**

So we gathered everyone back to the house after the little fight that was going on, including Little Cooper who looks a little uncomfortable. Serves him right, how on Earth are they related? You know, if Sarah wasn't a total bitch who causes drama and is the straightest person alive…I'd think that the reason she went for Mike was that she wanted to keep him away from Kris...

As always I'm the one who has to call the meeting. I clear my throat, "So…Kris vs. Sarah vs. Wee Cooper is now open. Anyone need the whole story or have you been informed?" They all nod. "Alright, Mikey-boy anything to say?"

He fidgets, "That its awkward being in a room full of girls that all despise me at the moment for some reason?" Well…he's a Coop. Coop hits him upside the head. "Objection, I can't think with my sister hitting me in the head."

I shoot her a warning glance and Coop rolls her eyes and sits down next to Ard who wraps her arms around her. "Continue Mikey…"

He takes a deep breath, "Well, I knew that they were both from the same band, but I didn't know that it was Alex's little protégé band. I mean, obviously then I would've came to her before becoming friends with them, but I didn't know."

Coop sighs, "Mikey boy, we're not mad that they're from a band I'm friends with, we're mad that you slept with both of them."

He looks a little shocked, "Uh, no, I didn't. I actually didn't sleep with either of them." We all turn to Kristin and Sarah.

Kristin puts her hands up, "I don't rush into relationships so yeah, we haven't ya know…" Oh well, that makes sense. We all turn to Sarah.

Sarah's sitting there with a smug look on her face, "Eh, I just wanted to stir up some excitement, before I left the band." I see Coop tense up.

"So you fucking accused my brother of being a cheater, upset Kris, and made us call together a meeting?"

She smirks, "Ah huh…"

Coop growls and is about to probably beat the shit out of her, but Kris holds her back. "My fight, Coop, but thanks for helping. Plus, you really don't want to get into another fight." Coop turns and nods, sitting back with Arden. Wiley and Sawyer have started some sort of cousin rivalry poke fight and Bridget is shushing them watching what is going on. Lucy and Ky are currently whispering in each other's ears giggling. Brooke and Nikki look damn pissed. I would be too if my keyboardist was a bitch who caused drama. Oh wait…Ard kind of….haha just kidding. She's nothing like Sarah. Mikey is just sitting there confused.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Mikey speaks up.

Coop sighs, "Well you see Mike, I didn't know that you were with Kris, I found out this morning in the studio after hearing Sarah and Kris shouting at each other, about to get into a fight. I tried to figure out what was wrong, and apparently Sarah had told Kris that you cheated on her with her. So, I brought you here little bro, to figure all this out."

"Huh…interesting…" His focus slides to Kris who's about to beat the shit out of Sarah. "So…Kris is about to wail on her…and she's just stirring up shit and leaving the band…" Coop nods.

Spencer buries her face into my neck and I hold her close watching the scene unfold. Kris springs forward and wrestles Sarah to the ground. Sarah screams and claws at Kris who pins her to the floor. "You were always a bitch, Sarah, but we needed a keyboardist…and now, you're just not worth my time anymore…I hope your happy, you fucking whore." She says this calmly, which is a little creepy. Kris gets up off her and walks away. We see Sarah hop up and try to attack Kris from behind but Coop grabs her arm.

Coop snarls, "Bad idea…" Her eyes widen. Kris turns around and winks at Coop before continuing on her way. I guess its up to Coop now.

"I uh…I didn't mean it…I mean…" Sarah stutters out. Coop can be really intimidating.

Coop smirks, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you stutters…Is that a new outfit?" We all stare at Coop, she does not pay attention to fashion.

"Uh yeah…I just got it." Sarah says unsurely.

"Hope you like swimming in it…" Sarah screams as Coop lifts her up. She claws at Coop's back. Ouch that's gotta hurt…she just injured it yesterday. Coop winces and continues carrying her, throwing her into the pool.

Sarah surfaces, "You fucking bitch…"

"Ha, I'm the bitch..that's funny…because from where I'm standing…I just made you my bitch…" We all giggle and Coop walks off, but as soon as she turns away from Sarah she bites her lip and looks like she's in pain. Spencer whispers to me that she's getting the first aid kit and I nod.

"Hey guys, can you make sure Sarah gets the fuck out of my house? I'm gonna go help Spence and Ard with Al." They all nod and I run upstairs to see Coop sitting on her bed, the back of her shirt is covered in red splotches.

"Hey Ash, I'm gonna get her arms up for her, can you pull off her shirt while Spence is rummaging for medical stuff?" Ard calls.

"Yeah sure, how's it going Al?" I sit behind her as Ard gently raises her arms slowly so to not hurt her back too bad.

She hisses out a bit, "Not too bad…just Sarah decided to claw my scratches and they sting a lot…I'll live…" She gives me a famous half-smile. I realize that she's going to have to be completely topless to get to the scratches. I gaze at her marked back, ouch, I mean I knew she hurt herself but it looks a little like a bear mauled her back, plus there are fresh ones from Sarah's nails. That girl likes her acrylics…

"Hey, Ard? Do you still get queesey around blood?" She looks up from Alex.

"Uh yeah, a little, why?"

"Have you been dressing Coop's wounds?"

She shakes her head, "She didn't want me to see her back like that because I still get a little nauseous. Why?"

"We're going to have to take off her bra and it would've been easier if you could've been the one to do this…"

"Oh, well I can block for her and you guys can deal with the bloody stuff." She shrugs like its normal and Spencer starts to tend to Coop's wounds.

A few hours later, we're all sitting around the couch, enjoying a movie. Thinking of what to do…media is going to get wind of this and then we need to find a keyboardist to take over for Sarah to go on tour and play concerts with Murky Water. I sigh because I'm basically in charge of dealing with all this crap. Spence whispers in my ear, "Don't worry about it, hun. I might have a solution." Huh…she's my angel and life line isn't she, without her…quite frankly…I'd be screwed. She smiles at me and my heart melts. I kiss her briefly before turning back to the movie. Wonder what my girlfriend has up her sleeve.


	22. Last Night of Freedom

**Alrighty then! Chapter 22 people. Loving the reviews as much if not more as I 3 you lurker people who continue to read my lovely brain mush that flows out. As always, any comments or suggestions are appreciated, spifftasical. Ze weeddding is coming up sooooon. With the introduction of a fewww more people. I know I know I already have a cast of like 20 people, but I can't help myself. **

**Disclaimer: Per usual.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Last Night of Freedom**

**Ashley's POV**

So, its two weeks later and we still haven't found a replacement keyboardist and the wedding's tomorrow and I'm stressed..and….yeah….

"Ash, calm down, I'm working on it, alright? Just relax, it'll all work out, hun." I sigh and snuggle into Spencer's arms. She knows I'm tense. We're currently snuggled up on the bed, enjoying our last moments together until we're swept off to our separate bachelor/bachelorette parties.

Since we're all girls, we've got me with the "men" in the relationships as well as the more tomboyish people in our group. So my little party consists of Coop, Lucy, Wiles, Sam, and Kris. Whereas Spence has Ard, Ky, Bridget, Nikki, Brooke, and Mere.

"Ugh, we never get much alone time as it is…and now I have to spend it separated from you." I whine.

"Aww, Ash, come on it's only for the night and part of the morning then we'll have the wedding and then…" Her voice gets lower and huskier, "You have me all to yourself for a week…on our honeymoon…in Hawaii…bikinis…hot, passionate, sex…" I'm drooling right now. She chuckles at my dazed look. "So just enjoy tonight and then you get me all to yourself afterwards and until forever…" She's right, I'm marrying her , she's my forever.

Coop bursts into the room, "Alright love birds, I was sent up here to grab Ash, because we all know she's going to be difficult." Hey I resent that.

"I refuse to leave." I cross my arms and pout. Hey I resented it…doesn't mean it isn't true.

Coop sighs, "Spence…you talked to her already right?" Spencer nods and shrugs. "Alright, Ash you better not claw the shit out of my back." Oh no…she's gonna…I bolt knowing that she's about to left me up over her shoulder. "Ash, stop being difficult." She chases after me and jumps ontop of the bed before springing to my side and capturing me around the waist. I squirm, "Come on you big baby, Spence'll be here when you get back…" She mumbles something under her breath that sound like "for soomer.." Soomer? What? I'm suddenly lifted up out of the room and carried down the stairs, Spence blows a kiss to me and smiles, waving. "Alexandra Cooper, put me the fuck down!" I cross my arms and grumble as Coop tosses me into the backseat where Wiles blindfolds me. Not what I had in mind...

I hear Coop grumble as she puts the car, "Wuss." We drive around for what seems like hours making a few stops.

"Come on, guys where are we going?" I whine. They all groan, I've been going on about this for hours.

"Shut up, Jesus!" Sam groans.

"Sorry Sawyer I prefer, Ashley, thank you." I'm being a smart ass because I'm not getting answers. Someone throws an object and it hits me in the shoulder. "Oi, Coop your aim is getting worse." I know its her because she's the only one who thinks they can get away with hitting me with something.

"Shut up, _Ashley_, I'm fucking driving here." Coop growls out. I feel the car stop.

I hear a collective groan of finally. "Hey come on, you'd do the exact same thing." I reason.

"Yeah, but not as much as you did….I mean come on, I'll never be able to get your voice out of my head…" Kris groans.

"Aww, Kris, you have it in there anyways, saying how weird you are for dating the little Cooper." Kris grumbles and Coop throws another thing at me, this time hitting the side of my head. "Oi, Coop, I'm defenseless, stop throwing things at me while I'm blindfolded, you skallywag!"

Coop snorts, "Right-o, Aye-aye, Captain Ashley "Frontman" Davies!" Everyone laughs at our banter.

I'm led into some place with music and it smells like a bar. My blindfold is taken off and I see that I'm in some sort of deserted strip club. They're all smirking. Alright, this is creepy. I look at them questioningly and Sam leads me over to a chair in front of the stage. "Just relax, Davies, you'll definitely like it. I guarantee it." Alright, now I'm creeped out and curious. Everyone leaves the room and music starts.

I see a blonde step out on stage. Wait a sec…that's MY blonde. Spencer is in a white corset and the shortest panties/shorts, I've ever seen. Now I understand what they meant and why they left. She begins swaying her hips and giving me fuck-me eyes, and god, do I want to. She struts around the stage before walking off it and to my chair.

She smirks and bends down in front of me, giving me a perfect view of her ass. I'm afraid to touch her, incase the fucking sexy lap dance I'm getting decides to stop because of it. She straddles me and whispers in my ear, "Bet you weren't expecting this, huh?" I can only nod as she drives me speechless with her hips grinding against mine. "I just felt you'd enjoy this so much more than some smelly bar or club…Do you?" I finally find my voice, "Y-yeah…So much more, Spence…" I groan out her name a bit. Her smirk grows as she pulls me in for a deep and passionate kiss, still grinding her hips into me. We continue to make out for a few minutes. Her hands finding their way into my hair as I pull her as close as possible to me.

"Oi, Spence get your sexy ass and Davies out here." That'd be Coop. Spence breaks the kiss and winks, leaving one last light kiss on my lips before sliding off my lap and pulling me up, I'm still a bit dazed and I check her out in her damn sexy corset and heels. I grin and she blushes. Aww, there's my Spence. "I mean it Carlin!" Coop shouts. "We need to follow the plan here you ninny!" I snort at the word "ninny" because she obviously doesn't want to call her something more than PG rated because she knows I would kill her…plus it'd be like kicking a puppy.

Spence motions for me to go out the front entrance. "I have to go change, hun, I'll meet you out there soon." I wrap my arms around her.

"Do you have to? I mean…you're damn fucking sexy in that…" I growl out and she smiles.

"How bout I keep it for later?" I nod my head vigorously. She giggles, "Alright, go outside, babe." She walks out backstage and I exit through the front entrance to see Coop, alone, standing in the middle of the parking lot. I look around and it's really not that back of a space, its an old bar/club…but its really not skeevy or anything. It's fairly dark out with the lights above the parking lot illuminating it.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"Have fun Ash? I mean we got you pretty worked up without release. So I feel like you need to cool off." Coop gets her devious smirk…I wonder what she's up to. Then suddenly I'm hit in the head with a water balloon, it explodes and my face is drenched. I see Coop burst out laughing and gives a thumbs up to Lucy who I'm guessing hit me. Spence comes up from behind me holding a bucket of water balloons and next to the building are buckets of water…hmm…there' s more they're not telling me…I'm suddenly being drenched with a supersoaker from the side by Wiles as everyone charges out and we make a huge water gun/balloon fight in the middle of the parking lot.

"If any of you think of getting my hair wet you are sadly mistaken!" Kyla shouts running away with Lucy and Wiles on her tail. Guess I know who I'm gunning for.

Weirdest bachelor(ette) party ever, but what else would you expect? We're not your ordinary group of like thirteen lesbians.


	23. At the VassarWilder Loft

**Heyyyy, lovely people. Here's a short little one for ya. Wedding is NEXT CHAPTER. WOOO. Anywho, comments and suggestions apprecaited because I write for myself...but also for you guys, so any sort of feedback is awesome.**

**For Drummergirl224- Yes, the title is from Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year. Great song. So yeah. haha.**

**Disclaimer: Same ole, Same ole.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

At the Vassar-Wilder Loft

**Ashley's POV**

After we ran out of water, we all piled into our separate cars covered in towels, not before of course I made out with my smoking hot drenched fiancé.

I'm going over to Bridget and Wiles's, because Spence and I are being separated until I watch her walk down the aisle. God, I cannot wait to make her mine forever.

My group walks into Vassar-Wilder loft and people do running for bathrooms with showers. There's only two. One of them is in the guest room and one of them is in Wiley and Bridget's room. No one dares run for the sex bunnies shower…who knows what's gone on in there. Coop reaches the door first and stands in front of it staring the others down, she looks at me and motions me to take the bathroom first. "Have we forgotten who's getting married tomorrow, Luce?" Luce shakes her head. "Sam?" Sam shakes her head. "Kris?" Kristin rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Then Ash gets shower first." I step by Coop.

"Thanks, Al." She chuckles. "No problem, Ash, not everyday your best friend gets married to the person you practically picked out for her." I roll my eyes and slap her arm gently. As I walk in I hear the others grumble and Sam say, "Stupid guard dog…" Oh..watch it Sawyer. I close the door and hear a scream from Sam. Told you.

After everyone is showered up and ready for bed we all gather in their living room for a movie. I sigh and lay down, my head in Coop's lap.

"Alright…who's idea was this little shinnanigan party?" I chuckle.

"That'd be your best man, Davies." Lucy grins, "Surprised you didn't figure it out yourself." I look up at Coop and she shrugs.

"I knew you didn't want some sort of strip club or bar, so I put a little Laxxy thinking into it. What are Ash's favorite things? Spencer…Spencer skantily clad…Spencer dancing….Oh and of course me." She winks and I hit her playfully. "What you know it's true…" She teases.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So how long was I in the car for?"

"Oh just an hour, the place was only 20 minutes away but Coop decided to drive in circles so the other group could get there while we stalled." Sam says from her position on the floor. She's doing push-ups….she's so Wiley's cousin…

"Oi, doofus, no ones gonna see your arms in your suit tomorrow." Wiles pipes up.

"Who said I was wearing a suit..or a suit with sleeves for that matter?" Sam wiggles her brows.

Kris rolls her eyes, "Oh of course Sawyer you'd take the opportunity to get Brooke and Nikki all hot and bothered over your arms." Right…that little triangle going on…not good for the band.

"Kris, we really don't want to bring up Nikki and Brooke in that context right now my friend…" Sam groans.

"Aw come on, big bad Sawyer…ladies woman is having a wee bit of triangle trouble?" Lucy teases Sam.

"Shut up, Luce. Not all of us can be perfect at the art of keeping chicks separate while fucking all of them. " Sam growls.

Coop's head pops up, "Heeyyyyy, alright, anywho…back to the reason we're here…Ashybear is getting married to someone way too good for her." Coop winks so I know she's teasing.

"Yeah, she's too good to be true, Coop. Glad everything's really worked out like this…you know minus the you being a giant hazard and killing your ribs and back multiple times." Everyone chuckles and we settle into our movie. Ah, pretty good night. I have such great people surrounding me and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	24. She's my forever

**IT'S WEDDING TIME PEOPLE! Here's the chapter you've all been anticipating. Again questions, comments, suggestions, concerns and even maaaybbee moral deliemmas in the form of a reviews will all be vastly apprecaited. So with out further ado I give you the Carlin-Davies Wedding!**

**Disclaimer: Uh, dur? Same thing.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY AWESOME PEOPLE WHO CONTINUE TO LISTEN TO THIS RANDOM STORY THAT IS PULLED FROM MY BRAIN AND DIRECTLY TYPED.**

* * *

She's my forever

**Ashley's POV**

I'm currently running around like a crazy person. Why? Because I fucking need to be ready and on time to be married to the person I love.

"Ash calm the fuck down," Coop yells from the guestroom, "Sam get out of my pants!" I stop, well there's an image…I walk towards the guestroom and see Sam with her hand down the back of Coop's pants.

"Dude there's a fucking tag, chill." She rips it off and throws it off. Well Coop's in her best (wo)man's outfit. Black pants and a black vest with a white bra. What? I like vest bra combos. Plus we didn't make our wedding super dressy. Just a small little ceremony with a party of a reception. Chill people. I myself am in a white vest and bra with white pants.

Coop jogs out of the room with her heels in her hand, running around getting everyone ready. We all finally are ready to go with a few minutes to spare. Lucy is in a red button down shirt and black pants. Wiles is also wearing the same considering they're my grooms (wo)men. Sam is of course in a short sleved button down blouse and pants. Showing off her guns…those Wilder-Worthingtons…always with the arms. Kris is in a flow-y sundress, surprisingly. Probably showing off for the Wee Coop.

We all exit the house and climb into the Wilder Escalade. We're early, which is great because I need to calm my nerves. We get to the venue which…also happens to be the spot. Yes, the Cooper-Davies-Carlin spot. We've had so many memories here that we needed to come here for the biggest one. I know what you may be thinking…why are you and Spence getting married at Coop's spot. Well…

_**Flashback**_

_**4 years ago (First part is from Chapter 19 from WL&RL)**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

_"Good, now back to this band business…I've decided to…" She pauses dramatically, because she knows I hate it, so I hit her arm, "Ow, heyy Best Friend Abuse…Anywho, yeah, I guess I could put off college til next year to be a rock star. Or maybe take a few online classes on the road, ifff we make it that is." I squeal and tackle her, hugging her tightly._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you…and hey, that's when we make it, missy…don't you forget it..."_

_"Alright, alright rockstar…first we need equipment and a practice space and then we actually need to play together…"_

_"Done, Done, and Done, Al."_

_"Oh, and one more thing…"_

_I look at her warily, "Cooop…stop making conditions, or we'll find another guitarist."_

_She rolls her eyes," Like you could replace this." She points to her self and grins._

_"True, that big head is hard to find…" She slaps me playfully._

_"Dude, look who's talking!" Eh, she's got a bit of a point…"Anyways back to my last and final condition." She smiles and looks over at me. Huh, wonder what it could be. "When you and Spencer finally make some babies…you need to name your first born Alex or Cooper…"_

_"Not happening Coop." I roll my eyes she grins. _

_"Alright, alright…Just promise me one thing…"She gets serious._

_"What?" I rub her arm gently._

_"If something ever happens to me…"_

_"Coop!"_

_"What I'm serious? I mean I could get shot or something."_

_"Alexandra Cooper!" _

_"Alright, alright…as I was saying Uh…after all you guys have done for me and been great to me…I'm giving you this place. I don't need it anymore…I've got Ard and I'd never run from her, only to her. But I'm giving it to you on one condition…that you get married here…"_

_I snort, "That's a ways away Coopski…" She shrugs._

_"My last condition."_

_"You've got yourself a deal, band mate."_

_"Good to know, Rockstar."_

_**End flashback**_

So yeah, here we are. And let me tell you, we had a hard time figuring out a route for chairs and things to get here for the ceremony. Darn Coop and her amazing memory…nah, I'd never break a promise to her…usually because she'd remember…Luckily, Coop's a bit of a genius with this amazing spot, because the paps know nothing and won't be able to find their way in.

Spencer and her party haven't arrived yet, but family and friends are here. Including a few different faces that I don't really know…Spencer'll have to introduce me to them. I look into the crowd and see the Carlins, the Coopers, and the Vassars. I don't know the Vassars all too well, but Bridget's father is a judge, so he wasn't opposed to marrying Spencer and me. Bridget's mom is here along with Eric, who looks like he's flirting with some form of man candy, not bad wee Vassar. Mikey is completely oblivious to Eric being bisexual as usual, because he currently is too busy flirting with Kris. Glad Eric got over him, he's great and all…but Eric could do better, he's such a genuine and sweet natured guy.

Glen comes jogging over announcing that my wonderful fiancé has arrived and is walking over. Everyone takes their places and seats. Mr. Vassar comes over and shakes my hand greeting me. I give a smile and thank him.

I see Coop with her arm linked with Arden's walking down through the makeshift pathway. Arden is wearing her bridesmaid dress which is just a red flowy dress. We wanted simple red, black, and white. Yes, we're getting married like rockstars. Coop gives me a reassuring smile as she comes to stand by my side and Arden stands in her bridesmaid's spot. Wiley and Bridget come walking down next and Bridget stands in her maid of honor spot with her black and white cocktail dress, while Wiles goes to her spot on the left of Coop. Lastly, we have Luce and Ky who walk down the aisle and take their spots. Brooke begins strumming on Moose playing her little intro for Spencer to walk down the aisle and everyone stands as Spencer and Arthur walk down between the rows of seats, God, she looks amazing with her white dress and her hair up. She grins at me as I wink at her. She's my forever, and no one will ever change that.

Throughout the ceremony several people cried as well as smiles and grins. No one's grin was as big as Alexandra Cooper's. It was like she knew this day would come when she put us together, and I might be forever in her debt, even if she won't accept it.


	25. Reception of the Reception

**Muahahha. You didn't think I'd just give you the honeymoon after the wedding did you? Nooo, no, no. We have to go through this significant musicy reception first. AND THEN you shall get your fluffeh smutteh little Honeymoon. Yep, I'm evil, it happens. So, if you have any comments, complaints, or concerns. PUT THEM IN A REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: Same ole, same ole with the exception of now owning the Vassars annnndd the Savalas.**

Songs used: Last Summer-Lostprophets, Nolita Fairlytale- Vanessa Carlton

* * *

**Reception of the Reception**

**Ashley's POV**

God, I cannot believe I'm married to Spencer Carlin! Well…now she's Mrs. Carlin-Davies and so am I. Although most will still call me Davies because its my world wide known name, I'll still only be Carlin-Davies to the ones close to me, even if they call me by my old last name.

We're all at the reception, laughing and joking and reminiscing over the times we've had. Brooke pipes up, "Hey, I still have my one request from the competition!" We all look at her, huh… she still does.

"Well, Brookie, why don't you make one today?" Sam shrugs. "Since Ash and Spence won't be here to see it for a week if you do it later."

Brooke grins, "Welllll it's suited for today actually." We all look at each other causiously. "Annnd, it involves Cooper over there." Coop's head shoots up. "Coop, instead of saying your best man's speech, you have to sing it. I know you've got some sort of appropriate song in that arsenal you call a song book/brain. That is my request." Really not that bad.

Coop groans, "Fine, Maybe…just maybe I might have one that I could do. Spence, you're the wedding planner, when can I go on?"

Spencer thinks as she lays her head on my shoulder, "Umm, you can go after Athena, who's after the partial Murky Water." She says partial because we're just pulling out Nikki, Brooke and Kris to do a little acoustic number they decided on. "I kind of want you all to watch her." All of us look at Spencer curiously. "Well, she's a great pianist…and she can play keyboard. I met her when she wanted a few pictures taken for her demo CD and I asked for a copy out of curiosity, and guys, she can really sing and play. I think she's perfect to replace Sarah."

Aww, Spence…you're always saving the day aren't ya. My lovely wife. God, I can call her my wife…I'm so happy.

A few minutes later, the partial Murky water goes on stage. Nikki steps up to the mic as Kris and Brooke grab they're instruments . "So, hello reception of people that I barely know, aside from the lovely couple and the bandmates." The party chuckles. "Anywho, we are half of Murky Water, and we wanted to give a little somethin' somethin' for the amazing Spashley over there." The crowd cheers and whoops. We wave and Spencer buries her face into my neck, I can feel her blushing. "So anyways, for the happy couple who has done sooo much for us…here's 'Last Summer'. Now you may be thinking…this song isn't about a wedding or love or anything remotely related to what they are supposed to be saying…why didn't they just write a song for them." Nikki says in her naggy voice and everyone laughs. "One, we all can't magically pull songs out of our asses like Coop and there was a time restraint too." Coop rolls her eyes and flips her off before Arden slaps her on the arm. Alex turns and pouts. Nikki laughs and continues "Two, this song is about changing and taking a new step. And you two have done just that. Now I know you guys say this won't change much, because you two were practically married anyways but it will. Because god knows Arden will nag the crap out of Coop as to when they're getting married…or even the Vassar-Wilder crew over there who have been together as long as you two." Wiles looks down bashfully and Bridget chuckles. "So this song is about holding onto those last moments and memories that we all will remember you two as, before you became Carlin-Davies." Nikki smiles and steps back from the mic to Kris and Brooke as they sit down on their stools with their respective musical devices. Brooke steps back up and grins before starting to sing.

_The Friday sun bears down again _

_As we drive with our friends _

_And on these longest days we spend _

_All the time trying to pretend _

_That our stories could be true _

_Our chance to be cool _

_The setting sunset says the day is through _

_If only we knew... _

Nikki grins and her voice picks up with the tempo.

_And we all sit around here in our home town _

_Listen to the waves as they all crash down _

_And watch the fire as it slowly burns away _

_Glowing embers fly across the sky _

_Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer _

_The world passes by in my summer, our last summer _

_The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other _

_Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer _

_The view from our last summer... _

_We trace the sun across the sky _

_And we laugh till we cry _

_Always so hard to say goodbye (good bye) _

_And we all sit round here in our home town _

_It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss _

_The memories, I hope they'll never fade_

_Glowing embers lie across the sky _

Nikki bobs her head as Brooke gets into her playing.

_Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer _

_The world passes by in my summer, our last summer _

_The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other _

_Alive to watch it all, the view through our last summer _

_The view from our last summer... _

_I would stop time to stay with you _

_I would stop time so we don't move _

_I would stop time _

_I would stop time _

_I would stop time to keep you _

_Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer _

_The world passes by in my summer, our last summer _

_The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other _

_Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer_

The crowd claps and cheers. Spencer and I grin at the song. I mean come on, they thought a lot about it and Nikki of course did an amazing delivery. They return to their seats and a woman walks on stage. Wow, her name is Athena and she can definitely pass for a goddess anytime, just sayin'. She's got piercing green eyes, a dazzling smile, and chestnut long hair. She speaks into the mic with her husky voice as she sits on the piano bench, "Hello there, I'm Athena Savalas and I'll be playing you a little something in honor of that lovely blonde over there who found the kindness in her heart to help out the unknown artist that I am, by taking photos for my Demo CD free of charge." I look over at Spence and she smiles shyly and shrugs. I place a kiss on the side of her head and turn back to Athena. "So, I agreed to play here, unannounced to me that we'd have both the Freeloaders and Murky Water here, considering I'm not up on tabloids and all that mindless drivel." Goddess of Wisdom huh. Everyone chuckles. "And I brought along my brother over there, Demetrius, but everyone calls him Demetri, if any of you were wondering who was flirting with the blonde guy." Demetri waves and Eric looks at the floor bashfully. I see Mikey look at them strangely before going back to snuggling with Kris. "Yeah, mom had a bit of a thing for roman and greek gods. If Demetri was a girl he'd be Demeter, but that didn't happen...So, to end this lovely monolgue that is wayyy too long and strange, I'm Athena Savalas, that's my brother, I'm going to play a song for that lovely lady and that's that, because she's found some kind of fairytale..." She grins and begins to play.

_I know, you know, we don't see_

_It's so our truths wait patiently_

_I walk the streets with a song in my head_

_We ebb and we flow so,_

_Got my toes on my pup at the foot of my bed_

_My heart always seems to know,_

_So take the glitz back I want the soul instead_

_Cause I found some kind of fairytale_

_I used to hover outside my truth_

_Always worried 'bout what I'd lose_

_Take away my record deal_

_Go on I don't need it_

_Spent the last two years getting to what's real_

_And now I can see so clear_

_I hope you feel just like I feel_

'_Cause I found some kind of fairytale_

_Want a garden by the ocean tide_

'_Cause I lose my way searching for stage lights_

_But Stevie knows and I thank her so_

'_Cause it's your seeds I sow_

_And now I know_

_Nolita flat on rent control_

_That's the life I choose_

_Can't drag me to a fashion show_

_The poses that I see through_

_Ruby's in the afternoon_

'_Cause I found some kind of fairytale_

_A nolita fairytale_

Wow, and I mean…wow. I grin and peck Spencer on the lips. She's done it again. Spencer grins and winks. The others are merely staring in awe…I think they liked it. Guess we'll be talking to her after Coop sings her song. Business at my wedding reception…I know right? But music is who I am and who all of us are in some part, so…It happens.

Coop jumps up on stage and grabs Buffy, Brooke's guitar. Their whole fuzzy hooved cow animals naming thing is realllly weird, but eh, whatever. Coop strums a bit, "Alright, so I wasn't planning on coming up here and singing but, by special request…I've found myself up here and I shall be doing this in place of my best man toast because, well I can pull songs out of my ass that mean something." The crowd chuckles and Coop gives a playful glare to Nikki, who holds her hands up in surrender. "Anywho, Ashy, Ashy, Ashybear…What can I play for you…Hmm.." She begins strumming while having a pondering look on her face.


	26. The Reception Part Deux

**Allllrrrriigghhtt, I decided to have a little holiday two for one special today. So yeah, here's part 2 of 3 of this little reception. Mainly just Coop being Coop. All REVIEWS are appreciated, spiffeh people.**

**Disclaimer: Schhhhhaaaamesies.**

**Songs used: Superman-Five for Fighting, She's a rebel-Green Day, The Only Exception-Paramore.**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

**The Reception Part Deux**

**Ashley's POV**

**Previously**: _"Anywho, Ashy, Ashy, Ashybear…What can I play for you…Hmm" She begins strumming._

This sounds familiar. She begins to sing with a goofy smile on her face.

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me _

_I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me._

She stops, "Oh wait, I didn't write that. Huh." The crowd chuckles at her. "That was Five for Fighting's 'Superman'….well, we all know that I'm a hero, buttt this is about Ashypoo." She gets a round of applause. I look at Arden and she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, grinning. "Thank you, thank you, but, seriously…Ash-tastic, nickname credited to my brotha over there, what could I possibly pull out of my ass for you…" She gets some snickers in the crowd and I roll my eyes, always the show stealer Cooper. "Ah, well, I think I'm gonna do two songs for you guys." I look at her surprised. "You see…There's the old Ash…and there's the new Ash. New Ash only came when I introduced those two lovebirds. So its only fair to sing about both of them, because they are what made her who she is." Aww, Coop. "Plusss I just wanna show off." Alright, Coop, you ruined the touching moment. "So here's the Old Ash for ya." She flashes me a grin and instead of Buffy, picks up Bison…her electric guitar. Oh great, old Ash is not going to be mellow. She tunes Bison and gets ready to play.

"Oh just play already you dramatic doofus!" Sam shouts and Coop laughs, beginning to play.

_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto _

_She's the one that they_

_Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbol_

_of resistance_

_and she's holding on my_

_heart like a hand grenade_

Coop grins and winks at me.

_Is she dreaming_

_what I'm thinking_

_Is she the mother of all bombs_

_gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble_

_like I'm trouble_

_make it a double_

_twist of fate_

_or a melody that_

_She sings the revolution_

_the dawning of our lives_

_she brings this liberation_

_that I just can't define_

_nothing comes to mind_

She goes into her little guitar solo and smirks. I'm laughing and the others are grinning, because they really didn't know me before Spence, only Coop did. They've heard stories so they can only imagine the handful that I was.

_She sings the revolution_

_the dawning of our lives_

_she brings this liberation_

_that I just can't define_

_nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

All the Coopers are laughing and Coop does her flourishy bow. "So yeah, what you got from that song was that Ashypoo over there was a complete little rebel in high school, but I "straightened" her out and then tossed in Spence to seal the deal." She blows a kiss to Spence who shakes her head and grins. "So, New Ash, is much more mellow and calm, and…not a bitch."

I gasp and shout, "Coop, play the damn song or I'm kicking your ass for that comment "best man"."

"Fine, fine…but its trueeeee." She sing-songs out and everyone laughs. I feel my face heat up and Spencer grins and kisses my blushing cheek. "So…with out further ado…here's the new…well I used to think she was friendly…Ash.." She's going to be dead later…if I can remember anything that happened before my honeymoon…it's the only thing keeping me calm and on my best behavior. Spencer…skantily clad Spencer….oh damnit…Coop was right. Those are my favorite things. "Well, I'm gonna take a page from the book of Paramore and steal a song, shhh its only a cover don't call the music rights police…." The crowd laughs and I automatically know what she's going to play. Coop grabs Buffy and begins to sing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

She points to the both of us and we smile, aw.

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I've sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. _

There's thunderous applause and Coop takes her bow. "Thanks, thanks, I'll be here until Ash kills me for embarrassing her." She hops off the stage and walks over as the reception continues. Guess its time to meet Athena.


	27. The Reception Part San

**Alllright, so here's a little filler chappy for ya guys before we get into THE HONEYMOON SCENE...which I know allll of you have been waiting for and I'm currently stiiiilllll writing to make it actually worth it because I've been distracted and busy... Warning: There will be Spashley lovin'. **

**Anywho, for those of you who do not know in the title "san" or 三 is 3 in chinese. Yes, I take chinese and all that jazz. Deal with it. Soooo meh.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah...per usual**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Reception Part San**

**Ashley's POV**

So we've all agreed to sit away from the party to discuss business for a bit. Everyone's over there except for Coop, Luce, and me, because we're going to go get Athena to talk to us and we'll bring her over.

"Yo, Goddess of Wisdom!" Coop shouts and Athena turns around with her eyebrow raised. Smooth Coop, Smooth.

"Yo, girl who thinks she's funny!" Athena shouts back and walks over.

Lucy snickers, "I definitely like this one." Alex grumbles.

"But in all fairness, Alexandra Cooper, you did a great job for just a spur of the moment thing." Athena smiles warmly and Coop grins.

"Well, thank you Athena Savalas. You were pretty good yourself, which brings us to why we've called you over."

I guess it's my turn to speak, "Thanks for coming, Athena, it means a lot to Spence I can tell. Uh, the thing is is that Spence wanted to invite you to show us your playing talent…Murky Water had a falling out with their keyboardist and they're in dire need of a new one for the tour in a few weeks."

"Ah, I see…and you think I'd be good for the job?" She looks at me curiously.

"Well, Spencer's never been wrong about people before." I smile my nose crinkling smile.

"Alright, maybe I'll get together with them while you and Spence are on your honeymoon and iron out stuff."

I grin, "Great, uh, do you want to come with us and meet everyone?"

She smiles, "Yeah, that'd be awesome." We lead her over.

"Hey guys, this is Athena Savalas if you didn't already know from her amazing performance." Athena blushes. "And Athena, this is the crew of Freeloaders, Murky Water, and other people who could probably be considered groupies." I wink at Spence and she laughs. "So, we've got my lovely wife over there, Spencer, who you already know. Then we have my sister Kyla," Who waves at Athena." She's girlfriend to Lucy Reed that mysterious one who liked that you killed Coop's ego earlier, who also happens to be our bassist." Everyone laughs and Coop crosses her arms, grumbling. "Yeah, that's Alexandra Cooper, but everyone has their little nicnames for her, also our guitarist and my best friend. Then there's Arden her girlfriend, my youngest sister and Freeloader keyboardist. Beware…they're mushballs…" I stage whisper. Coop shrugs and grins at Arden, winking. "Then we have Meredith Parker, friend to Spencer and Coop's lacrosse buddy. And then we have Alyssa Wilder, who goes by Wiles or Wiley and her girlfriend Bridget Vassar, whose brother is the one that Demetri is flirting with." Bridget smiles and waves while Wiles give a head nod and hugs Bridge tightly to her. "Then we have the Murky Water people, your possible bandmates." I turn to their group. "That lovely person is Nikki Rivers the lead singer/frontwoman." Nikki smiles and says a nice to meet you, she's been staring at Athena the whole night... "Over there we have the ladies woman, Samantha Worthington. But her stage name is Sawyer. She's Wiley's cousin and the drummer who is obsessed with showing off her arms, as you can see." Sam rolls her eyes and I chuckle. "Then we have Brooke Leighton, the tabloids classify her as the sex symbol of the group, she's also the guitarist who shares Cooper's obsession with naming instruments after fluffy hooved cow type animals." Athena laughs and looks at them funny. Coop and Brooke just shrug and grin. "Then over there the girl who's all snuggled up to Cooper's little brother, Mikey, is Kristin Stevens the bassist." Kris waves and smiles. "And that concludes the very very long introduction of our litttttllee crew."

Athena laughs a bit and smiles, "Nice to meet all of you." Hopefully we've found our missing keyboardist.


	28. Honeymoon

**Alright, so I've been giving you a lot of fluffehness for the past few chappys. WARNING: Next chapter...drama, angst...and the chapters after you might find a bit frustrating, disturbing, ruthless, mean, horrible, and eeeeeeviiiiillll. But that's what makes the story go round. Who do you think is going to create all of this? No one knows...BUT ME! Muahahah. Anywho just a warning that all happyness must come to an end at some point, it can start up again...but life isn't all happy sunshine and rainbows...there are bunnies with chainsaws mixed in too. **

**Proud to announce that I have been officially writing this series for two months. 2 stories. 73 chapters so far and more to come.**

**Sorry this took so long...smutty mode wasn't really turning on for a bit...pun possibly intended. So it took me a while to write the scene. **

**So here's a bit of Honeymoon fluff, just SPASHLEY being SPASHLEY!**

**Disclaimer: Wah wah wah wah wah wah...**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Honeymoon**

**Ashley's POV**

God, finally off the plane...for hours it was torture with screaming babies and snoring people. I mean we had to take two different planes. Neither of them I might add, included Spence and I joining the mile high club... We first had to fly to Honolulu and then take another plane just to get to Lanai. Why Lanai? Because its fairly secluded, plus the paps would expect us to go to Waikiki or Honolulu or Maui. But most of all, its secluded, romantic and the perfect getaway from everything. No stress over bands or the label or friend drama for the next week. Just my lovely wife and me.

We reach the hotel and drop our bags in our room. As soon as the bags hit the floor, Spence has me pinned up against the wall. I grin and let her take control. She presses her body up against mine and I groan. God, she can get me so worked up. Our mouths are on each others. But Spence decides to pull away from me, leaving me feeling cold without her warmth. She holds a finger up, while she tries to catch her breath.

"Ash, baby. It's our first time as a married couple. We need to make love, not fuck." I sigh she has a point there. She walks towards me and brushes my bangs out of my face. "So, we are going to shower…separately. Because we smell like an airplane." I chuckle a bit. "And then, we'll go out to dinner and come back…and then you can make sweet love to me all night." She says this tantalizingly and I groan just picturing it. "And then, once we're done, you have the entire rest of the week to have your way with me. Any. " Kiss. "Way." Kiss. "You want." I grin and wrap my arms around her.

"You're too good to me, Spence. How did I ever deserve you as my wife.."

"Eh, your smokin' hot." She winks.

"That I am, hun. That I am." I grin before we both burst out laughing.

A few hours later, we've finished eating dinner and take a stroll along the beach outside our hotel. "This day has been perfect, Ash." She wraps an arm around my waist and I sling mine around her shoulders.

"Yeah, it really has. No stress, no drama, just you and me, love." She smiles and kisses my lips softly.

"Alright, you've been good enough all day. Let's go back to the hotel room." I grin and we make our way over.

When we get to the room, I lift her up bridal style and carry her to the bed. She giggles, "You are such a cheeseball, buttt you're my cheeseball." I give her a nose-crinkling smile.

She stands up and slips out of her dress. I watch as the fabric leaves her body before gently running my hands along her bare stomach. I feel her muscles quiver under my touch. I pull off my shirt and step out of my pants that are somehow already puddled at my feet. I lower her down to the bed and kiss her deeply. Her hands are stroking through my hair and it feels heavenly. Our bodies grind together deliciously. She lets out little soft moans as I caress her body, playing with her breasts. I kiss and suck on her neck which earns me a throaty little moan. I move south, kissing down her body. Her breath catches when I reach her panty line. I slowly slide them down her toned legs. I glance up and am met with the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen, lidded with lust. She drags me back up for a hot kiss, as my fingers wander down her center and slowly enter her. She pulls away from my lips, leaning her head back as I continue to thrust my fingers into her. She growls slightly. Fucking sexy... I push down on her hips to still her thrusts and she whines and whimpers. This spurs me further to start thrusting faster…I want to get her off so badly. She's just sweating and swearing out moans as my fingers curl inside of her. She finally gasps as her walls tighten and clench around my fingers. I continue my movements to draw out her orgasm. She finally unclenches from my fingers and I kiss my way up her body to place a soft kiss on her lips. We rest for a bit until I feel Spencer's hand snake down my body. Oh…looks like my turn…Oh how I do love honeymoons.


	29. Storm Already Brewed, Ready for Drinkage

**Alright, here's a short one, probably another will follow.**

**Thank you imaferrari for that review, because you're right...that made no sense whatsoever because I wrote the beginning of it a while before I wrote the end and I suppose I forgot that I had put that in...so it has been corrected. **

**WARNING: Next few chapters you guys probably will not like what becomes of our non-Spashley people. A figure from the past returns and wants revenge...How? You'll find out. But I'm warning you now that it's noooooot going to be nice.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY.**

* * *

**Storm Already Brewed and Ready for Drinkage**

**Ashley's POV**

Wow, that honeymoon was just…yeah. I mean we turned into sex bunnies and I loved every minute of it…especially when Spencer brought out the corset from my bachelor party. She looked so damn sexy.

We're reluctantly headed back to the mansion to see what our lovely friends have in store and what we missed during our honeymoon week. Spencer laces her fingers in mine and grins as I continue to drive down our street. What we see on our front lawn is heart stopping.

Flashing red and blue lights. Caution tape surrounding the area. Ambulances parked around the lawn as well as police officers. Three people being arrested and put into police cars. We both watch them drive off and stare at our house in shock. What the hell happened in the week that we were gone!

I squeeze Spencer's hand and tell her that I'll search for family while she searches for bandmates and see what the damage is. I walk around the ambulances to see if anyone was severely hurt, and of course waiting for an explanation. I need to find Ky, Ard, and Coop. They're my family. I need them to help me understand what the hell is going on. I see Ard sitting in the back of one of the vehicles with a blanket wrapped around her as a few EMT's tend to a gash above her eyebrow. She's shaking and staring at the ground, probably in shock. She sees me and shakes her head and looking back down. I guess I won't be getting anything from her but at least she's alright and alive. I give her a hug I smile and continue walking around in search of Alex and Ky. I see Coop huddled in a blanket sitting on the front steps staring at her bare feet. She must've gotten treated first. I walk forward slowly and she hears me. She looks up, her cheek is bruised up like she's been in a fight. I sit down beside her and she rests her head on my shoulder and sighs. "Quite the way to find your house after a honeymoon huh?" She rasps out like she's been yelling a lot. "You haven't found Ky yet I presume…" I look at her strangely.

"Yeah, I found Ard," Coop tenses up. "And I was looking for you and Ky…Spencer's looking at all the others. Where is she?"

Coop sighs, "They took her to the hospital. It's bad, Ash…" Her voice breaks and she sniffles a little. Ky was like a sister to her too. No wonder Ard was in shock…

I began in a calm voice and rub her arm gently, "What happened Coop? Could you tell me?"

She stares at her feet again and glances up, "Yeah…I'd probably be the most suited to tell the story anyways…I'm the only one who didn't play the game." Game? What game?

"What do you mean, Coop?" I wrap my arms around her and she stares off.

"You'll find out when I finish the story." I nod and wait for her to begin. Whatever this is…it can't be good.


	30. A Story Not for the Faint of Heart

**Alrighhhttty then, the chapter has begun. Again, you may not like the story Coop is going to tell...but I just write as it flows out of my brain.**

**Imaferrari...you shall find out about this...interesting..game...next chapter which I may or may not post today. But probably will, because I'm a softy for reviewers and readers.**

**Disclaimer: Blaaahhh. The same.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY...hopefully. Not gonna lie people, it might get a little dark.**

**

* * *

**

**A Story Not for the Faint of Heart**

**Alex Cooper's POV**

I stare at the flashing lights around me. Ashley's strong arms around wrapped around me. I suddenly feel trapped so I wiggle a little and she gets the picture. I motion for her to follow me. I hobble and wince a bit, my wounds and bruises aching under the strain.

I take us to the back because water has always calmed me. And to tell this story…I'm going to need every shred of sanity left in me, because it needs to be told before I try to block it out. We sit in the grassy area by the pool and I lay on the ground, Ashley next to me and I begin, "Well…the week went by pretty fast, everyone took to Ath and she was hanging out with us and stopping by everyday after she got off of work. She works mornings at a diner. She says it pays the bills or whatever." I take a deep breath. "It was all normal and good….until yesterday."

_**Flashback-Yesterday around 5pm**_

_**Coop's POV**_

_We had just finished listening to Athena play with Murky Water. They really are a good fit. I help to see Ath out because she has to be home for dinner. We say our goodbyes and goodnights before she leaves and we relax by the tv. Few minutes later the doorbell rings and I get up to answer it. I see two girls with freeloader t-shirts and lacrosse sticks on the steps. I open the door to see what they want._

_One of them smiles, she's a blonde and her quiet friend is a brunette., "Wow…you're Alex Cooper….we really wanted you to sign our shirts and Lax stuff. My name's Kate and that's Beth and we're huge fans of yours." She says excitedly._

_I smile and sign their things, "Good to know I haven't lost the lacrosse community in my transition to rockstar." _

_I heard Lucy yell, "Yo, Coop, who's at the door?" I turn my head and yell fans. Just as I'm looking back at them they rush at me, slamming and pinning me into the wall._

_"What the fuck?" I yell and they pin me harder as I struggle. There must be a third because they wouldn't be holding me like this._

_"Coop? You alright?" Lucy and Wiley walk in to see me pinned against the wall and a figure step into the house. _

_"Tsk, Tsk, Coop…thought you were supposed to be smart." I know that voice._


	31. The Figure Emerges with a Plan

**Ooopps, I lied...Game isn't until neeeext chapter which I may or may not post.**

**WARNING: Game is coming from the bitch evil mind of Sarah who has gonnnnee a weeeee bit crazy. So, some of you may be disturbed, creeped out, humiliating or find it extremely strange and evil. And some of you may like it...uhh I don't judge...alot. Annnywho, just giving you a final warning before the game chapters come in.**

**Imaferrari: Oh so close, but no, Aiden is currently in jail. Next best person from the past? This person. Anywho, the game is surprisingly not fight to the death lacrosse...which would be EPIC...but no, I figured I'd go for something a little more traditional...sortof-ish.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah not mine.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY...ooooor not. You're choice.**

* * *

**The Figure Emerges with a Plan **

**Coop's POV**

I'm trying to tell the story but my hands are shaking. Ash sits up and looks at me, before pulling me to her, cradling me against her.

"I-I'm sorry, Ash…It's just…" She shushes me.

"It's alright, Al. Just take your time. Go at your own pace." I nod my head.

"W-Where was I again?" She brushes some hair out of my face.

"The figure came in when Lucy and Wiley got there."

I nod and take a deep breath before continuing.

_**Yesterday-Cont'd**_

_**Coop's POV**_

_"Tsk, Tsk, Coop…thought you were supposed to be smart." I know that voice. "Knew I'd need a couple girls to wrangle you though."_

_The figure steps into the light. Sarah Lopez. Fucking cuntbag ex-keyboardist. I growl out and she chuckles._

_"Aww, come on Coop. Don't you want to have a little fun?" She pulls out a knife and traces it down my side. Lucy and Wiley stare and watch trying to not make any sudden movements. Sarah motions to Beth and Kate and they pull my arms behind my back pushing me into the living room. "I'm Baaackkk." Sarah sings. And everyone jumps getting up from their seats. "Reach for your cell phones and your dead…or atleast Cooper here will be." They all stop and stare at the knife. God, how do I get into these situations. Gun or knife….I mean reaalllly. Someone doesn't like me or likes to make my story interesting. I keep quiet as Beth still has her grip on my arms. Kate goes around collecting everyone's cell phones. Once they're sure they're all there, Kate walks out of the room to put them somewhere. "Aww, not so talkative are we? Why is that?" She strokes the side of my face and I jerk my head away. "Always were feisty weren't you?" My eyes widen. _

_"What did you say?" _

_"Oh…that's right. Aiden used that line on you didn't he? Right before he shot you." She grins. How does she know this? "See, I'm here for a little revenge…Aiden Dennison…is married to my cousin, Madison." He married that slore? Wow…"And well…you're still costing us a great deal of money since Luce's debts haven't been paid. But it's no longer about just paying in currency…you guys are going to pay in a whole other way. Just like my family has paid for your crimes against Aiden." I growl and strain against Beth's grip. Sarah slaps me across the face and I wince. "I wouldn't do that, Coopy…"_

_I spit in her face, "Fuck you." She wipes it off disgusted and Kate slaps me this time, but its with a lacrosse stick...well, can't say I haven't gotten hit in the face with one of those before._

_"Now, you all…are going to participate…or this little feisty tiger is caput." Everyone stares at me and nods. "Good."_


	32. Evil Comes in Many Sizes

**Alllrrrigghttyy then. IT'S GAME TIME. Because I'm a sucker for reviewers and readers...and even you lurkers out there. **

**Disclaimer: BUM BUM BAHHHH...It's the same.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!...Or don't enjoy, either way you can tellll me.**

* * *

**Evil Comes in Many Sizes…Even ex-Keyboardist**

**Spencer's POV**

God, running around these ambulances is tough. No one feels like telling me what's going on. All I've heard is that Kyla is in the hospital and everyone else got out with minor injuries…most of them emotional. I walked over to Lucy and she's trembling. That mysterious, confident persona has vanished. It's replaced by a scared little girl who is terrified of what is going to happen to her heart. I saw Alex and Ash go to the back, Alex looked exhausted and she was limping pretty badly. But I'm sure she'll be able to get the story out, she's always been the trooper and she'll tell Ash anything…what a way to come home from the best week of our lives, but somehow it doesn't surprise me, our lives are never dull.

**Coop's POV**

I shake my head, trying to calm and gather myself before getting to the hard part. I feel Ash rub my back soothingly. I take a slightly shaky breath, "Ash…She was so…ruthless. I felt so helpless…And no one would stop by the house until Athena got off from work the next day…" I sigh. "Um..this is going to be the hard part so bare with me." She nods and I continue.

**Yesterday-Cont'd**

**Coop's POV**

_"Now, you all…are going to participate…or this little feisty tiger is caput." Everyone stares at me and nods. "Good." I see Arden looking terrified for me and I look at her trying to convey that everything'll be alright, but she turns her head into Ky's shoulder and Kyla hugs her tightly. I see Kate bring a dinning chair over. "Thank you Kate. You see, Alex, you're too much of a liability for us to keep you unrestrained. You got out of Aiden's grasp twice and are an aggressive little fighter. So…you and this chair are gonna be best buds." She says to me teasingly and I scoff. Beth walks me over. "Oh and…lose the clothes." I'm shocked. But I shouldn't be really…she's always wanted me naked. Alright, no jokes right now Coop…think. Kate and Beth proceed to take turns restraining me as I'm being undressed. I squirm but every time I do I'm slapped by Sarah. Needless to say they got me half-naked and tied to that chair, psh that's right, bra and panties…this is extremely awkward._

_Sarah grins down at me and grabs a fistfull of my hair jerking my head back and I yelp, wincing as her grip tightens. "Not so tough now, huh bad ass Cooper?" She throws my head to the side and I hang it there. "That's what I thought. But you do need to watch as your friends and loved ones participate in this lovely game that I have in store for them. Took a bit of planning by all of the Coop-haters but we figured out what would truly hurt you. Seeing your friends and loved ones get hurt or humiliate themselves…and not be able to do a thing about it." She grins deviously. _

_"You fucking bitch!" I yell. "Your such a sick fuck! Leave them alone, you whore!"_

_"I merely only came for compensation, Coop. And that language and tone towards me was uncalled for. I'd watch it…considering how vulnerable you are right now." She grazes her hand against my breast. "Wouldn't want Ard there to see something bad would we?" I growl and she slaps me again. I keep quiet. "Good, tiger." She pets my head and I look at the faces of the ones I care for. I see tears and horror. "Now for the rest of you…we're going to play our little activity." Kate and Beth snicker. Beth leans down and nuzzles into my neck, placing kisses on it whispering, "You're gonna love this…" I shake my head and she backs off. _

_"So this little activity…is called…Truth, Dare, or Strip. You cannot switch your pick once you make it…unless of course you want Coop to have a few new places to put piercings." She pokes me a little bit with her knife.. "If you chose to strip, it has to be to the skin. So that leaves your lower half and upper half…only two chances to strip since none of you are wearing shoes.. " I internally let out a frustrated growl. Fucking asshole is making everyone strip because they know that their girlfriends won't like it…also dares are probably going to be something sexual…and truths are going to piss me off, other people off, or just humiliate the person. It's a losing situation for everyone. And I have to watch everything while being tormented by her cronies wandering hands and stuck to this damn chair. They really thought this one out…we might actually have to wait til morning… "Alright, who's going first? How about my old friend, Kris, hmm? What's your choice?"_

_Kris looks up with hatred in her eyes. "Truth."_

_"Oh…well, how does Mikey Cooper's dick taste and feel inside you?" I'm fuming and snarl out. That's my fucking brother. Sarah motions to Kate who slaps me. I keep still and wait._

_I listen to her answer and almost throw up thinking about my brother that way. _

_"Alright, thanks Kris…have a seat until next time." She takes a seat and Sarah walks over to the other side. "Hmm…any volunteers?"_

_"I'll go." Wiley offers and everyone stares. She shrugs. "I strip." She pulls off her shirt and bra revealing her breasts. Bridget rolls her eyes. Really not a surprise for Wiles, she has no issues with her body._

_"Well, thank you Wiley." Wiley takes a seat. "Who's next?"_

_It goes on, Sam and Nikki have chosen Wiley's path while Kyla had to answer a question about sex toys she uses in bed with Lucy, completely mortified. I'm still struggling and getting slapped. _

_"Well, this isn't nearly as fun…Beth…why don't you have a little fun with Coop over there? " She winks as Beth gets in front of me. Oh shit. _

_"Sarah…come on, don't." I plead. She motions for Beth to stop._

_"I'm sorry, but is the great Alexandra Cooper begging? Wow. Never thought I'd see the day…" She grins and walks over. "Could youu repeat that, Coop?" I roll my eyes internally._

_"Sarah, please don't…" I plead again trying to muster some sort of sympathy from her._

_"Please don't what? I'm sorry your answer wasn't in the form of a question…Beth, have at her." I struggle against the chair before Kate slaps me again. I look over at Arden…she's trembling. "Hmm…let's have Coop's girl go next…we haven't had a dare yet…chose dare Ard and I'll hold off Beth for your turn." Beth sits on her knees and gives my girlfriend a cocky smirk. _

_"Fine, I chose dare." No…Ard…I can't bear to watch this._


	33. How Many Cliffhangers

**Alright. So. I'm glad that mostly all of my reviews have been fairly supportive of this twist in their story. I mean you can't just have fluff all the time it's a little boring and I felt it was necessary to add some sort of twist and this is what my brain spit out in the middle of the night. I knew I was taking a risk with this added twist, but I'm glad its worked out. So, in any case, keep reviewing to tell me what you think and I'm glad that you all shared your opinions with me on the previous chapter. **

**Disclaimer: SON...definately not mine.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY **

* * *

**How Many Cliffhangers can I Make Out of this Part of the Story?**

**Ashley's POV**

God, Sarah. I'm going to fucking kill her for what she's done to our family. I'm fuming but I can't show it. I have to stay calm for Alex who's currently trying to sum up the courage to tell me Arden's dare and finish the story as calmly as possible. She buries her face into me and almost starts sobbing. She looks out into the water and exhales shakily, "Alright…"

_** Yesterday..Cont'd (Technically this morning)**_

_**Coop's POV**_

_"Fine, I chose dare." No…Ard…I can't bare to watch this._

_Sarah grins evilly as Beth backs off of me. "I dare you…To fuck Lucy." Everyone is shocked. Clever and fucking evil Sarah…her sister's girlfriend."Both of you completely naked and Lucy has to get off in front of all of us, especially Alex. So make it believable." Lucy and Arden stare at each other before staring at me and Ky. I take a deep breath and Ky latches onto Bridget who tries to comfort her as best she can._

_Arden and Lucy walk into my view and they begin to kiss. My stomach feels like its about of empty its contents. They eventually strip each other down before Arden gets on top of Lucy and pushes her fingers into her. _

_I shut my eyes, I can't watch this anymore…my chest is killing me. Sarah yells, "Freeze, right there!" I guess they froze. "Coop…open your fucking eyes." I shake my head. She slaps me across the face. "Do it." I shake my head again. I feel the cold shaft of a lacrosse stick press into my neck, choking me. "Open them." I still can't…I can't watch this. She jerks the stick up, chocking me tightly and cutting off all my air. I open my eyes and she releases the pressure on my neck. I cough and sputter, trying to circulate air into my lungs. "Good, tiger. Keep em open…the more times they close…the more they have to stop and the more Lucy can't get off. Continue." Arden pumps in and out of Lucy. I feel myself growing numb. I can't feel anything…I'm becoming stoic so I don't get myself hurt, walls are going up. They finish, Lucy crying out as she orgasms and they walk to their sister and girlfriend who is shaking. They're both humiliated and I just stare off trying to keep my mind off of what I just saw and the horrible feeling of guilt…It's my fault….Ard wouldn't have had to do that if it weren't for me…none of them would..._

_Sarah chuckles, "Well that was fun." I look at the clock. It's 2 am …we've got 10 hours left of this. "Hmm..Beth feel free to start…" I squirm as Beth starts to lick up my still covered slit._

_"Come on, stop it. Can you see how much it's hurting Ard?" Kyla growls out and steps forward. Whoa, Ky has balls. Kyla rushes forward slamming into Sarah. Damn she's a feisty little pixie. They wrestle around for the knife before Kate takes over and holds her arms behind her back. _

_Sarah spits out blood, "You fucking bitch. You're gonna regret that. Keep her still Kate."_

_"Don't you fucking touch her!" Lucy yells and steps forward. _

_"Tsk, tsk….Lucy I wouldn't do that if I were you…" She uses the knife to cut open Ky's shirt. "Wouldn't want to harm this little fairy would you?" She sneers and Lucy's face drops. "That's what I thought, now go back to the couch." Damnit I feel so helpless and violated. God, I wanna protect all of them. "Aww, looks like we're working up Coopski over here…or is that Beth's tongue?"She chuckles and goes back to Ky. "As for you…you really shouldn't mess with someone with a knife." She lunges forward and stabs Ky in the stomach and her legs buckle as she cries out in pain, blood starts seeping from her stomach. I look over at the clock and its 8 am. Two hours Ky…hang in there, hun. _

_Sarah shoves Ky into Lucy's arms and continues with her game. "Hmm…who's left…ah, Brooke. What's your choice? Dare and Beth stops." Brooke looks conflicted and looks at me._

_"I'll dare." Brooke says._

_Sarah gets an evil smirk. "Yo, Sarah. I gotta pee." Sam pipes up and everyone rolls their eyes. "What? I'm half naked and its cold we've been here for hours... hence me needing to use the bathroom." Sarah rolls her eyes and motions for her to go. Sawyer is up to something._

_I hear Ky whimpering as they continue to press on her wound with Wiley's discarded white shirt that is now drenched in red. Kate surprisingly speaks up, " Sar, I think we should get that one out of here…we're gonna get caught anyways…we can't let her bleed to death." Sarah turns on her. _

_"Did I ask for your opinion Katieee? No. I didn't."_

_Beth gets up, "Hey, don't talk to her that way, she was just giving her opinion."_

_"Well, I didn't ask for one did I? So just go back to being a dyke whore and eating out Ms. Hero over there."_

_"You know what? She really doesn't deserve this. I have no idea why we even thought it was a good idea to help you." Beth growls._

_Sarah chuckles, "Oh I do. You two have debts to be paid, don't you remember?" They both look down. "That's what I thought. Now back to your posts."They reluctantly go back. Beth walks behind me and leans over pretending to kiss my neck and murmurs, "Hold still…" _

_Sawyer decides to pop out from the bathroom and I catch that she has a hit of red on her finger tips. It's not Kyla's blood…it's..lipstick? Looks like Ashley's …She's definitely up to something. I feel the ropes slack a little…Beth is untying me bit by bit, while Kate distracts Sarah with pointless questions, I'll be sure to help get them a lesser sentence…_

_"So Brooke, a dare is it? I dare you to hit Coop, hard in the face with this lacrosse stick. And if I don't deem it hard enough…well, you're going to have to do it again." I brace myself as Brooke, swings it once like a bat, taking a practice swing. Fuck, I forgot she was a softball player in highschool. Sarah must know, which is why she thinks Brooke should do this. Brooke winds up and swings, smacking me hard in the face. It stings so fucking badly and I'll probably be bruised. Luckily…it was a lacrosse stick…you see lacrosse stick heads are usually made out of hard plastic and there are leather and nylon strings strung into it. The only part that will bruise is where the hard plastic hit..the leather just stings if there's some that's long enough after its been tied to whip you in the face. I shake my head to seem dazed and Sarah motions for Brooke to sit._

_A few minutes pass and the ropes are slack enough that I can get my hands out but they still give the illusion that I'm tied. Kate is trying to distract Sarah by discussing random questions and concerns. I shake my head at Beth, pretending my hair is in my face. She stops and rubs my shoulders, playing her part. Now that I can defend myself, I think I'll get some answers out of Sarah and stall her from making anyone do anything else.._

_"So, Sarah…" Sarah turns and looks at me. "We're you always this fucked up in the head or did you magically turn it while you were gone?"_

_"Al…" Bridget warns and everyone looks at my like I'm crazy for angering her while I'm defenseless. _

_"No, no, I think I'll give her a few answers." Sarah smiles errily at me. "Well, you see. I've always enjoyed other's pain." She chuckles. "Hence why I was such a bitch, it made me feel powerful and I craved it. So, what would give me the biggest high? Tearing down someone like you Coop, everything going for her, everyone loves her, lives in her perfect world with the perfect girlfriend. So, to answer your question…I've always been this way, I just suppressed it, never having a reason to tear you down…until now."Oi, always me? What the fuck is going on with this world? I mean come on…I get hurt, I get shot, I get beaten, and now I'm being held hostage by a crazy ex-bandmate…My karma reaallyyy isn't this bad…_

_"So…were you trying to get close to me from the beginning for Aiden?"I cringe at his name._

_She laughs, "Well, that's the funny part. I had no idea about Aiden's life until I had left the band and gotten back to my family and then learned about Madison's husband…My family and I weren't really on speaking terms while I was involved in a band full of lesbians, but they welcomed me with open arms once I got home and said I had left the band because I realized they were right...didn't actually believe it but its what they wanted to hear." She turns to the others, "I suppose I could give the game a break, I'm bored with it…feel free to put your clothes back on.." They look relieved and slightly confused as clothes are put on."Because I think Alex here needs a little attention." She traces the blade down my side and slices my hip. "Oops, slipped." I wince, waiting for the right moment to spring on her. She laughs and glances at the others, the blade moving away. There's my chance, I slip out of the restraints and tackle her to the ground. She's completely surprised and everyone cheers me on. I smashed her face into the tile floor repeatedly and she slams the knife into my thigh, I cry out in pain and fall off of her. We hear a knock on the door….Ath? Is she here?_

_"LAPD! We're coming in!" I look at the clock…it's 11 am…Athena should've been here by now. They kick down the door and come in surrounding us._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Ashley's POV**

"Turns out, Sam had written on the window 'Athena, call cops' backwards so it faced right, in your lipstick…which she says she'll pay you for." Coop gives a slight chuckle and I smirk a bit. "Ath saw it, called the cops and here we are." Coop looks so exhausted and pained. She and Arden have been through so much.

"So, uh, what happened with you and Arden? She run into your arms again?" I try to lighten the mood, but Coop looks down.

"Al?" No response. "Alex? Come on. Look at me. What's wrong, hun?" Alex looks up at me emotionlessly. I just hold her tighter.

"We're not together as of a half hour ago."


	34. The End of Ardex?

**Wellllll hello there massive amount of reviews. Thanks guys for all the feedback. I know you're all upset that Ardex is having its split once more, but they need to figure a few things out before being with each other. As for Sarah...hell yeah, she's a sick person. She's a liiiiitttttle not right in the head, plus she's always been a total bitch. She knew just how to twist Ardex to make them break. She's going bye-bye for a long time, I can guaruntee you that. And now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Same same but different.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

**The End of Ardex?**

**Ashley's POV**

"We're not together as of a half hour ago." I'm shocked. They go through everything. They're perfect for each other…I thought if not Briley, then Ardex would be getting married next.

"Alex? What? How? I mean.." I search her face for something, anything to explain what is going on, but she looks numb and unfeeling.

She shrugs, "Arden said that she couldn't deal with it anymore, she couldn't see me put myself in danger time after time and that it wasn't fair to her…and it isn't, it never was." She hangs her head and gets up hobbling away.

"What the hell, Al? You're not going to fight for her? You never give up and especially not when Arden is concerned." I'm fuming. She spins around, staring at me. She's not angry…she just looks like she doesn't care…Oh boy, she's got her walls up and every defense mechanism in the book.

"Ashley…can we please just not make this about me right now? This whole fucking ordeal has been about me. Who you should be worried about is Ky…she's the one who's been taken to the emergency room. She's the one who needs you. Get your head straight, Ash." She walks off leaving me alone to contemplate how stupid I was being not worrying about Ky first. My own sister. Oh god, it's hitting me that she's fighting for her life…I squat down and hold my head in my hands for a bit sniffling and trying to collect myself a bit. I need to be strong for Arden and Spencer and everyone else. I'm Ashley Freakin' Davies, I don't crumble under pressure. I'm gonna help everyone through this.

I stand up, collecting myself and go in search of my wife. I see her sitting down, comforting what has to be Lucy who is sobbing into her chest. I wrap an arm around Spence and she looks at me and gives a half smile, mouthing What's going on? I mouth back that I'll tell her later probably in the hospital while were waiting for Ky. God, I hope she's ok.

Athena decides to drive half of us and the other half go in my Suburban. Unfortunately, Alex and Arden were put into the same car and have made it extremely awkward for themselves. Alex just stares at the floor and Arden glances around, sometimes sneaking looks at her. Everyone looks confused about it…I guess they didn't tell anyone.

We arrive at the hospital and everyone rushes in. I ask for Kyla Woods and say that I'm her sister along with Arden. They tell me that she's in surgery and we'll have to wait.

I offer to go get coffee for everyone…and a soda for Coop. That girl hates coffee…how do you hate coffee? Beyond me. I bring Spence with me and tell her the whole ordeal as we drive to Starbucks. She looks shocked at the end.

"So, Ard ended it?" I nod. "But they've gotten through so much together…I mean I thought Alex would fight." We're currently walking out of Starbucks.

I sigh and open the car door for Spence, "Me too, but you should've seen her Spence…she just wasn't there, she checked out completely after telling me the story…she probably already had to tell it to the police…well the brief version…but she went into detail with me…God, she's so beaten. And she's just convinced that Arden is right and that she doesn't deserve to be with her." I shut the door and start the car. I rub Spencer's hand as I drive back to the hospital. I'm gonna need her for this. I'm so glad that I have my wife by my side. Who knows what could've happened if we were home…


	35. The Valiant Sister

**Neeeeeeext Chapter. Bit of a clue into whats going on in the Ardsters mind...but next chapter will be the Ashley-Arden talk. And all that good stuffs. **

**Disclaimer:Son not mine...I do own...alot of these characters. and this storyline. Soo ha.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY...and possibly review some more. *hint hint* *wink wink***

* * *

**The Valiant Sister**

**Ashley's POV**

Well we arrived and got everyone their coffee which they all thanked us greatly for. Mikey just got here and was immediately launched into by Kris. At least he's good for something. Alex doesn't even acknowledge him. I hand her her soda and she murmurs a thanks and continues staring down the hallway. Alright, I can't take this, I need to talk to Arden. I get up to go talk to her when Paula comes in.

"Thank god, Spencer and Ashley you two are alright!" She envelops us in a hug.

"Yeah, Mama C, we just got back to the house from the honeymoon when they were arresting the bastards…" She looks at me sympathetically.

"Ashley, is anyone else hurt? I mean the EMT's probably stitched them up, but I might just want to double check…" She looks around and no one looks as battered and bruised as Coop does. They shouldn't…only Coop and Ky got physically hit.

"Mrs. C, uh, you know Alex Cooper right?"

"Yeah, she was you're best man. Gorgeous, amazing, talented girl. Really was the sweetest thing when she was playing those songs. Why?"

I jerk my head in her direction and Paula's eyes widen, "She got stabbed with a knife in her hip and thigh. She's got some real bad bruising too. My guess is that she wanted them to worry about Ky before thinking about her, but she's got a pretty bad limp on her. "

"Thank you, Ashley. I'll try and get her to come with me, but if she doesn't I'll need your help." I nod and wrap my arms around Spencer who sighs a bit watching her mother. Paula is trying to help Alex out of her daze. Alex looks up and nods, following her into the hallway to get checked out.

We sit down with the rest of the people. Spence and I try to comfort Lucy. Arden is sitting in a chair by herself…she hates hospitals…she didn't even see Coop when she was in a coma until I dragged her there. Kris and Mikey are whispering and he brushes her long blonde hair out of her face. Brooke and Sawyer are snuggled up together asleep on the couch and Athena and Nikki are whispering to each other, Nikki even manages to crack a smile. Seems like something is going on there…

A few hours later, Paula comes into the waiting area. "Ashley.." I look up. "Kyla can see visitors now. She lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a blood transfusion and we stitched up her wound. Unfortunately, she has slipped into a coma. I'm sorry Ash, I'll leave you to decide who goes in to see her. Alex is already in there because we let her share a room with Kyla to make it easier on you guys."

"Paula.." I say. She looks at me. "Will she wake up soon? And is there something wrong with Alex?"

She sighs, "I don't know, Ashley…comas are tricky things…could be days, weeks, months…Just be there for her and hope for the best. As for Alex, we think she has a concussion from blunt trauma to the head." Everyone glances at Brooke who has woken up from her nap with Sam. "Also she really shouldn't have been walking with those wounds…they were fairly deep and had to be painful. She ripped open a few of her stitches because of it. So we're have her stay with us for a little while." She smiles slightly and wraps her arm around Spencer who hugs her tightly.

"Thanks, Paula." She just smiles and nods, before turning to Spencer.

"Spence, hunny, do you and Ash need someplace to stay since your house is being investigated?"

We look at each other. Never really thought of that. "Well, you, Ash, and Arden can stay with us if you'd like."

"Thanks Mom, we'll talk it over, we might just use Alex's apartment." Then she looks at Arden. "Or we might not. We have to talk with Arden."

"Alright sweetie, just tell me your decision later." She walks off and we decide that Arden, Lucy, Spencer, and I will all go first to see them.

We walk into the room and first see, Coop who's completely zoned out, it would be normal for the space cadet that she is…if she didn't have a worried look on her face. I wonder what she's thinking about. I spot her notebook and a pen lying on the tray next to her…she must be writing new stuff…trying to get through everything that's been going on. Then again…it could just be her meds acting up on her.

I look over at Ard who ignored Alex and walked over to Ky. She's sniffling with teary eyes. I guess this snaps Alex out of her trance and she looks at us.

"Hey guys. How's it goin'?" Alex gives us a weak smile. "No idea why they're keeping me here, I might have a minor concussion or whatever but come on…not like I haven't had worse." She jokes. Ah, there's the old Coop.

Arden's head snaps over to her and shoots her a glare, "Of course you've had worse. You put yourself in danger all the time, its like you have a fucking death wish."

Alex raises a brow, "Aww, Ardypoo is talking to me now. That's great. You should really be more concerned with your sister, Ard, leave me alone." Arden steps towards her and Spence and I just watch the situation unfold. Lucy walks over to Kyla's bed and grasps her hand, leaning forward and whispering things in her ear. Ky is still unresponsive.

"Ha, that's funny, Coop. Aww, Coop's always good for a laugh. Coop risks her life for other people. Coop likes to save everyone else. Cooper is so selfless, always putting others first. That is how people see you. And it's great…until you look at what you have left Alex. You put everyone before you and you get hurt…you get ignored, you get neglected, and most of all, you lose yourself. I love you Alex. I do, but you keep making yourself this big fricken martyr and I can't handle it." Shit…this isn't good. We should get them out of here to talk so they aren't yelling around Kyla and Lucy.

I whisper to Spence, "Hey, you wanna get those two out of here so I can spend time with Luce and Ky?" She nods and kisses my cheek.

Spencer somehow gets them out of the room and Alex is being wheeled around in a wheelchair. I walk over to Kyla and I touch her other hand and look at Lucy who has tears streaming down her face. I walk over to her and she buries her face into my chest as I wrap my arms around her. "It'll be alright, Luce. Ky's a fighter…Its how she got herself into this mess in the first place." Lucy looks up at me surprised.

"You know?" She rasps out.

"Yeah, Alex told me the whole story back when I first got back to the house…Ky was protecting Arden. Luce, you're one of the reasons why she was able to stand up to Sarah." Lucy looks at me weirdly. "No, I'm serious, before you got here, Ky was this sweet little girl who would let people walk all over her. You taught her that there was always something worth fighting for." She shakes her head.

"She's always had that…" She thinks for a second. "But I guess I did help bring it out…" I smile at her and kiss the side of her head. We just sit there for a few minutes gazing at my beautiful little sister, wondering how this could have happened, and to such a good person.

"Luce, you gonna be alright here by yourself? I'm gonna go check and see what's going on with those two idiots and my amazing wife." She chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Ash, thanks."

I walk out into the hallway and go in the direction that I saw them leave. I hear them before I see them.

"Ard, you know, if I didn't have a headache already, I definitely have one now." I hear Coop grumble.

"You ok, Al? Maybe you should go back and rest. Plus your meds are probably kicking in so you're going to be feeling a little loopy and weird." I hear Spencer say as I turn the corner and see them in a deserted waiting area. Coop shakes her head.

"If we don't do this now, we won't talk ever. Arden knows this and so do I." She sighs and looks over at Arden who shrugs. "So, that's it Ard? We're done?"

I wrap my arms around Spencer and rest my chin on her shoulder looking at them. Spencer traces her fingers along my arms and I sigh quietly into her neck. We're all still waiting on Arden's answer.

"Yeah," Arden's voice cracks. "We're done."

"Alright." Coop says emotionlessly…she sounds exhausted if anything. "Spence? Can you take me back to the room? I'm not feeling all too great."

Spencer nods and kisses my cheek before wheeling Alex back to her room. Leaving my youngest sister and I alone. I'm going to get some answers.


	36. Reasons Why

**Hey there lovely people. Here's the next chapter for ya. Amazing that so many people have told me how they love this story and only one other person in my life actually vaguely knows that I write this fan fiction, eh, I've always been good with writing stories and poems and things...but this is definately something that's just keeping me sane in a world full of uncertainty, I'm controlling this little world...we'll my mind and subconsious are...I AM NOT DIRECTLY RESPONSIBLE for making this happen...I blame television, movies, my imaginary friends as well as my real ones and random life experiences. this spurr of the moment thing turned into a story that I've been writing for two months now, and I couldn't be happier with the responses and lurkers. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...oh and more Blah...Son not mine...you guys know the drill this is like my 81st chapter of this on going series. If you haven't got it now...well...I have nothing to say to that other than...beware of forests...the chainsaw bunnies shall get yoooou.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! And Welcome to all the newbies who have story alerted me and people who reviewed. You have swayed me to post now. **

* * *

**Reasons Why**

**Ashley's POV**

"Alright, what the hell Ard? I mean you and Coop are perfect. You're Ardex. You've been through everything. Why in the hell would you break her heart?"

Arden shakes her head, "You wouldn't get it. You've got Spencer, you two have had this perfect little fairytale relationship that hasn't been affected by anything that has happened."

"That is so not true Ard." I go to protest but she cuts me off.

"Is it? I mean you're the exact same person you were before Coop came back." She called her Coop. Wow, that was fast. Guess they're really ending it. "You and Spencer have only gotten stronger. You're girlfriend/wife has not been the one with the burden of knowing that people are getting hurt and most of it is coming from the things she did."

"It's not her fault, Arden. None of this is."

"She could've not risked herself for everyone else, why did she have to be the one? Why out of any of the people in that room was she the one to get stabbed because she tried to be the brave one and take down the person holding us captive?"

"Ard…You forget that Ky did the exact same thing. They were both trying to protect you they-"

She interrupts me, "I don't need protection. I need a sister and a girlfriend that I know won't die and leave me."

I scoff, "Really Arden? You don't need protecting? You were bawling your eyes out over Coop during the whole ordeal. You were unable to look at anything, crying on other people's shoulders. You usually don't need protecting…but at that point, all they wanted to do was stop the situation from making everyone more damaged than they already were."

"How would you know? You were off on your honeymoon."

"Coop told me. I was extremely hard for her, but she told me the whole story in detail Ard…most of it was about how she hated that you had to go through it."

She shakes her head, "It doesn't matter anymore. We're over. We need some time apart. She ran away for 4 years and now its my turn."

I look at her surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving for a bit. Maybe not 4 years, but just for a little while. I can't take this…I just need to regain my sanity."

"You're leaving when your ex-girlfriend and your sister are in the hospital? That's great Arden. Where are you going? Have a nice vacation while we all deal with their suffering."

"Ash, I don't want to fight…I plan on leaving tomorrow. I would really like it if we could be civil before I leave."

I shake my head, "You're crushing my best friend…you're leaving your family. Arden what's happened to you?"

She sighs, "Ash, shouldn't you be on my side? I'm your sister. She's your best friend…I mean come on, blood always goes over friendship."

"No, Ard. I can't support you in this decision. I don't think its right."

She sighs, "Then I'm sorry Ash, but I've got to leave." She hugs me. "I'll call you when I get there. I'll miss you." I hug her tightly to me and I whisper back, "I'll miss you too." And with that she exits all of our lives.


	37. Life without Ardex

**Alrighty, lovin' the reviews guys. Thanks for 'em and keep 'em comin' I promise to keep writing for ya. Soo anywho...I couldn't keep Arden out for long...Psh, what do you think I am? A monster? Annnywho, Love you all, you reviewers and lurkers make my life and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I own...list goes on and on...don't own anything SON related.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Life without Ardex**

**One month later**

**Ashley's POV**

I'm currently running around my room trying to find my shoes because my baby sister is finally returning for good and I'm going to take her out tonight. I should be royally pissed at her for leaving…but God, I've missed her so much…I've been so worried. I grunt frustratedly, "Spence…where are those really awesome shoes I wore at that place that one time with the food…" I whine.

She walks out of the bathroom looking stunning, "Oh, maybe they're by the thing with the lights by that place you did that thing that one time." She rolls her eyes, "Hunny, I honestly have noo idea what you are talking about." I look under the bed and I jump in triumph.

"Yesss, I found them!" I jump around my room doing my happy dance.

"Ok, I sooo did not need to see that." I look behind me and chuckle at Kyla who is currently leaning against the doorway with a weirded out look on her face. "Now come on, I haven't seen her since she spent those two days with us after I woke up." She whines and I shake my head.

Yeah, Kyla woke up about a week after Arden left. I called her up and she came down from the ranch she apparently is staying at…I know right? Arden? Ranch? What? But apparently the life of a cowgirl soothed her and got her calm again. She wouldn't tell us where said ranch was for reasons obvious…that we'd track her down and force her to come back with us when we missed her too much. We knew she was telling the truth when she came back to visit Kyla in the hospital. She was saddle sore and smelled like a barn, I'll tell ya that much, but she loves it there. She decided to come back down because she missed everyone and it was time she came back to face everything…and by everything, she probably means Alex.

Alex wasn't doing so well the first week. She was released from the hospital two days after Arden left and she just stayed in her room, writing and playing Moose for the rest of the week. Then Arden came back and we all asked her if she wanted to see her but she just shrugged and stayed home while we all met up at the hospital. Athena volunteered to stay with Alex, considering she didn't know Kyla or Arden too well. Those two have been close ever since. I wonder what happened that day, maybe I'll be getting it out of them. They've been sneaking into the studio a lot, a few of us got suspicious that Alex and Ath we're having a little fling but we asked Nikki, who's the closest to Ath…and possibly her friend with benefits, and she laughed and shook her head, saying that we were overreacting. Well, if Nikki isn't concerned, I mean they couldn't be doing anything like that for the past month without us knowing…could they?

Sawyer and Brooke are currently dating, which was a bit of a finally moment. Luce and Ky have been stronger than ever. They really love each other. Oh and Kris dumped the wee Coop, she said he wasn't helping out his sister in her time of need and she couldn't stand his horrible jokes anymore. They're still friends or whatever.

We're all going to head out and meet up with Arden. She's having her stuff shipped in by tomorrow so she's coming home with us tonight after we're done celebrating. One thing's for sure, whenever we go to a club or bar…there's always a musical number…wonder who's going to put themselves out there tonight.


	38. The Return of Arden Davies

**Heyyyy there. Been a bit of a while. But yeah, I've been a weeeee bit busy with school and crap. Plus I had a lacrosse tournament this weekend so I haven't had time to write much. Told ya I couldn't keep Arden away for too long...be boring with out her and Coop being all awkward and mushy and strange. But it starts off with a little look into Kristin's mind...eh I figured why not switch it up. So any and all feedback is appreciated in the form of a review. Love ya alllllll. Yes, even you lurkers.**

**Disclaimer: Ze same ssssing. **

**Songs Used: The Reason Why- Rachael Yamagata**

**Read, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

* * *

**The Return of Arden Davies**

**Kristin's POV**

We arrive at a strictly VIP club in LA, apparently one side is a sound proofed night club and the other is more of a jazz club. Everyone pairs off per usual. Which leaves me, Ath, Nikki, and Alex all in our little foursome. Ath whispers something into Alex's ear who nods and walks into the crowd. Everyone decides on the jazz club side to relax and talk with Arden before heading over to the clubbing side. Wonder what's going on with Alex and Athena lately. They've been a sneaky whispers and giggles. But, I mean, I'm the only one who knows about Nikki and Athena dating for the past week so I highly doubt Alex and Athena are doing anything. Ohh look…shineeyy….

**Ashley's POV**

We all manage to find a few tables near each other before I see my little Ard walk through the entrance. Wow, I missed her. I grin and call her over. I see her turn her head and break out into a wide grin. She walks over and everyone excitedly hugs her and welcomes her back. She was really missed…plus I think half of them want Ardex to be ok. I look around…noticing a certain blue eyed, lacrosse playing brunette is missing. Arden seems to notice too.

"Al stay home?" She asks me a little sadly.

"No she came with, she must've gone to the bathroom or something." Arden nods as the lights dim and we all sit down to start chatting as music is played. A few songs later and I'm starting to get worried about Alex, maybe seeing Arden again was too much for her.

Then I see the before mentioned brunette walk on stage and sit at the piano. What is she doing…she doesn't play piano. She adjusts the mic and speaks softly in her radio DJ voice into it, "Hey guys, Alex Cooper here, and your listening to smoooooth Coop in the mornings." Everyone chuckles a bit. "Anyways guys, I thought I'd give a little show in honor of the lovely Arden Davies returning to the scene." She smiles softly and Arden blushes and looks down. "So, uh, my housemates and friends might have noticed that Ath and I have gotten to be pretty good friends over the past month and have been all sneaky and whatnot." We all look at each other. "Welll, we are not dating…she's like a sister to me really guys, oh and she and Nikki have been dating for about a week." We all look at them pretty much saying about time you got your act together. They shrug and smile. Ath giving Nikki a peck on the lips and we all congratulate them. "Anyways, the reason for that sneakyness, was that Ath was teaching me how to play piano for a song that I had written for a piano part. Ath had seen it and said that she wouldn't be able to do it justice…so for the past month…I've been learning piano to this song." She grins and winks at us, "So, without further ado…I give you "The Reason Why." She begins playing.

_I think about how it might have been_

_We'd spend out days travelin'_

_It's not that I don't understand you_

_It's not that I don't want to be with you_

_But you only wanted me_

_The way you wanted me_

We all look at Arden, expecting her to be mad or crying but she just sits there looking admiringly at Alex. Huh, that's weird….maybe the ranch did help her.

_So, I will head out alone, hope for the best_

_And we hang our heads down_

_As we skip the goodbyes_

_And you can tell the world what you want them to hear_

_I've got nothing left to lose, my dear_

_So, I'm up for the little white lies_

_But you and I know the reason why_

_I'm gone, and you're still there_

_I'm gone, and you're still there_

_I'm gone, and you're still there_

She smiles slightly over at our table and continues playing.

_I'll buy a magazine searching for your face_

_From coast to coast, or where ever I find my place_

_I'll track you on the radio, and_

_I'll sign your list in a different name_

_But as close as I get to you_

_It's not the same_

She gets into her playing and we all are glancing warily at Arden who is being sung to in the first hour that she has comeback.

_So, I will head out alone, hope for the best_

_We can pat ourselves on the back_

_As say that we tried_

_And if one of us makes it big_

_We can spill our regrets_

_And talk about how the love never dies_

_But you and I know the reason why_

_I'm gone, you're still there_

_I'm gone, you're still there_

_I'm gone, and you're still there_

Alex smiles thoughtfully and Ath looks proud as Nikki wraps her arms around her. They really are cute.

_So, steal the show, and do your best_

_To cover the tracks that I have left_

_I wish you well and hope you find_

_Whatever you're looking for_

_The way I might've changed my mind,_

_But you only showed me the door_

_So, I will head out alone, hope for the best_

_We can pat ourselves on the back_

_And say that we tried_

_And if one of us makes it big_

_We can spill our regrets_

_And talk about how the love never dies_

_But you and I, you and I, you and I know the reason why._

Everyone jumps up for a round of applause and Alex takes her flourishy bow and grins. "Thanks guys. Now let's go party!" Alex leaps off the stage and everyone laughs. Quite the character that one. She walks over to us and we all praise her.

"Jeez Coop, we thought that you and Ath were having an affair or something." Wiley laughs and Arden just stands there, checking out Coop with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, yeah, well it was supposed to be a surprise. I knew the song was suited for piano and everything so Ath taught me a thing or two." She smiles and shrugs, winking at Athena who grins proudly and says, "You were great up there, hun."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." We all turn and look at Arden who has decided to speak. "Song for every occasion huh, Coop?" Well, she called her Coop…meaning friendship.

Cooper looks around and smiles, "Well, yeah, you inspire me Ard." Aww, she's so cute. Arden blushes. "Another reason for the piano thing is that…well, you're our keyboardist Ard and I just wanted to do you justice." She shrugs bashfully. I wonder how long this friendship thing'll last.


	39. The Original Foursome

**Alright, sooooocoo here's another chappy. So...reviews are SERIOUSLY lacking for the past two chapters...makes me wonder how many people are sticking with me...so if you could please write a sentence or two about the chapter and what you'd like to see or think will happen, it'd be really great. I've been a bit busy and haven't been too motivated to writing, so those would definately be some positive reinforcement for me. You guys are awesome...yes, even the lurkers that make me feel like you don't exist...but appearently you do, because I get hits and views.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SoNage-y stuff. Do own this story, Ard, Coop, Luce, Wiles, Bridget, Athena, Nikki, Sammy-Sawyer, Sarah, Meredith, Cameron, Brooke, Kris, Mikey, Eric, Demetri, the Coopers, the Vassars and other characters...**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**The Original Foursome in the Davies Mansion**

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up to the lovely sight and feeling of my wife wrapped up in my arms, and thennnnn the hangover hits. Now, I've got rockstar genes…but I'm getting old here, I mean..I'm 22..so yeah, I'm sticking with that story…so I only have a mild headache and can actually remember what happened last night. Coop and Arden are definitely not going to be so lucky, they drank as much as I did, but Coop is a notorious lightweight and Arden's tiny so her sober-staying ability is decreased even with the rockstar genes. I might have to fill in some blanks for those ones. Luckily everyone had some sort of designated driver to bring them home. I feel a hand run through my hair bring me out of my thoughts.

I turn to my grinning, just woken up wife and say in my raspy morning voice whisper, "Hey, Spence."

"Hey, Ash…how's your head? It's been a while since you got tipsy, but I still remember how much of a headache you get, love." She brushes my mussed up bangs aside.

"Eh, a little achey…nothing some asprin can't help. Wanna go downstairs and see if Coop and Ard are awake? Make some breakfast?" I hear my stomach grumble at me. Hey…foods coming bud, chill.

She shakes her head and smiles, "You just want to terrorize them while they're hungover." Am I really that transparent? This woman knows me too well.

I chuckle, "Ya got me there, hun." I wink and kiss her lips lightly, before we get up. We walk downstairs and are met with a sight of Coop with her face in a bowl of cereal and no sight of Arden…she might still be asleep. I grin mischievously at Spencer, who rolls her eyes and smiles as I stalk towards the Cooper-beast. Oi, it's a mighty beast with the tendency to throw its attackers into the wateringhole if they get too rowdy. Don't try this at home kids…this is for Davies only. I stand next to her and say a bit louder than normal, "Whatcha doin' Cooper?" She yelps and flails effectively falling off her stool onto the floor with the entire contents of her cereal bowl all over herself. Spencer and I just burst out laughing as she scowls and slaps my leg, before covering her ears from our loud laughing and groaning. Our laughing subsides and Coop takes her hands off her ears.

"Jesus, Ash…Come on…you know I don't do well in the mornings let alone after I've gotten drunk the night before…." She groans and picks up the plastic bowl from her cereal and puts it on the bar counter. "You, by the way, are cleaning that shit up." She walks over to the couch and lays down.

I hear the thumping of what must be Arden coming down the stairs, she looks way worse than Coop. Not surprised considering she drank a fair amount more. She grumbles, "Why are you guys so loud? Jesus, you woke me up."

"Aww, I'm sorry Ardypoo. I was only having fun with the Coopski over there." I see Coop's hand rise up from the couch, flipping me off. "You see, Cooper here, fell asleep in her cereal….which is now on the floor." She glances at the floor. "Because, I may have freaked her out by talking loudly causing her to fall off the stool and her cereal to dump ontop of her….luckily Coop only eats cereal dry." I hear Alex grumble from the couch and Arden slaps my arm. "Oi, silbing abuse….Spppeennnccceeer." I whine.

Spencer just shakes her head and chuckles, fixing breakfast. Fine, don't back me up hmpf. "Ash, leave her and me alone, alright? At least until we're able to eat our breakfast and not have it thrown all over us because we're a klutz." She directs the last part at Coop, grinning. We again see Coop's hand raise and flip us off. "Aww, come on Coopy, don't be like that." She walks over and flops herself onto Coop's couch. I walk over to Spence as Arden tries to reason with the pouting Cooper. I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her shoulder as she flips over the eggs in her pan on the stove.

"Mm…looks good, love. Anything I can do to help?" I nuzzle into her neck.

"I'm good on the food . But could you get the plates ready, hun?" I nod and grab the plates before we all sit down to eat breakfast. Looks like the original foursome is back…well people wise anyways.


	40. Filling in the Blanks

**Wow, and I mean wow, guys thank you so much for all of the reviews and staying with the story thus far. YOU GUYS GOT ME PAST 100 REVIEWS WHICH IS AH-MAZING! This is the 85th chapter of the whole series and I'm glad to be sharing it with you guys. As always reviews are appreciated. I definately wanted to get this chappy out today since the response to the last one was crazy. so THANK YOU. And also you lurkers too. I know you may not voice your opinions, but its good to know that you still read.**

**In response to reviews:**

**Thank you to _Jab1993, 30mafer04, emily1991, Spashley4ever4, _**

**_Imaferrari: Thanks for you continuing updates, you always have great suggestions. As for Spashley, yes, I know, I'm working on it. I tend to try to not bring too much drama into their relationship because I feel like they are so fragile and I really don't want to have to deal with breaking them up again. They're kind of the responsible ones in the story...which is definately a change. I dunno, it's just how my writing is going. I know there are a lot of people, but I just can't send a bunch of them off. Spashley is definately going to be on their own soon. I promise._**

**_Bullsgirl1107: Yeah, who knows how Ardex is going to turn out, I mean they kind of can't stay away for too long...Thank you for commenting on my awesome amazingness._**

**_101lincy: Yeah, there's definately going to be the start of some Spashley family, plus Coop and Ard definately can't be apart for too long, so the wait probably won't be so bad._**

**_LostTreex3: Aw, Thank you. Yeah, Coop's a character...and a klutz, always makes for good entertainment._**

**Disclaimer: Same list as last time.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

**Filling in the Blanks**

**Ashley's POV**

Well breakfast was good, everyone seemed pretty much back to normal, minus the lack of Ardex coupleness. The four of us are just sitting around laughing and joking and hearing stories about where Arden has been and just catching up.

"Sooooo, do you guys remember last night at all?" Coop and Arden look at each other curiously and shake their heads. "Well, allow me to fill in some blanks you may have."

_**Flashback-Last Night in the Club**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

_Well it seems like everyone is getting along quite nicely. Everyone's dancing and having a good time. Coop and Arden are even giggling over by the bar. That's when I see them downing shots. Oh boy…they're gonna have a rough night...and morning. Spencer and I are grinding against each other, her arms around my neck as I pull her against me and snare her lips in a hot kiss. The others are all talking or dancing as well. Kris is talking to some guy and obviously flirting with the girl next to him, looks like she's moving past the wee Coop._

_The song ends and Spencer and I head over to the bar over by Coop and Ard to get some drinks. "Arrrddd, what the hell are you talking about, you silly…" Oh great, Coop's drunk. She's a funny drunk…but she is the clumsiest person ever and makes a fool of herself. "I really don't think that the chainsaws with bunnies and stuffs are trying to hug me…"_

_Arden giggles, "Awww, butttt like….they allllllllways follow you and stuff, and..like…want you, ya know? They want a huuuuggg." She hugs Coop and they fall over, laughing hysterically on the floor. The bartender gives me a look of get them out of here before the paps catch wind. I nod and Spencer and I help them up. We say our goodbyes to the others who are just grinning and shaking their heads at the two drunk goofballs. _

_We get them to stumble out of the club and yet them into the VIP back room so we can get them settled down enough to get out to the car. "Coop, you always wriitte ssshonggs for mee….You're sooo schwwett.." She sloppily caresses Coop's face and Coop grins bashfully and shrugs. "We're like…..those soulmate people…ya know…." She traces the tattoo on Coop's wrist and puts her wrist next to Alex's. Oh boy, Arden is going to regret this in the morning if I don't stop this. Even though everyone wants Ardex…I don't know if Arden wants Ardex back quite yet. So, I interrupt their moment. "Alright, we've gotta get you guys home." Arden and Coop look at me and pout like 5 year olds. I roll my eyes. "Come on, you two. We need to get you out of here before you do some more damage to yourselves."_

_"Buutt, Ashhyyybear…" Coop whines, clinging to my arm and hanging on me. "I dun wannnaaaa" She buries her face into my neck. I roll my eyes again and Spencer and I try to haul them out of the back way to the car. Then suddenly Coop bursts out from my grasp and sprints towards the car like a maniac. Well…she sort of sprints…Its like a zig zaggy stumble sprint like thing..she even threw in a summersault…which is impressive that she got back up…being drunk and all. She pulls open the trunk of the Suburban and jumps in before pulling it down after her. Spencer and I just stare at what just happened. Then I look around to find Arden nowhere in sight._

_I growl, "These two are like freakin' children when they're drunk. God, I cannot keep track of them." Spencer wraps her arms around me._

_"Hun, relax, I watched Arden the whole time…she snuck into the back seat while you were staring at Coop being a doof." She kisses my cheek. Aww, where would I be without her. "Pretty funny too…I think she was humming the Mission Impossible theme song." We walk to the car and get in. I turn around and see that the backseat is empty. I open my mouth to question Spencer. She covers my mouth and points behind the seat to the trunk. I sit up a bit more, to see the sight of Ardex snuggled together, passed out. I shake my head and grin before taking Spencer's hand in mine and kissing her knuckles before resting them on the center consol and driving home._

_**End of Flashback**_

Coop and Arden look at each other with slightly mortified expressions and it gets a bit awkward. So I continue a bit, "Anyways, we ended up having Cameron carry you guys in and then we awoke to Coop's face in her cereal this morning." Yeah, Cammycakes lives in the guest house/pool house now. Bit of a security precaution…we really don't need any more surprises, plus it made everyone feel safer. He and Meredith are getting along quite nicely actually…Surprise, surprise. I mean the woman went after my wife and now she's dating our bodyguard. We match a lot of people up…but we're all one big happy family….Er..that dates each other?

Coop and Arden start bursting out laughing and fall over each other on the couch. Spencer and I snuggle together looking at them weirdly.

Arden calms down first, while Coop is still hysterical, "Seriously? Wow…I mean I wish I could remember Coop over there's crazy run."

Coop finally settles down, "Oh come on, I'm not the one who drunkenly pointed out that bunnies want to hug me and that I'm soooo sweeeeet." She teases Arden who hits her playfully on the shoulder. "What? I mean come on, you decided to hop into the trunk and snuggle. I'm so cuddley huh?" She grins and Arden turns bright red. "Ha, that's what I thought. I win." Coop jumps up and does her "Coop just owned you dance". Whole lotta flailing…but its hilarious and we're all cracking up. God, I missed these two.


	41. Song Sharing

**Alllllrighty. I know It's been a while, but I'm trying to crank these out while balancing school and everything, soooooooo yeah. Thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if you don't know by now after 86 chapters...**

**Song used: Mixed Tape- Jack's Mannequin**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Song Sharing**

**A week later**

**Ashley's POV**

Ardex is getting along quite nicely as friends…of course they have their awkward moments, but they're coping. Murky Water is going on tour in about a week. They've been postponed with everything, so it's good that they'll finally have a tour. As for the Freeloaders, an album is enough, we're getting too old to tour. I know, I know…most of us are only 22, but we all have girlfriends and we can't bear to leave them. I mean I've just been writing songs for other artists and so has Coop. Our jobs are set. Spencer's photography studio is blossoming, which is where she currently is, she's taking some pictures for the Murky Water band posters. Wiley, Luce, and Bridget's music store is booming…so there's really no need to go on tour. I know I've left out Arden…I honestly don't know what she's going to do, but she's a trust fund baby anyways, along with the royalties and she's living with the three of us, so she'll figure out something.

I walk past Coop's room. She's got Moose out so she must be writing something. She's rustling through some of her old papers. I know because she used to have that exact notebook back in high school…I was always wondering why was writing in that all the time. I knock on the door and she jump up from her papers. "Oh hey, Ash." She sounds a little nervous and flustered.

"Hey, Al. What's up? Looking through some old stuff?" She sorts through her papers.

"Uh yeah, I got a call from some producer for an up and coming artist, she's in her teens, so I figured why not go through old teenage stuff." She still looks nervous…what does she have to be nervous about?

"Al, you ok? You're a little jumpy and nervous there…It's like the song has to do with me or something…" I trail off. That's it! She's giving them a song she wrote about me way back when. She shakes her head and sighs.

"Yeah, Ash, it's about you. A lot of my stuff back then was. I hope you don't mind..." Aww, she's nervous that I wouldn't approve of her using a song about me.

"No, not at all Coopski. That was an old chapter in our lives, hun. We've moved past it…good to give that experience to a different generation anyways." She nods. "So, what's it about?"

She looks up from her papers, "Well, its about you, of course…anddd…oh here it is." I read the paper's title _Mixed Tape._

"Instead of telling me…will you play it, Coop? Please?" She sighs and bites her lip in thought like she's wracking her brain to find some sort of reason not to.

"Alright, fine…but you have to play me something that you wrote about me…only fair." She pouts and I laugh, rolling my eyes, she's such a kid.

"Alright, Cooper, just play already." She shakes her head.

"Funny that this is for a piano part…" She grins and jerks her head to the direction of the studio where Arden's keyboard is set up. We head into the studio and I flop onto the couch, waiting for her to begin. She takes a deep breath and begins playing.

_This is morning_

_That's when I spend the most time_

_Thinking 'bout what I've given up_

_This is a warning_

_When you start the day just to close the curtains_

_You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

_Where are you now?_

_As I rearrange the songs again_

_This mix could burn a hole in anyone_

_But it was you I was thinking of_

She grins and continues playing obviously thinking of when she first wrote the song. She's definitely getting better at the keyboard.

_I read your letter_

_The one you left when you broke into my house_

_Retracing every step you made_

_And you said you meant it_

_And there's a piece of me in every single_

_Second of every single day_

_But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_

She bobs her head as she continues playing and belting out the chorus.

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

_Where are you now?_

_As I rearrange the songs again_

_This mix could burn a hole in anyone_

_But it was you I was thinking of_

Her playing slows down and she winks at me before looking back down at the keys.

_And I can't get to you_

_I can't get to you_

_I can't get to you (you, you)_

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I conduct a symphony of sound_

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm cutting through you track by track_

_I swear to God this mix could sink the sun_

_But it was you I was thinking of_

_And where are you now?_

_And where are you now?_

_And this is my mixed tape for her_

_It's like I wrote every note_

_With my own fingers _

She looks up and I clap my hands. "Wooo yeah, Laxxy. Another hit, hun." She just grins and shakes her head.

"Eh, It's made for a band…the artist has somesort of back up band so, I'll show 'em this one." She shrugs as she picks up a pencil to mark something. I grab her hand.

"Don't. It's perfect. You've had this talent since high school huh?" I let go of her hand and sit on the bench next to her.

She shrugs, "It was a way to get stuff out. I was the perfect athletic-nerd…so why not be boss at songwriting too." She winks, I hit her playfully.

"You. Alexandra Cooper, are a real piece of work. But I luffs yas anyways." She grins and rolls her eyes. "You really were a perfect child weren't you?" She shakes her head.

"Nah, I had my rebellious moments…most of which were with you, I mean you corrupted innocent me, ya know. Alll those years ago." She winks and I bump my shoulder against hers. "Not going to medical school, starting a band…Mumsies was noooot too happy about that one, if you remember." She rolls of her eyes. "But, I suppose having you as a best friend has its upsides." I give her a nose-crinkling smile. "I mean I've got Spencer to be my mommy now. Fix up my ouchies and cook me breakfast…I mean come on." I gasp dramatically and hit her shoulder. "Oi, alright, alright. I'd be lost without you! Ok? Don't hit me…pweasee?" She gives me her big blue puppy dog eyes and I melt a little. "Would it help to say that you're nice to look at as well?"

"Fine…but Spencer is not your servant. Got it? Good." I try to be serious because I know she was joking.

"Yeah, yeah, you might want to tell her that…or does she just enjoy washing my clothes and unmentionables…" She wiggles her brows and leaps off the bench before I can hit her. "I keed, I keeed, Ashybear….she only likes to wash my delicates.." She sticks her tongue out and I push her so she falls into the couch and flips over the back of it with a large thud. "Oi….That hurt…But whatever…" She hops up. She doesn't dwell on things much does she? "You owe me a song." That's when I get an idea.

"Hey Al? Maybe we should have a song showcase before MW goes on tour." Her face lights up.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Been a while since I've heard some of these guys have some new stuff. Let's go plan…and I better get that song." She chuckles and we walk out of the studio, off to plan the big night.


	42. Getting Ready for a Big Night

**Alright guys, I know its been a bit of a while, buttttt School is starting to get crazy annnd lacrosse tryouts just started, so the updates are going to slow. I'm thinking of ending this soon and a possible one last story set a few years down with a few familys growing and such, making it a triology. What do you lovely reviewers, readers, and lurkers think? Any and alllll comments are accepted in the form of a REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: SAaaaaaaaaaaaaaame.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

**Getting Ready for a Big Night**

**Arden's POV**

Well, today's the day of the showcase…Alex and Ash have been working hard to give Murky Water a proper send off. I've picked out a song and everything. There are going to be a few funny duets as well, but I'm not quite sure what will happen. Only Ash and Alex know the full lineup and everyone's being fairly secretive. I'm currently shopping around when I bump into someone turning around the coat rack and knock a few things off the rack. We both lean down to pick the stuff up.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes…" I look up to see a shield of dirty blonde hair and suddenly recognize the voice. It belongs to one, Kristin Stevens. She looks at me and grins. "Well, fancy meeting one half of Ardex here all by her lonesome." I roll my eyes. God, I can never get away from the Ardex name can I? "Just kidding, hun. I know you're your own person…so is Coop…well, she might be two people combined into a tight package." I chuckle a bit.

"So, what brings the latest bass sensation about to go on tour to this lovely clothing store?" I tease.

"Eh, you said it, tour..equals tour appropriate attire…which I have no idea about…wanna help me? Plus you probably need someone to talk to…considering everyone is shoving the whole Ardex thing down your throat ya know?" She has a point.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Kris. Really great." Glad I've got an unbiased friend in all of this. "But don't you have to rehearse for tonight?"

She waves me off. "Nah, Brooke and I are set. Let's go get me some clothage!" She hops up spazzily. God, she reminds me of Alex sometimes. I just chuckle as we head towards a decent store.

**Kyla's POV**

My God, I'm soooo nervous. I haven't sung in forever…but Lucy refused to perform in the showcase if I didn't. My lovely girlfriend walks behind me and wraps her arms around me. God, she's so strong and makes me feel safe, protected, and loved all at the same time. "You ready for a few more practices, love?" She breathes into my ear, sending shivers down my spine…I'd much rather be practicing something else…if ya know what I mean…

"Yeah, guess so." I mumble. She turns me around and I look into her dark eyes.

"You," She kisses my lips, "are going to be great Kyla…We've done this song a million times, and every time you blow me away, love. So don't worry about it and just take a deep breath, because just being with you right now…that's all that matters. I love you, Ky." She's been so sweet and sincere ever since the Sarah incident. She just shows me she loves me whenever she gets the chance and I love it to be honest. She kisses my lips softly and I grin.

"Fine, fine, you sweet talker. I won't back out." She gives me a cocky smirk and I chuckle a bit, nudging her. God, I've fallen hard for her. We've been through so much, and we've always stuck together…now if only Arden and Alex could sort themselves out…

**Bridget's POV**

Aww, I'm currently with Alyssa, well, you know her as Wiley, and Sam who are rehearsing their number for tonight. Yes, the cousins are performing together. It's kind of adorable how alike they are.

"Dude, just jump that way and I'll go this way." My girlfriend instructs and Sam looks excited.

"Yeah, yeah, and then I'll go around and through and we'll met up for the finish." They highfive eachother and go into their little cousin handshake which I find adorable and I chuckle a bit.

Aly turns around and grins, "What're you laughing at, babe?"

"Oh, nothing…just how adorable you two are." They look at each other and nod. They both pull off their shirts, showing their beaters underneath and flex their arms.

"Psh, this is not adorable…" Sam begins. "It's fucking sexy and smokin'" My goofy girlfriend finishes. I burst out laughing and fall back onto the couch. I hear rummaging around obviously putting their shirts back on.

"I'm sorry…but you two really shouldn't finish each others sentences if our trying not to be cute…it's adorable…" They both cross their arms and grumble. Aww, the Worthington-Wilder family...

**Athena's POV**

That Alex Cooper has some talent, man. She writes and writes…and they're all so good. I'm looking through her stuff as she changes in her closet.

"Why did I get roped into two different performances again?" I call out to her. She emerges pulling her shirt over her head.

"Because, you have talent Ath, and we are showcasing that. The public needs to get to know you. Which is why you're the only one doing two songs. One with me…because who wouldn't want to be with meeee." She winks and I hit her arm playfully. "and one with Nikki, yourrrr lovah. One song which you wrote, one that I wrote…and you, Ath, are going to be amazing in both so shooooosh." She plops onto her bed and grins.

"But once this is over…its tour time. God, what if I'm not ready, Al?" I feel so nervous." She shakes her head, smirking.

"You'll be great, Ath." She wraps her arm around me. "And the whole world will see how amazing you and Murky Water are. So don't dwell too much on it, hun. Just think of now, and how cute you and Nikki are gonna look on stage." She grins and winks at me. "Plus….I might have a bit of a surprise for our performance."

"Always stealing the show huh Coop?"

She shrugs, "Eh, my personality, devilish good looks and charm is all I got left." She says this in a joking manner but I see right through it…She misses Arden. I can't imagine how tough these few weeks have been for her. I kiss her cheek chastely and pull her close.

"Alex…I can't imagine how hard it must be for you-" I start, but she interrupts.

"Ath, don't. Just don't." She gets up off her bed and paces around.

"What, Al? Don't care for you?"

"No, don't fucking feel sorry for me, Ath. I don't need it. I'll be fine. I always am, alright?"

I get up and wrap my arms around her tightly, she struggles to get away but she's too tired to break free. She gives up and cries into my chest as I stroke her hair. God, Arden…what are you doing to her.

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I are currently enjoying some alone time after Alex and I finalized everything for tonight. Been a while since we just relaxed and fell into our own little world. We're laying on our bed, her head on my chest with her arms wrapped around my body.

I thread my fingers through hers and smile as she plays with our hands. She breaks the comfortable silence, "Ash…I've been thinking…" She looks up at me. I joke, "Ohhh, dangerous thing to do Spence…" She chuckles and shakes her head. I grin and say "Fine…continue."

"Well…I think it's time we had a place to ourselves…without Arden or anyone living with us…I mean we're married and we have the money…so why not? I mean it seems a bit absurd that we're still living with other people right?" Huh, she raises a good point. We're married…we need a place of our own to be together without interruptions or worrying about other people, bit of a sanctuary away from the outside world. Don't get me wrong, I love having Ardex here…but I think its time we went our own ways, living wise. Coop still has her apartment because she was renting it out to her brother before he and Kris broke up. Arden might be a bit tougher to find a place, but we'll talk it over.

Her voice breaks me from my thoughts, "Ash? I mean it was just a suggestion you don't-" I cut her off.

"No, Spence, your right. I was just thinking that we'll need to figure out something for Ard, but otherwise we can definitely do that. I never really thought about it, but yeah, we need to have our own space to be us." She smiles and pecks my lips before changing the subject to tonight.

"You ready for tonight Ash?" I nod thinking about the line up. We've got a fairly good number of selections. Coop wrote a few that people are singing and so did I. As well as a few from Ath and Ard. Some variety.

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as you're there, babe." I give her a wink and she grins, snaring my lips in a kiss. I groan a bit when her tongue traces my lower lip. We continue to make out for a few minutes and pull away when the need for air becomes too great. I smirk, "Are we really doing my old pre-performing ritual?"

She shrugs, "Yeah, but if you don't want it…" She starts scooting toward the side of the bed to leave. I grab her and pull her ontop of me.

"I never said that, love…" I smirk as she plays with the hem of my shirt. "I would love for you to help me get ready for my performance…" I wink at her as she places kisses on my stomach where my shirt has ridden up. My stomach muscles quiver at her touch. He hands slip down into the waistband of my sweat pants and she smirks when she's met with only my bare center. I shiver at the brush of her fingers across my heated core. She traces a finger lazily between my already moist lower lips and I groan. I watch her intently under my lidded eyes as she enters me with two fingers. I gasp and she takes it as a sign to start pumping harder and faster into my center. This woman knows the ins and outs of my body, so it doesn't take too long until pleasure courses through my body and I cry out her name. She carefully extracts herself from me and brushes my bangs out of my face. I grin tiredly at her, "Gets better everytime, love." She chuckles and shakes her head, wrapping her arms around me and I nuzzle my face into her neck. Well, I'm officially relaxed. Quick nap with my lovely wife and then…it's showtime.


	43. Showtime

**Alllllrighty its showtime. I plan on making a third installment with some Spashley kids running around along with a few others. Soooooo tell me what you think of that idea. There are only a few more chappys left in this stooorrryyyy.**

**Disclaimer: Ehhhh, ya know the thing with the other things that I don't own and the stuff that I do own.**

**Songs Used: Autograph-Sick of Sarah, Paperweight- Joshua Radin & Schuyler Fisk, Damn Regret- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

**Showtime**

**Ashley's POV**

I walk into the backstage area. "Alright. It's showtime, people. " Everyone looks up nervously. "Playing order is right here" I wave the paper around, "And I'm gonna go introduce the first act in a few minutes, so get your stuff ready." I tack the list onto the board.

Playing order goes as:

1) Brooke and Kris

2) Nikki and Ath

3) Ashley

4) Arden

5) Coop and Ath

6) Wiley and Sawyer

Coop and I spent forever trying to get the order perfect, and this is what we came up with. We figured Brooke and Kris and Wiley and Sawyer would be the perfect openers and closers because they're generally upbeat and silly so I'd be good to start and end on a happy note. We put the solo performances in the middle of Ath's two performances. We figured it'd be best to give her as much time as possible.

Neither Coop nor I have heard the songs of the others, so it should be interesting. I guess, its time I make my appearance. I jog out onto stage and hear the crowd go wild. I grab my mic, "Well, thank youuuuuu LA. Here for one night, and one night only, is our little showcase. We've got some…what I hope to be great acts. But judging by the amount of talent we've got here, I don't think that'll be a problem. You see, I nor any of the others know what each other's songs sound like. So it'll be a surprise for all of us. Anyways, here's our first act. Both are about to go on tour with their band Murky Waterrrrrr. We've got our sultry, sex symbol Brooke Leighton," Brooke walks out with Buffy and flashes a grin and waves at the screaming crowd before setting up her mic. "And joining her in a rare performance in which she will actually be singing and playing the drums, the lovely, the mysterious, crazy little bisexual blonde…Kristin Stevens!" Kris runs out on stage grinning before taking her seat at the drums. "And now, to hand it over to these two lovely ladies." I grin and wink at them before walking off the stage and into the wings where everyone else is watching them.

"Alright, my lovely crowd of people." Brooke begins in her husky voice. "Kris, here and I have a little upbeat number to get the show rolling. It's called Autograph, and well, you'll see." She flashes her sexy little grin at them and Kris begins pounding on her drums.

_You had a heart of gold_

_You had a heart of stone_

_I had a heart attack_

_I pulled you in?_

_You pushed me back_

_You're not so innocent_

_You're just a hypocrite_

_Now turn me on_

_Let me loose_

_Blow me off_

_What's you're excuse_

Brooke is hopping from one foot to the other to the beat of the drums, before turning around and singing the chorus to Kris.

_I'm not messing around_

_I want your autograph_

_I wanna touch you_

_Yeah_

_I'm not messing around_

_Messing around_

_I want your autograph_

Brooke goes back towards the center of the stage and rocks back and forth.

_Your bones are pliable_

_So undeniable_

_Cannot commit to words_

_Words are indescribable_

_If I had my way_

_I'd eat you everyday_

Brooke happens to yell this particular line and does a risqué little hip thrust, the crowd goes wild.

_Come a little closer_

_Listen to the words I have to say_

_I'm not messing around?_

_I want your autograph_

_I wanna touch you?_

_yeah_

_I'm not messing around_

_messing around_

_I want your autograph_

_and you'll just screw with my soul_

_your words they twist and fold_

_I need to learn to swallow them whole_

_swallow them whole_

_I want your autograph_

Kris just shakes her head and grins as she pounds on her drums.

_can't quite sleep in the middle of the night_

_you're touching yourself_

_if you could see everything that I see_

_I can't quite take this_

_I can't quite break this_

_you can't quite take this_

_you can't quite break this_

_I'm not messing around_

_I want your autograph_

_I wanna touch you_

_touch you well?_

_yeah_

_not messing around_

_I want your autograph_

_and you'll just screw with my soul_

_your words they twist and fold_

_I need to learn to swallow them whole_

_Oh, I'll swallow you whole_

_I want your autograph_

The crowd goes berserk and is screaming as the two of them take their bow. "Thank youuuu LA!" Brooke yells and they walk off stage. I give them a brief "That was amazing" before running on stage to introduce the next act.

"Alright. Well, that was amazing right guys?" The crowd cheers and screams. "Well next, we've got our two latest lovers. I'm sure that you've alllll heard about it. We've got the lovely Athena Savalas and Nikki Rivers." They both walk on stage grinning and I run off to the wings. Nikki grabs her guitar and sits on the stool next to Ath's. Athena takes the mic, "Alright, so, we're going to bring it down a bit. This is Paperweight."

_Been up all night staring at you_

_Wondering what's on your mind_

_I've been this way with so many before but this feels like the first time_

They bob their heads and smile at each other.

_You want the sunrise to go back to bed_

_I want to make you laugh_

_Mess up my bed with me_

_Kick off the covers_

_I'm waiting_

_Every word you say I think I should write down_

_Don't want to forget come daylight_

Nikki watches Ath as she sings, smirking.

_Happy to lay here_

_Just happy to be here_

_I'm happy to know you_

_Play me a song_

_Your newest one_

_Please leave your taste on my tongue_

_Paperweight on my back_

_Cover me like a blanket_

_Mess up my bed with me_

_Kick off the covers_

_I'm waiting_

_Every word you say I think I should write down_

_Don't want to forget come daylight_

_And no need to worry_

_That's wasting time_

_And no need to wonder what's been on my mind_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_It's you_

They grin and blush, before turning away. Aww, they're cute.

_Every word you say I think I should write down_

_Don't want to forget come daylight_

_And I give up_

_I let you win_

_You win 'cause I'm not counting_

_You made it back to sleep again_

_Wonder what you're dreaming _

They stare into each others eyes as the crowd goes wild for Nikena. They bow and stroll off hand-in-hand to the wings and we a congratulate them. I run back onto the stage…boy..I'm doing some running today. "Hey, guys. So, the think is, is that I may have not known all of other other act's songs…but some of the other acts know my song, because its suited for a band. So please welcome Murky Water to the stage!" They all go on taking their places and getting ready. I look over to the wings and see Coop eying me curiously with her brows furrowed. She knows this song is about her that I wrote back in high school, so let's see what she thinks. I look around me to see if everyone's ready. "Nikki will be singing backup on this one guys, don't be too disappointed all of you Nikena fans….So here's Damn Regret!" I begin to sing.

_The moon is shining bright_

_The mood is feeling right_

_I'll kiss you on your neck_

_People will stare but we won't care_

_We're high above the ground_

_We're nowhere to be found_

_Empowered by adrenaline_

_Feel I've been born again_

_Again, I am repeating myself_

_And I know it is kind for you_

_To sit and pretend_

I walk around stage performing for my adoring fans. Wow, they're hyped.

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined_

_Cast my line to see what's behind_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

_I'm wishing you were here_

_My weakness is my fear_

_Alone I am myself_

_No reason left for me to care_

_Distracted by the sound_

_I hear footsteps all around_

_Empowered by adrenaline_

_Feel I've been born again_

I glance over to see Coop standing in the wing, her arms crossed gazing thoughtfully at me and listening to the words. True songwriter move there Coop.

_Again, I am repeating myself_

_And I know it is kind for you_

_To sit and pretend_

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined_

_Cast my line to see what's behind_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

_You're the only one I turn to_

_When I feel like no one's there_

_And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour_

_You give me the power_

_To sit and pretend_

I wink off-stage and Coop grins, shaking her head.

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined_

_Cast my line to see what's behind_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

_Did you think I'd forget?_

_Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

_Did you think I'd forget?_

_Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

I end the song and the crowd whoops and hollars. "Aww, well thanks guys. We're going to take a brief intermission, but when we get back we'll have a whole lot more for ya." We all exit off stage, and that's when I see Coop. She just smiles and wraps an arm around me.

"Nice one, high school Davies. It's definitely up to par with high school Cooper." She winks and I roll my eyes.

"Oh realllly?" She grins cheekily and I just chuckle. "Yeah, well, Spence and I have something to discuss with you and Arden once this is done." She looks at me warningly, "Not about you two together…" Her look of warning turns to curiosity. "Just don't worry about it, Coop. Focus on Arden who's going up next…" She goes to interrupt me, "Oh hush, Coop…I know you love to watch her sing." She looks down and shrugs. Well, my best friend has been reduced to a mute because of my sister. The ball's in Arden's corner…her choice whether they get back together.


	44. Curtain Call

**Alriggghtyyy then. Next chappy is the last of this part. BUT there will be a third and final installment to this whole thingy and then..I really don't know...this story is like...all I've got for FF...so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: SAMMME**

**Songs Used: Smile-Nini Camps, Girl of the Year-FM Static, Spain-Between the Trees, Daylight-Matt and Kim**

**READ REVIEW and ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Curtain Call**

**Ashley's POV**

We spent most of the intermission discussing the acts that had already performed. We're all sitting around having a laugh and talking about the tour tomorrow. Everyone's in their normal positions with their partner talking and giggling, except for Alex and Athena who are whispering to each other while Ath sneaks flirty looks at Nikki, and Kris and Arden…are strangely acting like their best friends…wonder when that happened. Spencer is up in the press booth taking pictures of the event for the Murky Water/Freeloader website we just put up. Arden whispers something into Kristin's ear and she bursts out laughing. Alex's eyes flash with something that I can't quite read, but then she goes back to talking to Ath. I look at my watch. Alright, showtime part deux. I hop up from my chair.

"Hey guys, get ready. Arden, you're up." I say shortly and jog onto the stage. The crowd cheers. "Alright guys, we've got a very special performance from the littlest Davies. You may know her as the keyboardist from the Freeloaders…or maybe even one half of Ardex." Everyone screams and yells when I mention Ardex. See Arden, why can't you realize that Coop is good for you…the fans even know it. I look over to Arden who looks a little pissed about me talking about Ardex until Kris wraps an arm around her shoulder and she visibly relaxes. Er..what? I glance over at Coop who is on the other side of the wing. She just looks strangely at the two of them. "So, here's the lovely, talented, younger sister of mine, Ardeeennnn Davvvvieees." Arden jogs out onto to stage not before shooting me a passing glare. I walk off stage and watch my baby sister follow in our father's footsteps.

"So, anyways, that was my numbskull of an older sister as your allll aware of now." There seems to be a ripple of chuckles going through the crowd. "Well, I've decided to play a little song I wrote a bit of a while ago, it was about someone who changed my life, for what I think is the better. She walked in a few years ago and I haven't been able to think straight ever since…This, is 'Smile.'" She sits down onto her keyboard bench and begins pressing the keys for the opening notes.

_What if you knew I could see _

_Down a road where you are _

_I could ride in your car _

_We could drive until sunlight _

_Leave the lights on _

_And to life we could hold on _

_I could see when you're smiling to me _

_Give me all the love in your life _

_And I'll give you a sign, _

_I'll give you all that's mine, just _

She gets into her playing and closes her eyes as she sings.

_Smile can you hear me? _

_Can you hold, hold on to me? _

_Feel your smile in your body _

_I'm calling out to you, _

_Can you hear me? _

_Smile _

She flashes a grin at the cheering crowd.

_What if you knew I could fly? _

_Would it dry up your cry? _

_Cause you know that I'm hear when your laughing _

_And you know I'm not gone, so today just _

_Give me all the love in your life _

_And I'll give you a sign, _

_I'll give you all that's mine, just _

_Smile can you hear me? _

_Can you hold, hold on to me? _

_Feel your smile in your body _

_I'm calling out to you, _

_Can you hear me? _

_just smile _

This just confuses me…she doesn't think she should be with Coop and then goes and plays this song? Now she's just toying with her…It may be unintentional, but it's definitely not fair to Alex.

_Just smile can you hear me? _

_Can you hold, hold on to me? _

_Feel your smile in your body _

_I'm calling out to you, _

_I'm calling out to you, _

_Can you hear me?_

She grins as the ending notes fade out and the crowd goes wild. She takes a bow and walks off stage. I pat her on the shoulder before running back onto stage to introduce the next act. "Wow, that was cuuuuute don't ya think?" The crowd shouts their agreement. "Wellll we've got a special little performance for ya, and if yer good…they may even play a bit of a rumored encore. We've got the intelligent new keyboardist, goddess of wisdom, Athena Savalas!" Athena walks on and grins, waving to people before taking her place at her keyboards. "And…the second half of this act isss the brilliant, hilarious, heroic, goofball of a guitarist…Alex Cooooooper." Alex runs on stage and steals the mic from my hands before hopping up onto an amp. Its then that the crowd, the people in the wings, Athena and I alllll get a good view of what she's wearing. Alex Cooper, has decided to wear pants…not just any pants…leather pants with a stuffed bull head sticking out of the crotch region. Oh god, Coop. We all burst out laughing and Coop just shrugs and grins, shaking her hips so the head moves from side to side.

"Alllllrrriiiigghhht LA!" She yells into the mic and the crowd goes wild. "So, you allll may be wondering why I am wearing thesssse lovely pants." She motions to her pants. "Well, it has to do with the song that we are going to play for our lovely encore. As most of you know, I have my jet black fender, Bison…and my acoustic, Moose…well, a bull isn't that far off people." They all laugh. "But anyways…no one knew I was going to do this today and I had to get changed in lightning fast speed…which is NOT easy with tight leather pants." We hear some catcalls and Coop just laughs and turns around giving them a few of her ass in the tight pants which has a little stuffed bull tail above it, and the crowd goes berserk. "Alright, alright…settle down…I'll autograph photos of my ass later." She grins and continues, "So, we're going to be playing the song "Girl of the Year" written by me, myself and I." Athena runs her fingers down the keyboard, shaking her head and chuckling at Coop. Alex begins strumming Bison and Ath presses on her keys before Al starts to sing.

_I met this girl who likes her heavy metal_

_She gets excited when slipknot plays on _

_Leno she's a heck of a girl with no cares in_

_The world and she likes it that way_

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in_

_'em and she swears that her friend goes_

_Out with Richard Simmons she's a one of a_

_Kind i can't get off my mind and i like it_

_That way_

She grins and plays louder as she goes into her chorus.

_And if you listen closely you will hear then _

_Say..._

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year and _

_There's no use in trying to get her off my_

_Mind she stole my heart and she's tearing _

_It apart it's never gonna be the same_

Alex smirks at Ath and winks before continuing with her song.

_She's a love potion that plays with your_

_Emotions a big swimmer that won't go_

_Near the ocean and if everything's fine_

_She'll get to work on time and they like her _

_That way_

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in_

_'em and she swears that her friend goes_

_Out with Richard Simmons she's a one of a_

_Kind i can't get off my mind and i like it_

_That way_

_And if you listen closely you will hear then say..._

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year and _

_There's no use in trying to get her off my_

_Mind she stole my heart and she's tearing _

_It apart it's never gonna be the same_

Her playing slows down and she leans over the crowd, and goes into the more chanty part of her song.

_And now i'm taping myself together i'm taping _

_Myself together again now i'm taping_

_Myself together i'm taping myself together _

_Again_

_And I won't let this happen again _

_Eh-eh, hey-eh, ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh, _

_Eh-eh, hey-eh, ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh_

Ath pumps her fist in the air after every "ey" and they've got the whole crowd going.

_Hey-Hey!...Together again and again and_

_Again and together again and again and_

_Again and again..._

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year and_

_There's no use in trying to get her off my_

_Mind_

_She stole my heart and she's tearing it_

_Apart she stole my heart and she's tearing_

_It apart she stole my heart and she's tearing _

_It apart she stole my heart and she's_

_Tearing it apart now it's never gonna be the same_

They bow and the crowd goes wild…obviously not knowing what we all know…that was about Arden. Shit. Looks like Coop's done waiting around. Not good. I look over at Arden who had currently found the floor interesting. I feel my pants vibrate…not in that way guys…I got a text. From Spencer. _This cannot be good, love. _I totally agree. I reply back, _Yeah, I know, Spence…this day is not going to end well._ I gaze up at my lovely blonde in the press box, taking pictures and checking her phone. God, I love her…Can't wait til this is over so I can have some Spencer time. I turn back to the stage, the crowd finally quieted down and Coop is tuning her guitar while telling some random story…"And that is why you should never ever trust the bunnies…" The crowd bursts out laughing and Ath amusedly rolls her eyes. "Anywho, Ath..would you like to introduce our little encore song?" Athena nods and grins.

"Heyy guys." She chuckles. "So, this next song is a cover by a band that both Alex over there and I absolutely lurrrve, Between the Trees." Oh boy, that was the band that was constantly on when Arden was obsessing over Coop the first week she met her…but Coop and Ath don't know. "Anyways, the songs is called 'Spain' so…Alex I supppooooose thought Spain…then running with the bulls..Oh, let me wear inappropriate pants with a bull in my crotchal region." She mocks Coop and Coop just rolls her eyes. "So without further ado, here's 'Spain'."

_Can we sail to Spain?_

_Just me and you_

_Open ocean and the bright blue sky above_

_Well do you want, do you want the moon?_

_I'll get it for you_

_From the top so high, to the valley low_

_I wanna give you whatever you need, so just let me know_

_Cause all I want is more of you_

_All I want is you_

Coop's jumping around like a maniac and looks absurd in those pants.

_"Give me a dance," she says_

_"Just take my hand," she says_

_I don't want anything_

_Let's make a getaway_

_Just me and you, babe_

_The rest of the world can wait_

_Cause I've been waiting for you, oh_

_I've been waiting for you, oh_

Everyone cannot stop laughing and Ath is grinning as she successfully holds back her laughter. Coop…always the show stealer.

_With the world we know waiting on hold_

_Do you think that we can really just be alone?_

_Far from all that seems to keep us apart_

_I need you, so don't leave yet_

_Find a way to stay even if just for a moment_

_Cause all I need is more of you_

_All I want is you_

_"Give me a dance," she says_

_"Just take my hand," she says_

_I don't want anything_

_Let's make a getaway_

_Just me and you, babe_

_The rest of the world can wait_

_Cause I've been waiting for you, oh_

_I've been waiting for you, oh_

_"Give me a dance," she says_

_"Just take my hand," she says_

_I don't want anything_

_Let's make a getaway_

_Just me and you, babe_

_The rest of the world can wait_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_I've been waiting for you_

She looks over at the wings and winks at Nikki. Aww, they're so sweeet.

_"Give me a dance," she says_

_"Just take my hand," she says_

_I don't want anything_

_Let's make a getaway_

_Just me and you, babe_

_The rest of the world can wait_

_Cause I've been waiting for you, oh_

_I've been waiting for you, waiting for you_

_Been waiting for you_

The song ends and I can tell everyone in the crowd has a huge grin on their face because of Coop's weirdness….the tabloids are gonna love it. I bet Spence got some awesome pictures of it too. Ath and Coop walk off the stage and Coop jumps ontop of me.

"Arrrrg, Coop…I gotta go introduce people, Lemme goooo." I whine and she grins letting me go and brushes my bangs aside.

"Go get 'em tiger." She winks and I roll my eyes as I walk onstage.

"Sooo how'd ya like Coop?" I hear cheering and chuckles. "Yeah, she's a goof, but she's our gooooofy girl. Anywho, we've got some fineeeee pieces of butch ass coming your way for our last performance." Everyone laughs and I hear Wiley and Sawyer shout, "I resent that statement!" and "Hmpf…" I continue, "Plllleeeaase welcome our two drummers and butchy arm obsessed one name cousins….Wiley and Sawyerrrrr." The run on stage and Wiley grabs the mic from me and jumps onto an amp.

"Are you guys ready?" The crowd cheers. "That's what I thought. Anywho, I'm Wiley and that's Sawyer and yes, we are related and totally taken." There's a bunch of awww's. "Hey don't worry guys, Coop is currently available." There are cheers and "I love you, Alex"'s being shouted. I look over at Cooper and she's blushing and staring at the floor while Arden just watches her. Damnit Arden, make a move before you lose her again. "Anyways, you guys are awesome and this is 'Daylight'." Wiley jumps off the amp and sits behind her drums while Sam picks up…a keytar? Where in the hell did we get one of those? Well, I guess we couldn't expect the great Sawyer to sit behind a keyboard like a normal person.

_We cut the legs off of our pants_

_Threw our shoes into the ocean_

_Sit back and wave through the daylight_

_Sit back and wave through the daylight_

Sawyer is actually pretty good at the keytar…not gonna lie. She jumps up onto an amp like Wiley did. Of course they'd be the ones to climb on allll of the equipment.

_Slip and slide on subway grates_

_These shoes are poor mans ice skates_

_Fall through like change in the daylight_

_Fall through like change in the daylight_

_I miss yellow lines in my roads_

_Some color on monochrome_

_Maybe I'll paint them in myself_

_Maybe I'll paint them in myself_

Wiley keeps her beat and bobs her head as she sings.

_These sidewalks liquid then stone_

_Building walls and an old pay phone_

_It rings like all through the daylight_

_It rings like all through the daylight_

_And in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine_

_I hope that someday I'll see without these frames_

_And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone_

_Cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home_

Sam jumps off the amp and stands on the drumming platform and we all watch the Wilder-Worthington cousins interact comically.

_I have five clocks in my life_

_And only one has the time right_

_I'll just unplug it for today_

_I'll just unplug it for today_

_Open hydrant rolled down windows_

_This car might make a good old boat_

_And float down grand street in daylight_

_And float down grand street in daylight_

_And with just half of a sunburn_

_New yellow lines that I earned_

_Step back and here comes the night time_

_Step back and here comes the night time_

Wiley starts pounding on the beat and they basically are chanting to the people in the crowd who are loving it.

_And in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine_

_I hope that someday I'll see without these frames_

_And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone_

_Cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home_

The crowd goes wild. Wow that was adorable. But shhh, don't tell them…they might kill me with their guns…considering they enjoy the right to "bare arms". Oh boy, I cannot stop making fun of them and their bicep obsession. They walk off stage and I jog onto the stage.

"Alright guys, that was the last of this lovely concert. I'd like to thank the members of my Freeloaders and Murky Water, who have an awesome tour starting up tomorrow, for helping to pull this off and of course you, our awesome spifftacular fans, without whom none of anything would be possible. I'm Ashley Davies and GOODNIGHT LA!" The crowd cheers and I turn around and walk backstage only to be met with the sight of my lovely wife who runs into my arms. I wrap her into a hug. God, I missed performing…but I missed her so much more.


	45. The End of this Chapter of Life

**Alright, I know its short but this is THE LAST CHAPTER OF UNTIL THE DAY I DIE. The sequel will be appearing very soon after. "Wait another Day" will be its title. You guys have been awesome through this entire experience of me writing 90 chapters, two stories off the top of my head and the next story shall be the last one. No idea what I'm gonna do after...because well, this story is the only story I've thought about character-wise in the past few years. So reviewing is awesome. question that could be answered in review: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE THIRD AND FINAL INSTALLMENT. It's set a few years later.**

**Disclaimer: same for the past like...89 chapters.**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY! Reviewers and Lurkers! Thank you for taking the time to read my stories.**

* * *

**The End of this Chapter of Life**

**Ashley POV**

Well, the girls are packing up and about to board the bus. Time has flown by. Who would've thought 4 years ago when Coop came here that we'd end up becoming a band and finding another one in the process that is now about to jet off to their first show of their first tour. Coop and Arden haven't really spoken directly to each other until forced after our little showcase…a few things were revealed as you guys saw. Spence and I sat down with Coop and Arden after the show and we talked over the housing situation. Spence and I are going to be keeping Davies mansion while Coop is going back to her apartment and Arden somehow became friends enough with Kris to be allowed to stay at her apartment while she is on tour, which is only a few floors down from Coop's. There's something going on between those two and I'm definitely not the only one seeing it.

Everyone heads outside to say their goodbyes. Coop wraps her arms around Ath and they share a knowing hug. I guess Ath's been helping her out with the whole Arden thing. I look over at Arden over Nikki's shoulder whom I'm currently hugging goodbye and she and Kris are staring at each other trying to convey something with their eyes before embracing. That embrace is a little too long to be friendly if you ask me. We wave goodbye to the girls as they board and cling to our significant others…well, except for Coop and Arden who are just staring after the bus….those two can be so hopeless…One can only hope that with the change of living space and of people, that they will find some common sense and see what is right infront of them. I know I did and it was the best decision I ever made. I look over at Spencer and wrap my arm around her shoulder as she leans into me and place a tender kiss onto her temple. Well, its time to go home. Our home.

* * *

**THE END...Not quite. But TO BE CONTINUED in the third installment. "Wait Another Day"**


End file.
